took you long enough
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: follow Kim and Jared through this heartfelt story, written around there love and the scandles that follow through the whole story! full of love, death, and scandle. When the times get tough how will the relationship last? or will the flame be doused? FRG!
1. Chapter 1

~ Kim's point of view~

The wind was blowing me forward, it was the 4th of September, and it was mildly cold. A new school year meant another year of Jared McClain, he was ( in my opinion ) the cutest guy in school I was excited to see him again my best friends Brooke and Abby were always saying how I should get over him but I can't, and I wont oh! By the way my name is Kimberly Anne conweller, I am 17 years old and a senior at la push high school, I am an only child, my parents got a divorce when I was 5 so I live with my over protective mother while my father lives in a apartment in new York. After I had caught up with Abby and Brooke they gave me my annual beginning of the year Jared pep talk

"So Kim, you know its okay to have crushes as long as you don't crush them" said Abby

"Ya Kim this will be the year that Jared dates the head cheerleader, you know that and its going to be okay, you'll pull thought" said Brooke

"Guys I know I have had a crush on him since grade 8 and every year he gets a new girl friend" I told them

"He's scared of commitment" said Abby doubting herself _duh! _I almost said and that was the end of my pep talk, so as soon as I walked through the doors I immediately went to English, we got our schedules mailed to us a week before and I went to my assigned seat next to... Oh my gosh! Jared McClain! His short black hair up untidily, he looked deviously handsome, he had been working out I could tell, :) I smiled at him and said hello, he just grunted. I sighed another year and another year of him asking me the questions. This year was going to be no different

~ At lunch~

I sat down with Abby and Brooke, Michael and Michelle ( twins ) sat down with us

"How'd it go with Mr. hotshot? " asked Abby that was there nickname for Jared though I had no clue why it made no sense

"Same as always, it didn't" I replied

"Aw, kimmy its okay" she said

"I know" I said staring at my salad and picking out the croutons

"Why do you pick out the croutons?" asked Michael trying to ease up the conversation

"I just do, I don't even think I just pick em' out" I said

"Okay, chick your now completely nuts" he said

"Duh" I replied I started looking around for Jared if I couldn't date him, I could always stare at him and no, im not some crazy stalker chick, I just like looking at him but as soon as I found him I looked away because he looked like he was in pain, was Jared aright? Was something wrong? What was going on to my Jared? just then the bell rung and I was off to class not knowing what was wrong with my Jared.

~ Jared's point of view~

I was just walking to school, minding my own business, when something hit me, not a thing a feeling, it felt like my skin was on fire _ouch_ I said to myself mentally.

"Yo, Jared wait up man" said a voice behind me, I should have known it was Paul

"Sup' dude?" I asked

"Not much just bummed that school starts again today" he said

"I know how you feel, what period do you have first" I asked

"Science, you" he asked

"Ugh English" I said

" bummer dude" he said

" s'okay man no big whop" I said and headed to class I was one of the first people there, that in itself was a shock but I was walking a lot faster and I could hear a lot more clearly I heard someone say Hi to me I just grunted back, I shouldn't have hear them anyways I think I was sweating, I don't know but I had the sudden urge to look over to the girl next to me but I ignored it, this year felt like it would be different, a lot different

~ At lunch ~

I sat down with of course Paul but with Greg, Tony, and Craig we were all on the baseball team together, tryouts were next week but coach already said he wanted us on the team, and who sat beside us were some of the girls from cheerleading Anna, Julia, saphira, Eliza, and of course Quinn the head cheerleader she had blond hair and green eyes with light skin tone no clue how thought, she must have got the genetics from her mother who wasn't Quileute, last year all the guys were drooling ( including me) when she came down the hall even the guy's with girlfriends, but to her it seemed normal . The burning sensation got worse, somehow. The burning was now shooting down my spine I had a headache. It was getting worse but I ignored it because Quinn started talking to me

"So Jared what have you been up to this summer" she asked all girly like

" well I ugh, played ball down in port Angela's with the forks firebirds and I worked at this old music store" I said

" oh that's great so how did your team do" she asked, I wondered why this chick hated sports that didn't include short skirts or muscle shirts on guys

" really well second place overall" I said

" wow! That's like amazing" she gave me a cute little smile and realized she was hitting on me subconsciously picking out the croutons from my salad

" dude, what are you doing" asked Tony

"Ugh, picking out the croutons from my salad" I said

"Ugh, why?" asked Greg

" I just do okay" I said I felt eyes on my back but before I could turn around to see who it was the burn doubled and the bell rang so I decided to skip class and run into the forest

so tell me what you think, I might change parts of it later but review, review , review please!

~ future writer girl


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's pov

Jared has been gone for 2 weeks 2 long flipin' weeks that's a long time to be Jared-less about a week after his best friend Paul left school too. None of the teacher's know why and they would tell me because well, all the teachers love me im the 'teacher's pet' but sometimes that's a good thing well most of the time when the teacher's aren't praising me. Back to Jared every one keeps saying he is coming back today, I hope there right so I hop out of bed and have a shower but not to long, I don't want to be late I may have my first period with Jared today. I pull the brush through my hair its always straight but still Its wavy because of my father ( not a lick Quileute ) he had wavy hair I blow dry my hair remotely straight, then pull on my favorite hoodie and t-shirt with my new pair of boyfriend jeans and running sneakers I thought I looked remotely okay but added makeup so my brown eyes would pop brushed my teeth and ran out the door my mom left me the car so I drove very slowly but arrived at school 10 minutes early, I headed to my first class I really had no friends of course Abby and Brooke but we ran in different crowds Abby was always with her boyfriend Chris they are so cute together they usually sit at a table far away from everyone else and Brooke, well there are no words to describe how Brooke and I were different and besides she always had homework lunch or detention when we were young I used to call her the babbling brook because she talks so much. I sat down at my seat next to Jared McClain! To find him there already? That was out of the ordinary, like really really out of the ordinary he usually skipped in at the last second talking to Paul, but hear he was next to me looking straight at the board with Paul right behind him. The first ting I thought of was brainwashing but I quickly forgot about that theory and just looked at him he looked different not in a bad was just good his face seemed more chiseled then normal his muscles looked bigger, he usual shaggy hair was replaced by a much shorted hair cut and with what I could see he had gotten a tattoo I hadn't realized I was staring at him for twenty minutes until the bell rang and I quickly looked away and got out my stuff the teacher started the lesson and then ms. Macintyre asked Jared a question

"Mr. McClain, repeat every word I just said"

"Uh, I don't know Ms. Macintyre" he said

"Well then repeat from your notes" she asked

"I don't have any notes" he said

" why not?" she questioned

" because I don't have a pencil" he replied

" then I suggest you borrow one Mr. McClain" then she turned around and continued her lesson about a minute later Jared asked me

" hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

" ugh, yes" I said stupidly and handed it to him he flashed me a smile so gorgeous I couldn't believe he was smiling at me

" thanks" he said

" anytime" I said shyly after the lesson I swiftly got out of my chair trying to avoid eye contact with everyone but the main reason why came right up behind me

" hey, wait up"

" do you want to sit with me at lunch?" he asked was Jared McClain actually asking me to sit with him? But this was to perfect why was he all of a sudden interested in me it must be a prank but I had no one else to sit with so

"sure Jared" I said

" cool so see you at lunch?" he asked like I was going to change my mind

" yup, see you then" I said

" awesome later Kim!" he knows my name? HE KNOWS MY NAME! today has to be the best day of my life I couldn't wait for lunch

~ at lunch~

after the bell rang I looked for a place to sit, I remembered about Jared but he probably was joking around or on a dare or doesn't remember my name until I heard his voice

"Kim! Over hear" and he waved me over, wow. He actually remembered as I walked over to him I saw a few open mouths in shock others brows were furrowed in wonder what Jared wanted from me or in who was that chick, ya that's my life I guess

" hey" I said as I sat down next to him with my salad and water

" hey, how were your classes" he asked

" they were okay, normal I guess" I said

" awesome what classes did you have?" he asked were we playing 20 questions school addition? Or was he just interested? No he must have been dared

" ugh, English, then math" no use saying advanced math that would make me sound like a dork, an even bigger dork than I already was

" oh, sorry about the math, I suck at it" he said

" im actually pretty good at it, it just depends on how you look at it" I said why am I such a dork? Why cant for once in my life I be normal? Oh right im a Conweller.

" how so?" he asked actually interested

" well what are you doing in class?" I asked knowing he was doing decimals into fractions but I didn't want to sound like a stalker

" decimals and fractions" he said

" well what spots are you having trouble with?" I asked

" uh, 9,11,3 I think"

" well nines are easy its just that number repeated, over and over again, and threes just multiple 3x3 and that's nine so that's easy and do you know your nines multiplication tables?" I asked

" yes" he said with no sarcasm whatsoever wow he really

"Well its just the nines times tables repeated" I said

"Wow, thanks Kim you rock" I blushed Jared McClain just said I rocked!

"Anytime" I said shyly then Paul, graig, Tony, and Craig came up with there cheerleader girlfriends Anna, Julia, Eliza, Saphira and the head cheerleader Quinn and sat down

"sup man?" asked Paul

"Not much man just hanging with Kim" he said and smiled at me I blushed then smiled back

"Oh, hey Kim" said Paul

"Hey Paul how's life?" I asked

"normal, normal as normal can be around hear" he said I just laughed under my breath and smiled he smiled back everyone else got out there lunch so I got out mine to find out Jared had salad too but he also had 3 burritos and 2 packs of mini pretzels but took out his salad first so I just started picking out my crouton's then for some reason Paul yelled

"Yesh! You too Kim! What's up with you people and croutons?"

" its like dried bread, and its discussing, its like taking the life away I mean it used to be a wonderful piece of bread, and now its just a withered square, like a old dead thing you wouldn't eat that would you?" I asked he looked half outraged the other disgusted Jared was laughing under his breath and all of the guy's were looking at me like I was crazy

" wow, Kim you did not just tell me off" said Paul feeling a little smug I decided to go along with it

" yup, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl" I asked raising my eyebrows

" you didn't beat me" he said

" oh, but I think I did" I said by this point all the guys were laughing but Tony cracked and he laughed as hard as he could I giggled a little and Jared went back to staring at me

" you are going to wish you didn't say that Kim" Paul told me

" ya, sure" I said going back to eating my salad so we all ate then Jared asked me a Question

" Kim do you want to go to Dwain's party with me this Friday? I was sure I had heard him wrong he would never EVER ask someone like me out Quinn was glairing at me _if looks could kill _I thought mentally

"sorry what" I asked

" will. You. Go. To. Dwain's. party. With. Me?" he asked again

" ugh, sure" I said

"awesome" he smiled at me brightly I smiled back shyly just then the bell rung

" see you later Kim" he said and headed off

" bye" I said today was officially the best day of my life

**hope you all liked it ill post Jared's pov later it was just to long to add. Btw you see that review button you know you want to push it so go on push it! **

**~future writer girl **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jared's pov**

So I have been off school for 2 weeks now, that was pretty cool except the reason why I was off, me and my best friend are now Quileute werewolves, that's right WEREWOLVES so now every time I lose my temper I turn into a giant fluffy dog. After a week Sam thought I was ready to go back to school but the day before I was supposed to go back my best friend Paul phased too, so Sam let me hang back to help out Paul so today is my first day back Im gonna have a boat load of make-up work maybe ill pay a nerd to do it or maybe Quinn will help me or something. So I woke up and took a shower not to long though my mom would get mad at me if I was late dried my hair a little and got on a t-shirt and jeans I also grabbed a sweater even though I wouldn't use it I was already sweating in the cloths I had on now. So I was out the door and I got in the safety of my truck and I went to get Paul

" you ready for our first day of school as hunky teen werewolves?" he asked me

" yup totally ready for the girls to go berserk" I said actually looking forward to seeing the reaction of the girls. After 3 minutes of silence we reached the school and I walked straight to my first class English great! The teacher hated me because I wouldn't go out with her daughter, she was insane if I would ever date Beverly Macintyre. So I sat down and just stared at the board Paul threw me a note _dude, what if we imprint?_ Well duh! Im not gonna imprint the thought of being tied down made me angry I was 17 for heavens sake I don't kneed a soul mate so I wrote him back _not gonna happen, dude._ He just rolled his eyes after some of the class started to pile in I smelled the most beautiful scent, like warm vanilla I fought the urge to look at the girl next to me, my brain was yelling at me _look away_ but my heart was telling me_ look at her!_ I felt her eyes on the side of my face Then ms. Macintyre started the lesson about ten minutes in she asked me a question

"Mr. McClain, repeat every word I just said"

"Uh, I don't know Ms. Macintyre" I said all eyes were on me

"Well then repeat from your notes" she asked

"I don't have any notes" I said

" why not?" she questioned

" because I don't have a pencil" I replied man! She was ignorant

" the I suggest you borrow one Mr. McClain" she said I looked at the girl beside me and BOOM! It hit me all at once her hair was a bit past her shoulders her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of there sockets because it was shocking how beautiful they looked he lips were a thin line but I would kiss them all day if I could, I wanted to know everything about her down to her favorite food group. I then realized I had been staring at her for about a minute so I asked her a simple question because If I said will you marry me she would be a little freaked out so I asked

" do you have a pencil I can borrow" I asked lamely

" ugh, yes" and she handed it to me she looked nervous I knew I had to turn on the charm I smiled brightly she just blushed very lightly I don't even think she noticed it was gorgeous I have never seen anything so beautiful

" thanks" I said

"anytime" she said shyly was I making her nervous or was she always this shy? I wanted to know the answer I had to get to know this angel, this beautiful beautiful angel. After staring at her for who knows how long I wasn't counting the stupid bell rang she swiftly walked out of her chair and out of the class, I HAD to hear her voice again, even if it was rejection, someone so beautiful HAD to have a boy friend

"Hey wait up" I said a strange look crossed her face like I was nuts to talk to her

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch" I asked desperately but I played it cool

"Sure Jared" she said, I love it when she says my name the way it rolls of her lips

"Cool, so see you at lunch" I asked making sure she didn't have other plans….

"Yup, see you then" she said she looked shocked, beautiful. But shocked

"Awesome, see you later Kim" that's it her name is Kim! Right she sits next to me in English and science, and history... oh I feel lie such an idiot how could I not notice her I couldn't wait for lunch

~**at lunch~**

I was one of the first in line for food man was I hungry I grabbed as much as my plate to hold. Not even seeing what I was grabbing I really didn't like the cafeteria it was to dark not enough light but at the same time the white walls gave me a headache, not to mention the smell of last months meatloaf I quickly paid for my food and sat down and looked for Kim she cam in several moments later like she was looking for a place to sit had she forgotten about me? Surly not so then I called out her name

"Kim over hear" and I waved her over she walked over and smiled a breathtaking smile the ones that artists drew on there masterpieces

" hey " she said as she sat down I made a mental note likes salad and water I wonder if she likes those disgusting croutons

" how were your classes" I asked, I really wanted to know I hope it went well.

" they were okay, normal I guess" she said staring at her hands was that something she always did? Ugh I wanted her to tell me every last detail about her wonderful existence.

" awesome what classes did you have?" I asked maybe she could tutor me

" English, then Math" she said I felt bad she had math the only subject that made me nervous about the teacher she was strict and rude not to mention just plain scary.

" oh sorry about the math, I suck at it" I said

" im actually pretty good at it, it just depends on how you look at it" she said then for some reason she blushed a beautiful pink.

" how so?" I asked, anything to get the teachers off my back except loose Kim

" well what are you doing in class?" she asked

" decimals and fractions" I said why are we ever gonna frigin' use it? And its so BORING!

" well what spots are you having trouble with?" she asked I could she the gears turning in her little head it was adorable.

" uh, 9,11,3 I think" I said trying to think back

" well nines are easy its just that number repeated, over and over again, and threes just multiple 3x3 and that's nine so that's easy and do you know your nines multiplication tables?" she asked wow she is really smart

" yes" I said, it probably wouldn't be helpful If I said maybe…

"Well its just the nines times tables repeated" she said wow, that's simple?

"Wow, thanks Kim you rock" I said astounded math made simple

" anytime" she said shyly she smiled to herself then Paul, graig, Tony, and Craig came up

with the cheerleaders Anna, Julia, Eliza, Saphira and Quinn and sat down. I thought I saw quinn give Kim a death stare but she wouldn't do that would she?

"Sup man?" asked Paul I hadn't told him about Kim yet, nor was I planning to…

"not much man just hanging' with Kim" I said I smiled at her she blushed then smiled back

"Oh, hey Kim" he asked did he know her I was going to kill him I he had she s totally my type and he didn't recommend her, what a life

"Hey Paul, how's life" she asked emotionless

"Normal, normal as normal can be around hear" he said I heard her laugh under her breath as I started to get my lunch out the salad first sans croutons, and suddenly as I started to pick out the croutons so did she I was about to say something when Paul said something I wish he hadn't

"Yesh! You too Kim! What's up with you people and croutons?"

" its like dried bread, and its discussing, its like taking the life away I mean it used to be a wonderful piece of bread, and now its just a withered square, like a old dead thing you wouldn't eat that would you?" she said omg, she just told Paul off, add it to the list of reasons why I love her Paul looked outraged and disgusted I wish I had a camera we were all laughing under our breaths except Paul and Quinn did she like him or something? Hunh who knows.

" wow, Kim you did not just tell me off" said Paul she looked smug she was going in for the blow

" yup, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl" she asked raising her eyebrows sarcasm love list number 31….

" you didn't beat me" he said Paul hates being beaten

"oh, but I think I did" she said at this point everyone was listening and laughing but tony cracked he laughed as hared as he could Kim just giggled and I felt envious of Tony he made her laugh

" you are going to wish you didn't say that kim" Said Paul _ya and ill phase and kick your ass_ I thought mentally

"ya sure" she said and went back to eating her crouton-less salad then I remembered sam gave me the night off on Friday I can go to Dwain's party then I thought of Kim, she probably never goes to those things but its worth a shot

" Kim do you want to go to Dwain's party with me this Friday? I asked she looked stuned, Quinn was glairing at her at this moment in time I wanted to strangle her about forty two and a half seconds later she said

" sorry what?"

" will. You. Go. To. Dwain's. party. With. Me?" I asked again

" ugh, sure" she said _ yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!_ _The beautiful Kim conweller said yes to me im going on a date with Kim!_

" awesome" I smiled so big and brightly I it had gotten any bigger I would have fallen off. Then the worst happened the bell rung.

" se you later Kim" I said

" bye" she replied back today is officially the best frikin' day ever, so far….

**So there you have it Jared's POV I think the next chapter might be up in about a week! Thanks so much to all who have put this as there story alert and who have reviewed, witch reminds me REVIEW! See the button click the button, **** that makes one writer verry happy what do you think should happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Kim's pov~ **

I woke up Thursday morning in awe yesterday Jared McClain actually asked me out, but this was probably some sick joke him and the baseball team are puling on me knowing I have had a crush on him forever literally I was 7 and he stood up for me one day because Leah Clearwater was sick she was always there for me but she and Jared have always been enemies ever since his older brother started dating her cousin along with Rachel Black, at the same time they were both players. So I got out of bed and brushed my teeth and hair, then I put on my best jeans ( skinny ) along with my favorite aropostale shirt. After I had been ready for twenty minutes I knew I couldn't hold it off any longer I had to tell my mother, but what would I tell her ' hi mom im going on a date with a guy I have had a crush on since I was 7 even though it probably is a joke' ya what a heart to heart conversation. So I walked down the stairs I decided if she was reading the paper I would tell her later and continue on with my day like the chicken I really was but if not I would tell her _please oh please be reading the paper!_ And there she was reading the paper _thank you!_

"Bye mom, im leaving" I said

" Bye Hon see you tonight" she said

I quickly went out the door rushing to my car after 2 and a half minutes of listening to Bruno mars grenade I pulled up into a spot in my old car and grabbed my books and walked to my first class and who was there but Jared McClain? I walked up and sat beside him wow, they were really going all out on this prank, my heart was going to shatter but I didn't care after I had been rejected I could probably get over him or fall harder

" hey Kim" he said to me

"Hi Jared" I said blankly

"How was your night?" he asked nonchalantly

"fine" I was not going to mention I was up half the night trying to figure things out

"your lying" he said flashing me a crooked smile

"how, may I ask"

"you just.. ugh, look tired" dang! He was good

" not in the least" I said taking out my binder and waiting for the teacher to start the lesson English was my favorite class not sure why I just loved my English Teacher! She was nice she joked a lot and the way she sounded when she talked while she was reading

It was majestic. The class passed in a blur then we had boring science my teacher was just so gum ho! Science is cool! Not saying that its not its just I'd rather be writing…. When Lunch came along again Abby was sitting with that boyfriend of her's and brook once again had detention so I was stuck sitting alone or so I thought I looked over at Jared's table and he wasn't there but then I looked at my normal table and voila! Jared McClain? So I walked over

"hey Kim how were classes" he asked

"Fine, I guess"

"do you want to play 20 Questions" he asked

"ugh, sure" I said did he really want to know about me? Boring plain Kim Conweller with her eyes to far apart and cheeks to big to balance them out?

" what's your favorite color" he asked getting out a note book

"ugh, Blue"

"Deep sea blue, baby blue?"

"in between" I said a little out of my comfort zone

"Favorite fruit?"

"Asian pears" I said

"What's that?" he asked

" an apple looking thing that tastes like a pear and an apple" I said

"cool, so like an perapple?" he said grinning

"exactly" I said I was smiling and giggling wow he was amazing!

"Favorite vegetable?" He said back to 20 questions

"ummm, cucumber" I said

"what no crazy out of this world fruit, im disappointed" he said flashing me another smile

"sorry to disappoint" I said laughing

"s'okay" he said

"favorite flower?"

"Lilly's"

"favorite pastime" dang! I was going to have to be a dork again

"writing" I said blushing for the first time all period

" awesome, I love to write too, if only I had some inspiration, hey hears a crazy idea do you want to come and help me write instead of going to Dwain's party tomorrow? He asked

" uh, okay! That sounds like fun" I said

" so do you want to do it at my house or yours" he asked

"yours, my mom doesn't like me hanging out with guys" I said

"no that's totally cool" he said "do you have any brothers or sisters"

"no just me and my mom, what about you?" I asked curiously

" I have my older brother mark, he's twenty two, my younger sister Mary-eve she's twelve, my brother Jason ten, and my little little sister Katie she's four" he said

" wow that must be some job" I said

"ya, they can be a pain but there worth it I love the little munchkin's to death" he said just then the bell rang

"so I'll se you tomorrow?" he asked

"yup see you tomorrow" I said

**so there you go ch. 4 the next one will be up probably next week! You see that little revew button you know you want to click it oh and btw the speech about my English teacher goes out to mrs. Lemire! You rock!**

**~Future writer girl!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Jared's pov~**

I woke up late Thursday, I had patrol the night before till' 'bout one then me and Paul swapped so like I said got up late, I woke up to find that sun was out I looked around my room nothin' to special just painted brown with photos and trophy's and stuff like that

"Dang!" I shouted as I looked at my alarm clock 7:45 school starts in 45 minutes and I had ms. Lemire first period, and Kim was in that class so I obviously had to be there before her maybe get to know her a little more it may have only been one day but hey! I asked out girls in ten minutes but Kim, I dunno I just wanted to take it slower because she meant more to me I threw on a pair of shorts and a simple aropostale t-shirt people were probably going to stare at me but oh well _I hope Kim doesn't mind_ I thought to myself mentally but im sure she didn't then I remembered I am going on a date with her tomorrow! Ugh Dwain's party maybe I should invite her over hear instead my parents will be out along with Mary- eve, and Jason, hopefully someone will take Katie, I love the little munchkin but she's just well _four_. After I realized the time 8 dang I had thirty minutes I practically ran down the stairs

"Hey, wolf boy slow down" said Mary-eve she was in on the wolf thing because her and my mom and my little sister Katie were hear when I first phased cuz' I just ran home like any normal boy would do but Katie doesn't understand she just thought I was doing a magic trick ahh, the stupidity of being four I shoved 2 pieces of toast in my mouth while I said

"Got to see Kim" I said

"who's Kim" she asked her eyes practically out of her sockets bouncing in place

"A friend" I said

"A special friend" she asked

"yes, now go do 12 year old things" I said

"Fine" she said grabbing her hand bag she looked like any kid at la push sleek dark straight hair dark skin tone her's was more olive but anyhoo she liked wearing quarter length t-shirts with jeans no make-up she was kinda a tom-boy, that reminded me

"good luck in fall ball" I said

"thanks for remembering" she said I just nodded upwards telling her I heard her and I ran out the door I took me 2 minutes to get to the school eight fifteen yes early!

"Why, hello Mr. McClain" said Mrs. Lemire

"Hey, Mrs. Lemire, how ya doin'" I asked

"very fine thank you Mr. McClain" she said as I sat down I just smiled at her she was a good teacher I just wasn't interested in school then I remembered Kim loves school I must have to try harder, its funny how much I've changed in one day but before I had time to ponder she came, my sun, my sky my world Kim… she looked dazzling her skinny jeans made her look taller and the shirt just fit her perfectly because she was perfect.

" hey Kim" I said

"Hi Jared" she said blankly

"How was your night?" I asked nonchalantly

"fine" she was lying around midnight I went to check on her and she was pacing in her room

"your lying" I said flashing me a crooked smile

"how, may I ask" she said

"you just.. ugh, look tired" I said that totally sounded like a lie I should tell her tomorrow, no to early maybe…. Third date yes! Perfect third date

"not in the least" she said taking out her binder waiting for Mrs. Lemire to start I couldn't focus I was staring at Kim the whole time I just couldn't stop staring like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time my sun… my Kim soon after that the bell rang as she snuck off to her a.p classes but I had math next I used the technique that Kim taught me and it worked fantastic wow she was something when I passed in my work the teacher looked very impressed and that was good for me, REALY good for me by the time lunch came along I decided not to sit at my regular table witch caused some sad expressions mostly by Quinn I had been ignoring her well why wouldn't I Kim is in the room. she looked at me dumbfound then smiled slightly then sat down

"hey Kim how were classes" i asked

"Fine, I guess"

"do you want to play 20 Questions" I asked I really wanted to know my Kim

"ugh, sure"

" what's your favorite color" I asked getting out a note book I could write this all down

"ugh, Blue" ahh! She wasn't specific enough

"Deep sea blue, baby blue?"

"in between" she said how many reasons do I love the….

"Favorite fruit?"

"Asian pears" she said

"What's that?" I asked now it was my turn o sound stupid

" an apple looking thing that tastes like a pear and an apple" she said think of something cool…

"cool, so like an perapple?" I said grinning yes It worked

"exactly" she said she was smiling and laughing, reason 53 why I love the… I would have to tell her one day how much I changed for her, im rhyming!

"Favorite vegetable?" I asked

"ummm, cucumber" she said another thing we have in common Paul was right wow I guess there's a first for everything

"what no crazy out of this world fruit, im disappointed" I said flashing her a smile

"sorry to disappoint" she said laughing again

"s'okay" I said

"favorite flower?"

"Lilly's"

"favorite pastime" I asked she didn't answer fast enough

"writing" she said, that was the first time she blushed all period she's getting more comfortable with me!

" awesome, I love to write too, if only I had some inspiration, hey hears a crazy idea do you want to come and help me write instead of going to Dwain's party tomorrow? I asked

" uh, okay! That sounds like fun" she said I knew she would enjoy that and we would be alone…_ jared! Take it slow!_ I mentally yelled at myself

" so do you want to do it at my house or yours" I asked

"yours, my mom doesn't like me hanging out with guys" she said, so that's why she didn't have a boyfriend

"no that's totally cool" I said "do you have any brothers or sisters" thinking about my siblings

"no just me and my mom, what about you?" she asked curiously

" I have my older brother mark, he's twenty two, my younger sister Mary-eve she's twelve, my brother Jason ten, and my little little sister Katie she's four"I said

" wow that must be some job" she said

"ya, they can be a pain but there worth it I love the little munchkin's to death" I said thinking of all the good times, and the bad. just then the bell rang

"so I'll se you tomorrow?"I asked

"yup see you tomorrow" I said little did she know I'd be seeing her a whole lot sooner

**okay so again this is dedicated to my wonderful teacher Mrs. Lemire and I posted tis chapter now because there probably won't be a new chapter up for another two weeks, I might squeeze in a Christmas present for you guy's and do one sooner but if not HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **** review review review **


	6. Chapter 6

**~Kim's pov~**

today was the day, the day I had my first date with Jared McClain! I had been waiting for this day since, since _(flash back)_

"_hey crazy Conweller" said Rebecca black _

"_don't call me that" I said quietly _

"_who's gonna stop me eh crazy?" she asked "Leah is out sick today no one is hear to save you" _

"_umm" I said as she slapped the books out of my hand while her and her twin just laughed_

"_hey leave her alone" said a voice I didn't recognize at the time _

"_who just told me what to do" said Rebecca angrily_

"_Me" said the boy he was thin and just adorable the kind of kid you expected to see on a laundry detergent comercial_

"_you and what army" she said Jared towered over her even when he wasn't trying _

"_No army just me, now leave her alone" he said the last part slowly Rachel and Rebecca gave me a death glare as they flipped there hair and walked away _

"_Hey, you okay" he asked _

"_perfect" I said as he gave me my books _

"_Anytime" he said flashing me a smile, at that time I realized I had a crush and that Jared McClain and I were meant to be together, forever._ (End of flash back) school passed with a blur he wasn't there but Paul came up to me and relayed his message

"Jared will pick you up at 7, okay" he said

"awesome" I said

"Yup, later Kim" he said walking away I might learn to like him, _might_

after school I flew threw my homework I guess this might be a good time to tell my mom after my shower, I staled, it was kinda my thing. After my 30 minute shower I did my hair then put on a robe and walked downstairs _breath Kim breath _

"Mom am I aloud to go out tonight?" I asked she looked up

"go out where" she said skeptically looking over her paper giving me the evil eye

"Just a friends" I said

"How long will you be out" she said was that a yes

"ugh ten, maybe earlier" I said

"alright, Have fun honey"

"thanks Mom" I said running up the stairs oh my god! It was 6! Only one hour I never knew what to wear to dates, maybe because I only had ever had one boyfr- _NO! _I shouted in my head, I hated what he did to me, to _us _but now I had a chance to be with Jared, even if it was a joke, I wish it wasn't even if he was a dog, I would always Love him, always even after marriage to some guy I would always secretly be wishing it was him. I just picked out something simple it was still remotely warm out so I wore jeans with my

avril lavigne t- shirt ( pink with skull and cross bones) and a blue sweater and I put a simple vest over top I curled my hair in large ringlet's past my shoulders, in my eyes I looked awesome, but I had to see it through Jared's eyes and I was so excited. It was 6:58 when the door bell rang

"Bye, Mom" I yelled

"Bye hun, have fun" she said

"Got it!" and I ran out the door he looked normal, but did he get taller AGAIN? His major growth spurts were hurting my neck

"Hey Jared" I said

"Hey…Kim you look…" he trailed off ugh oh did he not like it

"Is that a bad you look or…" said also trailing off

"No! no, you look to amazingly beautiful for words" he said

"thanks" I said quietly blushing

"Anytime" he said as he walked me to the truck then he opened the door for me I blushed even harder. As we drove to his house we sat quietly I just thought one thought I was in the same truck as Jared McClain going to Jared McClain's house spending time with Jared McClain! Maybe dreams do come true… =D

**~Jared's POV~**

I was mad, not mad but furious agitated if I do say so myself (I've been getting smarter for Kim when we get older and get married I really should tell her what I did for her, not like I wouldn't do it but anyway) Sam told me I had to stay home and help with 'pack stuff'

"Can't Paul do it" I asked sounding like I was my baby sister when she asked to stay up later

"Ya can't Paul do it" said Paul he wanted to stay home, but I had a reason I wanted to see my Kim

"Why do you want to go Jared?" asked Sam I shoved a cookie in my mouth Emily was an amazing cook, I wonder if Kim could cook?

"Emily these are by far the most delicious ones you've made by far" I said

"why thank you Jared" she said Smiling

"Jared, why do you Want to go?" Sam asked again

"Jared, you know our kind can't date, they'll just end up with broken hearts" he said flinching probably thinking of his stupid ex-girlfriend Leah Clearwater, I prayed I never had to meet the chick

"Its not really a date, more like destiny" I said

"Did you imprint?" Sam asked looking skeptical

"Yes" I said Looking proud

"Yay! Another she wolf, Jared I have to meet her, what's her name! what's she like? Is she pretty, oh of course she pretty tell me details!" she said very fast if I wouldn't have been a werewolf I would not have been able to hear a word she said.

"Ugh, Kim, she very shy, blushes a lot, and no Emily she is not pretty, she is drop dead gorgeous" I said with pride

"what's her last name?"

"Umm, not to sure" I said

"Dude that girl you keep staring at and that you have lunch with?" asked Paul

"No duh" I said

"Well lover boy you imprinted on the class geek Kim Conweller" he said I then punched him square in the nose

"Dude!" he said re- positioning his nose

"Call her that word ever again you will be un-able to reproduce" I said

"Okay! Okay!" he said "Just lay off the nose"

"Umm, Kim Conweller" said Emily looking a little uncomfortable

"Yes" I said

"Just Keep her away from the Black sisters, and if you do anything to hurt her not saying that you would-she added quickly after she saw me start to shake- you will be in for a butt kicking Clearwater stile" she said

"Hunh?" I said

"Leah Clearwater? Ring a bell, ya she's like Kim's protector, without her she would have enrolled in a private school years ago" I didn't know she was bullied, damn, I kneed to get to know my imprint.

"okay any other suggestions" I said

"Keep her away from poles, she likes to stare at the ground, and if she ever gets nervous, well good luck" she said

"So can I go to school?" I asked

"Sorry Jared but no, tell Paul to relay a message" said Sam

"But sa-am" me and Paul said in unison

"No if's and's or butt's, your staying, and your going" he told me in Paul in the Alfa voice not fair! I told Paul to use my exact words and try and be nice I was shaking half the day because I thought of Kim, alone. She was a loner so she would be sitting at her table waiting for someone to sit down, I knew Paul wouldn't I guess I could look forward to seeing her. Like I always do. But still I got ready and headed out the door wearing normal pants and a t-shirt when I got to the door I knocked once hoping it was Kim and not her mom I wasn't good with mom's they didn't like me, I didn't like Kim but I guess If she would be my in-law….. oh well

"Bye, Mom" she yelled

"Bye hun, have fun" she said

"Got it!" Kim said in her sweet angelic voice she came rushing out the door and wow she looked….. amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, all those words combined were not even a pinch of how beautiful she was

"Hey Jared" she said Smiling

"Hey Kim…..you look" I trailed off no words were anywhere near her beauty

"Is that a bad you look.." she asked she thought I was insulting her it hurt mentally and physically

"No you just look to amazingly beautiful for words" I blurted out oh dang it! Now she was going to feel uncomfortable around me all night unless I could make her forget…_ JARED! STOP IT_ I have to stop doing that all the mental slapping Is giving my brain a jostle

"Thanks" she said quietly she was also blushing very lightly and smiling the whole drive there I could only think of one thing to say to her

Kim Conweller I love you.

**Awww how adorable! Jared loves Kim and Kim Loves Jared I found this song that fits them perfectly actually, its called jonnie and jess or something like that and its by Lights hope you all enjoyed this one there will probably be one up after Christmas, so until then MERRY CHRISTMAS! Happy Hanukah! Happy st. Lucia! Happy kwanza! Or whatever else you celebrate just Enjoy it!**

**~FRG! **


	7. Chapter 7

**~Kim's POV~**

I got out of the car quickly so did he I wasn't sure how this night would start or End, heck I wasn't even sure if he liked me I was so surprised by him asking to do school work instead of going to a party it just wasn't Jared.

"So, this is my house" he said

"Its wonderful" I said Smiling

"Im glad you like it" he said walking to the door he opened it for me, my first impression of the household was clean and proper until I heard screaming

"What the…." He said we walked quietly to the living room it was blue with white furniture just homey then I saw his siblings Mary-Eve was gorgeous, she was wearing a Chicago Bears jersey while her brother was wearing a green bay packer's I was a total Bears Fan 100% I never knew Jared's family enjoyed it also

"Bears are better" she yelled

"No way! Go green bay!" said the boy, I guessed he was Jason

"Okay Dr. Seuse, when you stop rhyming go get your sense back, its in the Bears end-zone" she yelled and then I saw the cutest little thing wearing a Bears jersey also I looked over at Jared he looked horrified

"What are you 3 doing hear?" he asked

"Don't worry lover boy we will be gone as soon as the Bears score there next touch down" she said smiling I noticed she didn't wear any make-up and her hair was up in a messy pony tail I think I might learn to like her

"Don't you mean when the Packer's" he said

"Who's winning" I asked

"Bears" Mary-eve said evilly and glaring at her brother

"Sweet, did they start urlacher?" I asked Jared stared at me in awe

"Ugh, yeah you a fan?" she asked

"Only my entire life" I said

"Awesome, who's your fav player?" she asked me I was really going to like this one

"Urlacher, no less" I said Jared stared at me opened mouthed

"Sweet" she said I just nodded

"So who's your friend" asked his little brother Jason

"This is Kim, she is going to be helping me with my homework" he said

"Ha-ha, good luck with that Kim" said Jason

"Okay bye guy's" he said ushering them out

"Nice meeting you Kim" said Jason and Mary-Eve at the same time

"You too" I said smiling just then little Katie came up to me and asked

"Are you Jerry's Girlfriend?" I didn't know what to say

"Good bye Katie" he said

"Bye Jerry, bye Kimmie" she said skipping out of the house

"You're a bears Fan" he said staring at me with warm brown eyes

"Yeah, why?" I asked he just started laughing

"Lets just say I thought I was the only one apart from my family on the whole revs that liked the Bears" he said smiling

"well, now there's me and you" I said smiling

"You know you haven't blushed in the-he looked at his watch-23 minutes you've been with me" he said almost desperately

"Wow, I think it's a record" I said smiling "So shall we get to writing?" I asked

"Please" he said

"Okay, so the first thing you have to do is pick something, anything, a thing you hate, a thing you love or it could be that one small thing that dives you insane, good and bad" I said I saw the gears turning then suddenly he looked into my eyes so deep I swear I could see his soul, as he could see mine. His lips were several inches away from mine I swear I saw his gaze flicker to my lips for several seconds I knew I wanted to kiss him but I knew he didn't want to kiss me.

"Found something" he finally said

"And what would that be?" I asked

"Your eye's" he said weekly did I do that to him? No must be something else I smiled, biting my lower lip and subconsciously tilting my head to the side

"How very sweet of you, okay can I give you some constructive criticism?" I asked backing away he sighed and sat down I followed

"Sure" he said going back to his bubbly self

"well, try and think of a memory with cet object, and if It gets to hard you can always change it" I said he looked shocked

"why would I change it?" he asked

"Well, its my eyes, im sure you know better things than that" I said

"I don't know anything but your eyes" he said staring at me again

"I highly doubt that, I mean there are some rumors going around about your stupidity but Jared I thought you were smarter than that" I said shaking my head slowly

"Nope, your eye's are the only thing I know" he said smiling, but it was fading I swear I saw him staring at my mouth again, and I found myself staring at his I remember dreaming about the day Jared would realize he loves me and the way he would kiss me, the way he feels about my eyes I feel about him, all of him without Jared I know nothing.

"Well, then why don't you try writing?" I asked

"Okay" he said about five minutes later he was done and he handed it to me

_her Eyes, not only the deepest shade of brown, but the most beautiful, oh what I would do to see them, swim the biggest oceans, run forever, be beat up, die just to see her eyes. The day I saw her eyes was the best of my life I walked into class and gave into the urge to look over, that's when I saw them. No one word could describe the beauty I saw in them, I swear I could see her soul, there was only one thing that could ever match her eyes her voice, I thought I had died never had I ever heard such a beautiful sound that made me weak. I act different around her ever since that day, the beautiful angel may never want me to be anything but her friend, if that's what she wants then I will give her just that, my beautiful angel may never want to hear even my name after I tell her, but I must I love you Kim Conweller, and know nothing but your eye's your face, your lips, you._ After I was done reading this I felt like crying, half because I was touched that Jared wrote that for me and the second half was furious, how far were they planning on going for a joke

"Kim, Kim why are you crying?" he asked concerned

"Half of my brain is telling me that you love me, but the other part is furious" I said truthfully

"Why is one part of your brain furious?" he asked

"Because Jared, this isn't real, you don't love me. And you sure as heck didn't write that about my eye's and why do you want to play with my emotions, how far are you going to go for a stupid prank?" I asked

"Kim, I know its hard to believe but yes I do love you, and yes I did write that about you, and I don't want to play with your emotions and this is sure as hell not a prank!" he said he was breathing hard his hands were shaking

"Are you sure because it sure sounds like a stupid prank that your baseball team put together" I said

"No, its not, how did you know I was on the baseball team anyway" he said a little mad

"Oh! Like you and your buddy's didn't know, and I know almost everything about you!" I yelled "Like when you were 12 and you started dating, Natasha Brown she was 13 the relationship lasted four months seven and a half days and seven minutes" I said finally

"How did you know" he asked skeptically

"Alright you caught me Jared I have had a crush on you since we were seven!" I said he looked so hurt

"Why?" he asked his tone was dead

"Because you stood up for me one day when Leah Clearwater was out sick" I said quiet

"Kim, I know im stupid and I know I have been nothing but rotten to you but I really really REALLY love you" he said, how many times had I wished he had told me I love you? And now that he finally admitted it I had to be stuborn

"Why" I asked "Why me why now?" I asked

"I don't know what drew me to you and I know why but I don't want to lose you you'll think im lying and run off I won't see you for days and that in itself will drive me insane! Also the fact that my imprint will be away from me!" he said almost yelling he was shaking it reminded me of an erupting volcano, how it shook then exploded but what did he mean by imprint? I ran everything I knew about Quileute's and stopped dead at werewolves, imprints, and vampires. Omygod!

"You're a werewolf" I said

**okay this is where it starts to get good the next chapter will be in Jared's point of view of the situation that just happened, I wanted to do a shout out to **0bsethed1 **for all the** **reviews you rock also check out thing's I'll never say by avril lavinge! Okay I know I said this 300,00 times but merry Christmas and if you all keep reviewing I might post another soon! Okay thanks **

**~FRG**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Jared's POV~ **

she got out of the Car Quickly, I didn't like it I couldn't feel her warmth so naturally I just hated it, and she just looked so beautiful, so breathtakingly beautiful. And she was mine, well soon she would be mine

"So this is my house" I said dying to hear her voice again

"it's wonderful" she said smiling at that I smiled she actually liked the house shocker

"Im glad you like it" because your going to be spending a lot of time hear with me I wanted to say but I kept the last part in I walked up to the door and opened it for her she smiled at me, I was glad she wasn't wearing much make-up in my opinion she looked better without any on. She looked around with a smile playing on her lips then I heard screaming

"What the…." I said I walked into the living room oh no! I forgot the Bears and Packer's game was tonight, they were supposed to go to our aunt Sandy's house why were they still hear?

"Bears are better" yelled marry-eve oh no! not another fight!

"No way! Go green bay!" yelled Jason, he was one of the two Packer's fans in the house, it was him and my dad, I hadn't managed to switch them yet

"Okay Dr. Seuse, when you stop rhyming go get your sense back, its in the Bears end-zone" yelled Mary-Eve then I saw little Katie, oh no was she in the middle of this! Ugh Katie has to be one of the care-freest toddler in the world, who happened to be a bears Fan she looked like every other little girl on the revs, caramel skin tone and black hair, but her's was a little curly, no clue where it came from….

"What are you 3 doing hear?" I asked a little annoyed

"Don't worry lover boy we will be gone as soon as the Bears score there next touch down" said Mary-Eve grinning

"Don't you mean when the Packer's" said Jason

"Who's winning" she said

"Bears" Mary-eve said evilly and glaring at Jason

"Sweet, did they start urlacher?" she asked, oh my god was she a bears fan?

"Ugh, yeah you a fan?" asked Mary-Eve

"Only my entire life" she said oh my god she was perfect! She Liked football!

"Awesome, who's your fav player?" Mary-Eve asked if she said urlacher that would be number 39!

"Urlacher, no less" I stared at my angel, she knew football

"Sweet" my sister said she just nodded

"So who's your friend" asked my little pest of a brother

"This is Kim, she is going to be helping me with my homework" I told him

"Ha-ha, good luck with that Kim" said Jason

"Okay bye guy's" I said ushering them out

"Nice meeting you Kim" said Jason and Mary-Eve at the same time

"You too" she said smiling then my teeny tiny little sis came up and asked Kim a question I wish she wouldn't have

"Are you Jerry's Girlfriend?" she asked oh god that was going to make her even more uncomfortable

"Good bye Katie" I said

"Bye Jerry, bye Kimmie" she said skipping out of the house

"You're a Bears fan?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" she said

"Lets just say I thought I was the only one on the revs that liked the bears apart from my family" I told her, I tried to sway Paul but he has always been a raiders fan

"Well now there's me and you" she said smiling, then I realized she hasn't blushed the whole time she's been hear

"You know you haven't blushed in the whole-I looked at my watch- 23 minutes you've been hear" I said

"wow, I think it's a record" she said smiling "Shall we get to writing"

"Please" I said

"Okay, so the first thing you have to do is pick something, anything, a thing you hate, a thing you love or it could be that one small thing that dives you insane, good and bad" she told me I tried to think, what was something that dived me insane? When she blushed no, suddenly I looked into her eyes her beautiful angel like eye's I thought I could see her soul! Her face was a few inches away I so desperately wanted to kiss her Lips. My gaze flickered to them but then I thought _what if she doesn't want to kiss me back, then I just ruined everything I had set out to do, Do not kiss her. but you can write about her _

"Found something" I said

"And what would that be" she asked

"Your eye's" I finally said weakly she always did that to me. Always. She smiled, bit her lower lip and tilted her head. It was adorable

"How very sweet of you can I give some constructive criticism?" she asked me I sighed and sat down, she followed

"sure" I said

"well, try and think of a memory with cet object, and if It gets to hard you can always change it" she said I was shocked did she think it was hard to think about her eye's?

"why would I change it?" I asked

"Well, its my eyes, im sure you know better things than that" she said

"I don't know anything but your eyes" I told her, staring into her eye's

"I highly doubt that, I mean there are some rumors going around about your stupidity but Jared I thought you were smarter than that" she said shaking her head slowly

"Nope, your eye's are the only thing I know" I told her smiling I caught myself staring at her mouth again, this three date plan was not going well! I wanted to kiss her so badly my entire being was shouting _ kiss her you idiot! She's your imprint the feelings are the same!_ Ahh, how I wish that would be true, but alas no such luck!

"Okay then try writing" she challenged me

"Okay" I said I let the words flow out of me, like nothing else like my pen lead the way only thinking of her, my Kim, My Angel, My soul, the one thing that keeps me grounded, my moon, my sky, my stars, my gravity, My everything. About five minutes in I decided that I had written enough and I handed it to her I watched her read it, she looked flattered at first but then when she got to the end she was crying. Why was my angel crying?

"Kim, Kim why are you crying?" I asked her

"Half of my brain is telling me that you love me, but the other part is furious" she told me

"Why is one part of your Brain furious?" I asked it didn't make any sense I had just told her how I feel and she's furious, I blame myself I should have picked how I feel about how the bears are doing this season, but I had to be all wishy washy.

"Because Jared, this isn't real, you don't love me. And you sure as heck didn't write that about my eye's and why do you want to play with my emotions, how far are you going to go for a stupid prank?" she asked, so she thought this was a prank! Now it all made sense

"Kim, I know its hard to believe but yes I do love you, and yes I did write that about you, and I don't want to play with your emotions and this is sure as hell not a prank!" I said. I

was breathing hard and my hands were shaking

"Are you sure because it sure sounds like a stupid prank that your baseball team put together" she said, how did she know I was on the baseball team I only ever told Quinn

"No, its not, how did you know I was on the baseball team anyway" I said a little mad regretting it immediately

"Oh! Like you and your buddy's didn't know, and I know almost everything about you!"

she yelled, man I loved a girl with a temper "Like when you were 12 and you started dating, Natasha Brown she was relationship lasted four months seven and a half days and seven minutes" she said firmly how in the heck did she know that no one knew that, it was barely dating I was TWELVE!

"How did you know" I asked

"Alright you caught me Jared I have had a crush on you since we were seven!" I felt instantaneously awful, how in the Heck could I not have noticed her before, now I felt even worse, I had hurt my angel and yet, she still loved me, my heart grew two sizes that day she likes me! But then it swelled back to normal knowing I had hurt her! I was such an idiot, a moron, a son of a-

"Why" I asked

"Because you stood up for me one day when Leah Clearwater was out sick" she said quietly, Leah Clearwater. Nice? To Kim? I couldn't picture it

"Kim, I know im stupid and I know I have been nothing but rotten to you but I really really REALLY love you" I told her, I hoped she would believe me! Please, Please Please!

"Why" I asked "Why me why now?" she asked

"I don't know what drew me to you and I know why but I don't want to lose you you'll think im lying and run off I won't see you for days and that in itself will drive me insane! Also the fact that my imprint will be away from me!" oh shituky mushrooms did I just say Imprint! Oh god please have missed that part! I saw the gears turning in her head while she was thinking

"You're a werewolf" she said. Oh. Shit. She figured it out!

**Alright there you go! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you all really enjoyed this one! A special thanks to all that have reviewed and im sorry I can't write back! But I really do appreciate all the reviews! **

**Keep reviewing and have a safe and Happy Christmas!**

**~FRG **


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Kim's POV~**

"your a werewolf" I told him he looked petrified what if I was wrong? Oh god if I was wrong he would never aproach me again!

"what?" he asked me "How did you know?"

"You mean, im right?" i said

"Yes" he said my face sure was a sight to see, it was probably struck with fear

"Oh my god" i said slowly,

"Yeah, i know" he said staring at his floor hands in his pocket, was he embarrased? Then it clicked

"thats why you were off school those two weeks, and why your skin is so warm, and why you noticed me and why your " i trailed off

"Yes, Kim. and may i say wow, i think your the first imprint ever to figure it out" he said, Imprint, oh right! Oh my god! That would mean im Jared McClain's other half? I knew it! For some reason, i wasn't scared ya the guy i had had a crush on since forever coukd turn into a giant fluffy dog but, it just seemed _normal, or was i the freak?who cares jared McClain is mine!_

"I am?" i said

"Yup, smartest and prettyiest Imprint Ever" he told me smiling

"Thanks" i said

"No problem, Kimmie" he said

"Jared, do you mind not calling me Kimmie?" i asked

"Of course Kim, no problem"He said smiling wow, he was my other half? I was the luckiest half ever!

"So, how long have you had a crush on me?" he asked, oh god the question i have been dreading for years!

"Um, about... um 10 years" i said

"Ten?" he asked

"Yup, ten years almost to the day" i said oh god! Im the freakiest other half in existance!

"Your keeping track?" he asked i probably looked really uncomfortale because then he said "Not that i care, i think its really cute" he said. Jared McClain just called me cute? Wow he must love me.

"Yeah, i have had a crush on you for ten years eleven months and twenty one days" i told him a little embarrased

"how long have you loved me?" he asked

"What?" i asked did he just ask me that?

"How. . you. Loved. Me?" he asked smiling i gave it a thought, oh wow

"Um, who said i love you?" i asked

"Me" he said leaning in

"Oh, okay then" i said then he leaned in and kissed me his lips felt warm and inviting he came in closer i was almost on top of him his arms came around me and started down my back i put my hand in his hair and we stayed there for about two minutes. Our lips in sinc when he reluctantly pulled away

"Holy wow, do you know how much of and amazing kisser you are" he asked

"Um, I am?" i asked

"Yes" he said

"Good to know" i said laughing

"I love you" he told me

"Not, nearly as much or as long as i love you" I told him

"do you want to play twenty questions?" he asked reaching for his notebook

"Alright" I said "You go first, i already know everthing about you so" i trailed off

"Okay then, favourite singer and favourite song by that singer"

"Carrie underwood and all american girl" i said

"favourite thing to eat"

"pinaple chicken"

"Awesome, i love a girl who loves there meat. Do you like steak and if yes how do you like it"

"Um, yes i like steak-on my own terms-and a little bloody" he just stared at me with shocked eye's

"I told him!" he finaly said

"What?" i asked " who did you tell?"

"Oh! Sorry, i told Paul that i wasen't a vampire for liking my steak a little bloody" he told me smiling

"oh, cool" i said a little uncomfortable

"Last boyfriend" he asked i wasn't even thinking when i replied

" James coneroy" i could see the fury in his eye's oh boy did i make a mistake

**There you go the newest instalation of took you long enough, were finaly getting to ONE of my many plans for this story! And if you guy's don't mind you could check out my newest story 'my happy ever after; ya as if' its a leah clearwater and im not sure if im going to continue or not, thanks for all the awesome reviews! LOVE YA!**

**~FRG!**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Jared's POV~**

"Your a werwolf" oh. Shit. She figured it out

"What?" i asked her "How did you figure it out" i was curious how in the hell could anyone have figured out that i turn into a giant dog by patrol? Really how did she do that!

"You mean, im right?" she asked. Was she doubting her evaluation? Ohh god! I sound like a braniac but still really?

"yes" i said he face her gorgeous face was struck with fear because of me, oh god im an idiot!

"Oh. My. God." She said slowly

"Ya, i know" i said staring at the floor hnds in my pockets. I wanted to tell her it was alright i wanted to tell her nothing was wrong i wanted to kiss her fear away but i didn't wan't to scare her off ethier so i keep my lips shut

"Thats why you were off school those two weeks, thats why your skin is so hot, thats why you noticed me thats why, why" she was failing for words damn she was observant!

"Yes Kim, and may i say i think your the first imprint to figure it out" i said she was so smart and pretty, no gorgeous all around gorgeous down to her laugh and she was my other half, she always would be, and she will forever be my only love. Ever

"I am" She asked did she doubt herself? No she knew she was smart I was the dumbest person i knew (Besides Paul of course)

"Yup, smartest and prettiest imprint ever" i told her smiling, oh that reminded me she has to meet Emily, oh dear god she has to meet Emily!

"Thanks" she said smiling

"No problem Kimmie" i said whops did i just call her kimmie, i know how mucj i hate it when Katie calls me jerry...

"Do you mind not calling me Kimmie?" she asked

"Of course Kim, no problem" i said

"So, how long have you had a crush on me?" i asked remembering when she was talking about pranks

"Umm, about 10 years" she said, god! Did i ever feel horrible! How could she ave known we were perfect for each other that long? Oh right, she's Kim

"Ten?" I asked

"Yup, ten years almost to the day" she said, wow she must like me if she's keeping track!

"Your keeping track?"i asked she looked really uncomfortable then i added "Not that i care, i think its really cute" because i really did, i have liked kim for 3 days 4 hours and twenty seven minutes

"Yeah, i have had a crush on you for ten years eleven months and twenty one days" she told me I fought back smiling like an idiot, but that broght on another thought

"How long have you loved me?" i asked, i hope she would say like a month because if not i was screwed

"what?" she asked

"How. Long. Have. You. Loved. Me?" i asked again

"Um, who said i love you" she said in a joking tone

"Me" i said leaning in i couln't take it any more i had to kiss her i just had to!

"Oh, okay then" she said before she could even think about it i kissed her, her lips were the best thing i have ever tasted, the best candy, with a tangy fruit, but with vanilla, i compared so many scents but none of them fit perfectly they were also quite soft i smellt bubble gum flavored lip smackers, yumm!i pulled her down so she was almost on top of me, i enjoyed that. My arms came around her and down her back it just felt so right her hands knotted in my hair, trying to be verry gentil. Why? She knew i was a werewolf why was she trying not to hurt me shouln't I be the one trying not to break her? I reluctantly pulled away because both of ourr breathing was getting heavy

"Holy wow, do you know how good of a kisser you are?" i asked

"Um, i am" she said there she goes doubting herself again

"Yes" was all i could say

"Good to know" she said smiling

"I love you" i told her truthfully

"Not nearly as long or as much as i love you" she told me, i felt love and addoration for this girl, woman come out of my ears, Kim conweller loves me! And she always will

"do you want to play twenty questions?" I asked reaching for my notebook

"Alright" she said "You go first, i already know everthing about you so" she trailed off

"Okay then, favourite singer and favourite song by that singer"

"Carrie underwood and all american girl" never heard of it, or her for that matter

"favourite thing to eat"

"pinaple chicken" sweet she's a meat lover

"Awesome, i love a girl who loves there meat. Do you like steak and if yes how do you like it"

"Um, yes i like steak-on my own terms-and a little bloody"she told. me another reason why we are perfect for each other Meat!

"I told him!" I said partialy to myself talking about Paul beeing an -

What?" she asked " who did you tell?" i had almost forgot i was in my own little planet for a while

"Oh! Sorry, i told Paul that i wasen't a vampire for liking my steak a little bloody" I told her smiling

"oh, cool" she said a little uncomfortable

"Last boyfriend" i asked all of a sudden, i hoped it was some guy that treated her well until i manned up and told her how, i feel. And if not i'd beat him blue!

" James coneroy" this was going to be a ride look out James conneroy!

**Alright! So were getting to part one of this amazing series! Now i wanted to ask you all a personal Question, somthing that could change the world and that question is...**

'**are you team Edward team Jacob? Or my team, team SETH CLEARWATER!' hope you all enjoyed this LoVe Ya!**

**~FRG!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~KIM's POV~**

"James coneroy"

"What happend ?" he asked "I mean why did you to decide to end it"

"Well, it's kina compilcated but alright you asked for it" i told him "James and i started out as friends and well i was content with that but he wasn't he wanted more, he always wanted more and when i refused to give it to him he would hit me or storm out, my mom always thought i was stupid for not giving him what he wants, she thought we were soul-mates. about a year after we started dating i found out he was sleeping around, thats when i broke it off my mom thnks i should forgive him but how can i when he did that to us?"

"I can't believe that idiot!" yelled jared "How could he do that to you?" he was shaking uncontrolably the only thing i could think to do is move

"Jared, are you okay?" i asked

"Yes kim, im fine just move i don't want you to get hurt" he said as i ran into the kitchen. this is why i loved Jared he cared about my saftey when James only cared about himself. thats when i remeberd, i looked at the clock 9:45! oh shit i kneeded to get home!

"Jared, can you calm down enough to drive me home" i paused "Or do you want me to walk" thats when he came into the room with a crooked smile pinning me up against the counter top

"No you silly girl" he said "I'll drive you home, if you want to go home"

"my mom gave me a 10 cerfew" i told him "Or i'd stay if i could"

"Alright then lets get you home" he said leading me towrds the door, the whole way home we were just laughing and joking about random things when a thought crossed my mind

"Have you noticed how different our relationship has become in the past several hours?" i asked

"Ya, i have acctualy. wolf and human realatinships tend to move faster" he told me. wow did Jared McClain just out smart me? what bizare world did i get myself into? just then he pulled up in the drive way and kissed my lips short but passionatly

"Love you" i told him

"Love you to kim always and forever" he told me as i got out of the car to face the wrath of mom, out of the corner of my eye i saw him wave and pull out of the drive way

"Where have you been kimberly?" my mom asked me

"I told you i was hanging out with a friend" i told her almost sounding like a teenager

"Yes, kimberly but do you know what time it is?" she asked

"Yeah, mom 10 when i told you i'd be home"

"no kimberly, you said ten or _earlier_ and comming from you that means nine" she said

"Im sorry mom i was having fun"

"What were you even doing there?"

"Doing work mom!" i yelled

"Were there any boy's there?" that blew a gascet

"Yes mom! alright you caught me!i have no friends! i was with my new boyfriend!"

"Kimberly anne conweller, how dare you cheat on james with some lapush rifraf?" she scolded me

"first of all mom i did not cheat on james! i broke up with him because he was sleeping around and he is not Lapush rifraf his name is Jared and he is 30 times the man james will ever be!" i yelled "And mom i Love him!"

"Kimberly, you take that back! James loves you and you should forgive him, Kim he is your soul-mate!`she told me

``MOM!`` i yelled ``james doesn`t want me for me, he wants me for my body! and James is not my soul-mate, that is JARED!``

``kim you have no clue what your saying!`` she told me in her motherly voice ``Thats why I invited him over tomorrow!`` she said

```Mom! no he is going to try to rape me again! please mom don`t!`` i said tears almost spilling out

`Kim everything will turn out just fine!`` she told me ``and don`t cry you`ll be with your soul-mate soon``

``MOM! i hate him!`` itold her why did she want me with James so much.

``KIMBERLY ANNE CONWELLER YOU NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!`` she yelled

``Fine, I HATE YOU!`` i yelled running up to my room i grabed my phone

_kim! whats wong. _he asked

_Jared, i kneed you to do me a favor_ i said

_anything kim what. he said_

_okay hears the plan_

**sorry, felling a little mean today! hope you like this chapter! a shout out to all the wonderful people who reviewd and added `took you long enough` to your fav storys! the next one will be up shoryly! love you all!**

**#FRG**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Jared's POV~**

"James coneroy" she said

"What happend?" i asked "I mean why did you to break it off" I was really curious he better have treated her right or he will be black and blue! maybe a little yellow, but still

"Well, it's kinda compilcated but alright you asked for it" she told me "James and I started out as friends but he wanted more, he always wanted more and when i refued to give it to him he used to hit him or he stormed out. my mom thought i was stupid for not giving him what he wanted she thought we were soul-mates about a year after we started dating i found out he was sleeping around, thats when i broke it off my mom thinks i should forgive him but how could i when he did that to me, to us?" i asked i was furious, right up to the boiling point! how dare he! do that to the girl i love! he LOVED! if i ever meet that punk I would surely kill him!

"I can't believe that idiot!" i excliamed "how could he do that to you?" i couln't stop shaking! this guy set my teeth on edge!

"Jared you okay?" she asked

"Ya kim just move, i don't want you getting hurt" i told her truthfully i couln't stop thinking about that moronic idiot that did that to my Kim!her was suposedly her soul-mate! sorry pal that role is taken by one jared McClain!

"Jared can you calm down enough to drive me home?" she paused "or do you want me to walk home?" she acctualy thought that i would let her walk home by herself? im scared to let her near a pole let alone walk 2 blocks! i walked in to the kitchen flashed her my signature smile and pinned her against the counte

"No you silly girl, i'll drive you home" i told her "that is if you want to go home" I mentaly slaped myself _jared why do you have to be so stupid? think before you speek man!_

"My mom gave me a 10 cerfew" she told me "or I would stay" I smiled at that, so she did like me, skrew the take it slow plan! she likes me! she really really likes me!

"Alright, lets get you home" I said holding the the door open for her. the whole way there we were just randomly joking about stuff when she asked me a question quite puzzling

"Have you noticed how different our relationship has becom in the past several hours?"

"Ya,I have actualy, wolf and human realationships tend to move faster than normal" I told her holy wow, did i just out smart Kim conweller? I guess there's a first and a last for everything. then i pulled into her driveway and i kissed her lips short but passionatly, i wanted it to last longer but she kneeded to get home.

"Love you" she told me, my heart swelled, i would never forget today, the day she told me I love you, I still can't believe she's mine._ forever. _

"Love you Kim, always and forever" i told her, and i knew it wouldn't scare her away because she feels the same, oh god if i ever think this in my head paul is going to kill me, or it could drive him insane... just then she got out of the car and i instentaniously missed her, missed her precence, he smell, her everything. i pulled out of the driveway and headed to my aunt sandy's house. its a five minute walk if you take the shortcuts, but a ten minute drive, i know just plain wierd. i heard yelling, but not the kind I was used to, it was comming from there nieghbors, the call's ,Embry and cristy call actualy. cristy was Embry's mom no one knows who his father is. i saw him running out into the forest shaking like mad. _no _i thought_ he can't be..._ oh dear god! i heard a howl not to far out, the kid phased? he was 16! just a kid in my eye's how could he have phased so young? before I had time to ponder my phone rang,i looked at the screen it flashed Kim's name i answerd it the second ring

_kim? whats wrong? _ i asked concerned for her saftey

_Jared, i kneed you to do me a favor._ she told me

_anything Kim. what is it?_ i asked, i'd do anything for her, anything

_okay, hears the plan_. i likeed the plan alot, good thing i don't die!

**okay, sorry it took so long to get up, my laptop was beening stuborn so i re-wrote this like 3 times. so last week alot of you guys re-sponded to my question, and the winner is... SETH! every single one of you liked SETH! one liked edward! and i think 4 liked Jacob! alright, so new question. who is your fav vampire? could be renesmee, or bella, or Emmet, or maybe even felix and demitri! alright happy new year!**

**with love, FRG!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Kim's POV~**

I fell asleep in a panic because i knew in the morning he would be comming, my worst nighmare, the the worst thing in my life, no! existance. he was horrible, but he hid that with his charm. i hated it. when i awoke the first thing i heard was breathing, but not my own i jumped and my breathing hitched

"Kim, Kim calm down it's just me" he told me

"Oh! Jare you scared me" i told him

"Sorry Kim, now should we get you ready for our plan?" he asked

"Yes, yes we should" i said hoping out of bed i knew my mother would not like this plan but she hates everything i do that is not James world i pulled on my deep purpul v neck t-shirt and my dark wash skinny jeans and i did my hair the way James loved it ( curled in large ringlets) and a lot of make-up when i came out jared eye's widened

"And James cheated on you how?" He asked

"I don't know" i said "Alright, now go!" i said smiling

"Alright, i'll be right outside, and i'll come in as soon as i can" he told me

"Alright, hurry back" i said

"Will do" he told me kissing me lightly and pulled away walking up to the window

"Jared what are you doing?" I asked

"Bye" he said jumping out of the window

"Oh my god! Jared!" i yelled he landed on the balls of his feet like a cat

"Sorry to scare you it's just to fun!" he yelled up at me

"You cat!" i yelled with sarcasm

"What cat?" he yelled back up at me smiling running into the forest, sometimes that boy realy put me on edge, yet I still love him, oh well i went down satires to see my mother in a white cow neck sweater with a pink top on underneath with white dress pants, i would have looked better if she would have been a blond but, you can't change who you are! _calm down Kim, if anything goes wrong Jared will be there for you, even when he tries to-_ I have got to stop thinking like that

"Kimberly, please come help your mother" she called

"comming!" i yelled walking into the kitchen, I always liked the kitchen it was a light shade of blue with light brown wood counter tops and and the cubords were the same color as the counter except the glass in between, it was my favourite place in the whole house, it made me feel warm and safe, the same with Jared. unlike James his haret was like coal, black and cold as the night.

"Yes, mother?" i asked

"Oh, yes can you.." she trailed off looking at my outfit "So your giving him a chance"

"Yes mother i realized how stupid i was and i am giving James a chance" i told her

"Well, then i bet you and James will be together a long time" just the the door bell rang and my heart fell silent for a beat because i could feel the evil comming out of his every cell, his breath i knew from a mile the times I have spent with this monster are the worst in my life i loathed that leech, and yet i was doing this, this aweful thing! i was doing this for Jared and I jared and I, Jared and I

"Kim, he's hear"

**alright i feel verry mean today so the next one will be up soon in Jared's POV! happy new year!**

**~FRG**

**PS- who thinks rachel Black and claire young should be in BD?**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Jared's POV~**

I hated this plan, absolutly loathed it. Sam said it would be easyier after i told her; that liar. how is this easyier? my girl was going to go throught with this plan! she was suposted to flirt with him, if he tryied anything i would step in, and well take him into the woods tell him to keep his filthy digsgusting hands off my girl! it would hurt, i know it would, but thats what she wanted. and thats what i'll do. after patrol i went to kim's house just to see if she was okay, i climbed in her bedroom window by climbing the big tree and just well letting my inner wolf climb, she looked so beautiful sleeping. she was laying on her side her hair was sprawled all over her pilow she was smiling, but only just, i squated next to her i featherd my hand over her cheek, sshe smiled even more, i finaly understood what sam meant, by it beeing easyier i mean, i could do this without feeling like a stalker, i could look at her, touch her (apropriatly of course ) without feeling so dirty. I still couln't beileve she was mine, or was going to be mine, very soon. my angel started to stir, i didn't want to her to wake up from her hopefuly wonderful dream. she started to moan in her sleep her breathing was becoming very labored taking in sharp breaths was this normal for her she looked like she was scared, i hoverd over her

"Jared, help me" she wisperd still deep in her sleep

"Kim, baby im right hear and i'll never let anything or anyone hurt you. shhhh, its alright baby" i told her kissing her forhead. I satred at her for who knows how long wanting to wake her up from her nightmares, i wanted to do something, im the big good wolf why can't i do one thing right? like i dunno keep my soon to be girlfriend safe and happy and i was going to put her in the same room as James? I just satared at her for god knows how long, heck i don't even think he knows! her eye's started to flutter open, I think she heard me because soon after that she jumped and her breathing hitch

"Kim, Kim calm down its just me" i tried to sooth her

"Oh! Jared you scared me!" she said, dang another thing i do wrong!

"Sorry Kim, should we get ready for our plan?" I asked regreting it

"Yes we should" she said hoping out of bed she ran to her dresser and pulled out a purpul t-shirt and jeans as she headed towards the bathroom, i decided to snoop her room i looked at her books, they seemed quite normal, i hate reading, its just not my thing but it seemed like Kim's she had books apon books all over her room, i went to what seemed like a book shelf and looked at the titles, vamipire diaries? night world? buffy the vamipire slayer? wicked? then i looked again, no way could Kim like _vampire books_, thers just no way! i looked a third time and _more_ books caught my eye, they didn't look like vampire books, they looked remotly new, they were called the dark guardians series? moonlight, full moon, dark of the moon, and shadow of the moon; werewolf books. how ironc she gets sucked into the world she reads about day by day. she finaly came out wearing a _very very_ low cut top, i bit my toung to stop from growling, she also wore skiny jeans, they made her lets look like they went on forever, when i looked at her face i expected to see my Kim, natural and beautiful; instead i found a face coverd in make-up i didn't like the make-up but everything else..._ clean thoughts jared! clean thought_s!

"James dumped you how?" i asked

"I don't know" she told me "Now go!" she orderd me smiling even thought i couln't dissobey her, didn't mean i couln't have some fun

"Alright, i'll be outside and i'll come if you kneed me" i told her

"alright, hurry back" she told me

"Will do" i told her kissig her lightly pulling away and walking towards the window

"Jared what are you doing" she asked concerned

"Bye" i told her jumping and bending my knees for impact

"Oh my god! Jared!" she yelled full of concern, she knew i was a werewolf and she thought jumping out of a two story house would hurt me?

"Sorry to scare you, it's just to fun" i yelled up at her

"You cat!" she yelled with sarcasm

"What cat?" i asked running into the forest I stayed human but Instead of going home, I went to Emily's place she always had food and what did you know as soon as i came into view of the house she was pulling 4 large chickens along with 5 roasts and one small samon I saw Embry there, he was such a parot, everything you said he repeated, Emily almost threw him out of the house because he was talking in a super high squeaky 'Emily' voice me and Paul thought it was hilaroius. Sam didn't.

"Hey Emily, Sam, Paul, Puppy" I said

"Hey Jared take anything you like" she said stiring mixture to what looked like blueberry muffins

"Will do" i told her grabing a plate and lots of food I then sat down newt to the 'puppy' thats Embry's nickname till' a new wolf comes along, probably gonna be Jake. but we wont be able to call him pup cuz' he is going to be our new alpha; wish he wasn't i didn't want to rule under a runt

"Hey Jared, I came over to play videio games last night but you wern't there" said Paul "did you know how anoying your little sister is?" he asked

"Ya i know, I was with Kim and Paul she's 12 and a jock. what do you expect?" i asked him

"I dunno, someone that doesn't shut the door in my face" he said

"That doesn't seem like mary-eve" i told him

"Wait mary-eve, i thought her name was kaycee" he said

"Ah! that makes sense thats mary-Eve's friend kaycee, she's stuck up and obnoctious" i told him

"That sounds like her" he told me, if you spent 5 seconds with the girl you would hate her but there doing a project together so they have to spend time together

"How are mary-eve, Jason, and katie?" Emily asked

"There fine, Mary-eve just made the school ball team as catcher" i told her

"Thats awesome! following into the footsteps of her big brother" she told me smiling

"Yup, um Jason just beat the 10th best player n the country at halo" I told her

"Haha, boys and there toys" she said raising her eyebrows

"And Katie, can finaly say the alphabet withought messing up, and she can spell my name" I told her

"Aww! thats so cute" she said almost jumping in place smiling, i saw the loning in her eye's ffor a child, but when i looked at Sam he had panic in his eye's he didn't want to bring a child into this mythilogical world, not to mention they were only engaged and they only brought in a certain amount of money, but he knew one day -very soon in my eye's- Emily was going to get pregnant and Sam was going to have to face the fact that he would be a father, to his imprint's child. I guess i thought this way because of my siblings when i was 6 when mary-eve came then a year later came Jason, and then several years later Katie and i guess i put myself second because my siblings well beeing was more important than my own.

"So then How's...Kim" Emily tried to ask nonchalontly failing epicly i knew Emily wanted to meet Kim she wanted another she wolf almost as much as she wanted a baby, well not that much but a little bit.

"She's fine" i told her "I guess" i added on as an after thought

"why i guess?" she asked

"Because she is meeting up with her ex-boyfriend" i told them

"Oh" they all said trying to be sympathetic

"Whats his name?" Emily asked

"James coneroy" i told them with a scowel on my face

"Oh- wait James CONEROY?" she asked emphasizing the coneroy

"Yes James CONEROY" said embry in the 'Emily voice'

"I saw a part about him on the news" she said

"Wait, what did you see?" i asked sudenly concerned for my imprint

"Something about him beeing a sex offender" she said, my eye's poped i started to shake. Sam got out from his chair to stand in front of Emily i let the words sink in word by word 'sex offender' holy shituky mushrooms i had to help her

"Thanks em, guy's i'll be back later" i said standing up "I have some buisness to attend to"

"Jared, don't do something you'll regret" i heard sam say i just ignored him and started running, running to the only girl I will ever love, Kim.

**alright, sorry it took so long to get this one up,i had major writers block most of its just drable, but there is drama! now you all know what james did! alright, question**

**LEAH or EMILY? **

**personaly, i'd pick Leah but thats just me, please reivew and i might post faster! love**

**~FRG :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Kim's pov~**

"Kim he's here" she said, i could tell she had a smile on her lips, i just knew it, he came in he looked the same, and different his eye's were blood shot and black he wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt, jeans and combat boots, those wre the things that were the same, what was different he had a sort of look, like a lion about to leap on to its prey, it scared me, another reason i loved Jared, he didn't scare me.

"Hey, Kim" his voice ruff and huskeyed like he was trying to turn me on or something, i didn't work

"Hi, james" i told him staring at the floor, i think if i had stared any more, there would have been a hole.

"I'll leave you too lovers to talk" she said smiling at me then James and walking into the kitchen

"Kim, i have missed you so much" he said closing the distance between us, putting his arms around me

"No, James don't please" i said, remebering the horrible feeling after i had told him no

"Kim" he said exasperated "Why do you keep fighting me? no one else loves you the way i do" _liar_

"James, thats a lie, i meet someone" i started he was staring bullets at my head

"Who? i bet its some stupid prank" he said

"James, im over you I love him and he loves me, and thats that, we don't have love you are just phisicaly attracted to me! and i don't want you, I never did and sorry if im beeing rash but i hate you and what you did to us, and that poor girl you had sex with! i bets its aweful!" i said he looked shocked and inraged that i spoke to him just then his hand made contact with my left cheek, with great impact

"Another thing, why the hell would i want to be with a boy when i have a man?" i asked sudenly my t.v turned on to chanel 31 the news all i saw was james face and the words 'sex offender' and 'wanted' i looked into his eye's and i saw the boy who was my best friend, who beat up the boys that made fun of my glasses, and threw worms at girls who were mean to me, i saw the real James coneroy, but when i saw the rest i saw what everyone else saw a boy who made a few wrong choices, who was dangerous, and now a sex offender.

"why?" i asked "You had all the suport you kneeded, and you had your family, why did you do it?"

"Kim, you would not understand what its like" he said his brows knitting together

"Try me J" i said using his nickname

"well, i just all my friends didn't start me on it, i got them to join. it was one night after my father was found in bed with his misstress, he then dumped mom for cristy and well, christy started to show intrest in me and well she was smoking hot, and blond to top it off one day me and christy were at the house alone and well things turned into other things and well i got addicted to the feeling and when you didn't want me i felt like i wasn't your guy, and well no offence the only reason i was dating you was because i had to, i thought you would be easy, and when you told me no i was angry and curious why didn't she want me so i just went to a bunch of clubs and meet a bunch of girls" he told me, that son of a b***h it was my turn to slap him but retun i got a passionate kiss i tried to push him off me. i didn't work. his hand tried to go up my shirt, his hands were cold, unlike the warmth i was used to

"Get off me James!" i mumbled as his lips were at mine and as soon as i said that who came to my rescue but my one my only Jared. he pulled him off me like he was a feather

"Im going to have to take you into the police station, James" he told James

"you and what army?" james asked

"No army just me, now lets go" jared said

"No" he said punching jared in the face "shit!" he yelled jared was about 5 inches taller then james so James looked like a big whimp but his bullet eyes turned to soft and sweet ones when he saw me on the couch he helped me up and put his hand around my waist

"So this is the guy, eh Kim?" James asked me

"Yes james this is Jared" i said looking up at him i stillcould not believe jared was staring at me with those love filled eye's then i felt contact on my right cheek, james had punched me. again! i looked at jared his eye's full of rage

"Kim, stand back" he said jared must have been staring missiles because james backed up and ran out the door,

"Kim, i'll be back" he said headed towards the door

"Jared" I started, "Don't hurt him"

"I'll try not to Kim, but things might get messy and i'll do anything to protect you from the bas***d" he said his back stil to me "Anything" he said running out the door, and all i could do was cry.

**what did you all think? i really like this chapter, and were getting to the end of this climax and getting into another! yay what do you all think of James in this chapter, personaly i see the vulnerable side of him, the nice side not the side that cheated on kim or is going to jail. thx for reading reivew!**

**~FRG**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Jared's POV~**

I was running to her, my Kim. How could I leave her? with that... that... offender! I was so stupid! the stupidest man on earth! i keept realying everyword she ever told me, the ones that stuck I love you, I love you, I love you too.i loved her too, I loved her personality, her hair, her eye's, her mouth, the way she blushed when i told her she was beautiful, her lips on mine, her smile, everything. no one not even Sam feels the same about Emily that I did with Kim, not even close not that sam didn't love Emily, he did but Kim is just... I can't descibe what impact she has been on my life, im doing better in school, i have a reason to get up in the morning, the reason i want to get my diploma, and a family, with her. she's my everything and the reason I didn't want that idiot touching Kim, at all. when i came up to her house I heard them talking, just talking, not offending. i went right up to the side of her house and lisenend

"No, James don't please" oh great, five minutes and she is aleady telling him no!

"Kim" he said exasperated "Why do you keep fighting me? no one else loves you the way i do" _liar how dare he!_

"James, thats a lie, i meet someone" Yeah, and he loves her more than you will ever will buddy and, i will never cheat on her ever.

"Who? i bet its some stupid prank" he said, why does he jump to these outrageous conclusions! never!

"James, im over you I love him and he loves me, and thats that, we don't have love you are just phisicaly attracted to me! and i don't want you, I never did and sorry if im beeing rash but i hate you and what you did to us, and that poor girl you had sex with! i bets its aweful!" she finished, yeah thats my girl. I then head a slap, did he just HIT HER? oh that moron was going to pay!

"Another thing, why the hell would i want to be with a boy when i have a man?" oh hell yeah! she is so good at that, please may i never be in that predicament, never ever let Kim break up with me, please! some reason her mother turned on the t.v and good luck struck me like lightning James' story came up with his face and in bug letters Sex offender and wanted under it!

"why?" she asked "You had all the suport you kneeded, and you had your family, why did you do it?" she seemed so hurt, like someone killed a puppy or something. i hated that she stil cared about him like that! why? why did she like him like that?

"Kim, you would not understand what its like" he said

"Try me J" she said, she sounded so adorable, how could he cheat on that

"well, i just all my friends didn't start me on it, i got them to join. it was one night after my father was found in bed with his misstress, he then dumped mom for cristy and well, christy started to show intrest in me and well she was smoking hot, and blond to top it off one day me and christy were at the house alone and well things turned into other things and well i got addicted to the feeling and when you didn't want me i felt like i wasn't your guy, and well no offence the only reason i was dating you was because i had to, i thought you would be easy, and when you told me no i was angry and curious why didn't she want me so i just went to a bunch of clubs and meet a bunch of girls" he told her. i heard a slap noise thats my girl! but then his lips crashed to hers I started shaking, that was not his place to do that! i heard the ruffeling of fabric, were his hands up her SHIRT! that put me over the top i climbed in the window avoding Kim's mom

"Get off me James!" she mumbled, of course he didn't so i pulled him off her like a feather he was only 120 pounds or something

"Im going to have to take you into the police station, James" I told him

"you and what army?" james asked, a six foot five guy isn't enough?

"No army just me, now lets go" I told him

"No" he said punching me in the face "shit!" James yelled. it fellt like a feather touching my face, the guy probably broke his hand, serves him right. i looked down and my eye's turned to melted butter when i saw her. her face was full of guilt like i blamed her for any of this? i pulled her up and put my hands around her waist

"So this is the guy, eh Kim?" James asked her

"Yes james this is Jared" she said, i stared down at her with the most passionate and love filled eye's i could manage. I saw him lunge but it was to late to save my angel HOW DARE HE? PUNCH MY KIM! HE SUPOSEDLY LOVES HER AND HE JUST PUNCHED HER? YOU JAMES CONEROY DO NOT DESERVE A WOMAN!

"Kim, stand back" I told her my eye's were black with rage, at this point i was half man, half wolf, and James was scared of me. he practicaly ran out the door

"Kim, i'll be back" I said headed towards the door

"Jared" she started, "Don't hurt him"

"I'll try not to Kim, but things might get messy and i'll do anything to protect you from the bas***d" I told her. my back stil to her "Anything" as i ran out the door, not even sparing a parting glance at my angel.

**~Kim's POV~**

I don't know why I was so upset, I mean no doubt Jared would win, and James would end up behind bars. that was a good thing, right? i keep thinking back at the way James looked at me, it hurt my soul, i saw the boy, that used to be my only friend, i couln't place what was wrong, they were fighting i just knew it.

"Kim and-" my mom started "Where's James"

"I don't know" i told her truthfuly

"well you must have some idea" she said

"Um, no mom he just left" I told her leaving out Jared

"Why? did you tell him no again" she asked

"Mom, the police are looking for James, he is a sex offender" i told her, it was full of shock, i thought for 5 seconds that my mom would finaly drop the whole james thing. boy was i wrong

"Kimberly anne conweller, how dare you say that about your boyfriend! stop spreading rumors!" She scolded me like a child

"First of all he is not my boyfriend, and second mother its not a rumor, it was on the news" I told her, why couln't she be a normal mom? oh right she was a conweller.

"YOU TOLD THE NEWS?" she screached at me

"NO! mom listen to me" I tried to calm her

"YOU TOLD THE COPS?" she asked

"No mom, i didn't!" I yelled at her

"Then who?" she asked

"Maybe one of his victims" i said

"Kim, we have to find a way to bail him!" i was shocked at her words it took me two whole minutes to let it all sink in

"no" i wispered

"Kim speak up, you know i hate it when you mumble" she told me

"NO!" i yelled at her "WE ARE NOT BAILING HIM OUT MOM, WHY DO YOU WANT ME WITH HIM ANYWAY?"

"BECAUSE HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" she yelled "YOUR OWN FATHER DIDN'T EVEN WANT YOU!" she yelled i was shocked by her words, why would she say that? dad called every 2 week, and somethimes in-between, and Jared loved me. thats all I kneeded i just got up without another word to my mother i ran, i followed the pull in my stomac right to the clifts Jared was trying to talk to james

"James please" he tried

"No you idiot" James snered

"James come off the clift and we can talk about this like mature men" Jared said beeing the bigger man

"NO!" he said losing his balance and he feel, of the clift i heard a big splash i ran to the side of the clift and in the water I saw blood. i screamed for my life

**hope you all liked it! it would have been up sooner but you know how it is with school and homework and band, and im doing a play in school, so i have less time to write. thank you so much my loving fans. review review review!**

**~~FRG**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Jared's POV~**

i ran out hoping to catch that bas***d, well i knew i was going to catch him; but it was nerve racking hen he was only a few feet away from him and then he would get away! i caught up with him at the clifts cornering him

"why are you doing this?" he asked me, like he didn't know "Its not like you love her or anything" HOW DARE HE!

"OF COURSE I LOVE HER! HOW COULD I NOT, SHE IS THE MOST SPECIAL, MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN MY LIFE AND YOU ARE IMPLYING THAT I DON'T LOVE HER!" I yelled at the idiot

"Dude, is this because of a stupid prank? just because i don't love her doesn't mean i don't stil care about her" he told me

"How could you stil care about her when you cheated on her?" i asked

"Because, i got adicted to the feeling, and she didn't want me that way" he told me

"Did you ever even pay atention too her? she likes to take things slow, do you even know her favourite flower?" i asked

"of course it's a pansey" He said so sure of himself

"Wrong, it's a lily" I told him remebering the day hr fell in love

"Oh, so you know everything" james said full of sarcasm

"No, not everything; but i intend to" i told him truthfuly

"alright, whatever. i kneed to go" he said walking away

"No, im taking you to the police station, im not going to let you keep taking things that aren't yours!" i yelled at him

"what right do you have to do that?" he asked "I didn't ever do anything to you, why do you want to put me behind bars?"

"You hurt the one thing that matters to me the most, Kim is my world; and you hurt her" I told him, that idiot had to face the facts, he cheated on her, then wanted her, then broke up with her, now wants her again!

"why does Kim matter to you so much, obviously your a jock what would you want with a quiet school girl like her?" He asked, what could i tell him? that i was a shape shifting werwolf and I imprinted on her? yes because that is so believeable

"Thats not important" I improvised "whats important is why you did what you did"

"I made a few mistakes" he started looking ashamed of himself "what I don't regret is dating Kim, it kills me what I did to her; if i could take it all back I would"that shocked me, he did care about her "Its my drug, i kneed it to survive" he finished

"I know james, but they can help you get clean, and maybe just maybe kim might forgive you" I told him

"No, i don't want her to forgive me. I've done to much, I can't hurt her anymore" He said backing towards the clifts

"James, you'd only make her pain worse if you jump, you won't survive" I told him, running through the possiblities on how this could turn out, like a play in ball

"I know, but to die young; thats imortality my friend" he said taking another step towards his death

"James, Kim means so much to me if you die, so would a part of her, do you want Kim to hurt more than she already does?" I asked him, I could see him think it over, i smelled Kim, she was coming this way like exactly this way, I didn't want her involved in this, I also smelt tears, oh god! what did that b**ch of a mother do now?

"James, Please" i tried one last time he looked scared

"No you idiot" James said trying to hide his fear, little did he know

"James come of the clift and we can discuss this like mature men" I trired

"No" he insisted I think what he meant by no, is to go to Jail he steped forward but oh, the grass was weat, he lost his footing before i could do anything he fell Kim ran to the side and screamed, it must be bad, i ran to the side, when i saw the blood i jumped when i hit the water i imetiatly looked for the body, he was uncontious I grabed him and pulled him up above water level so he could breath i swam like there was a killer shark behind me whan i got to the shore i strted doing CPR, five minutes; five minutes i tried to save his life, to bring the deamon that offended a lot of girls, that tried to offend my girl, but i was also brining him back to his family, i wasn't trying to bring back the deamon, i was brining back the boy that like he said made a few mistakes, that had a family, that had dreams, and that is.. normal. five minutes, and i saved my first life. when i heard his breathing i couln't help but smile. I pulled off my weat t-shirt riped a long part out of my shirt and tyed it up around his woulnd, it looked bad; it needed a lot of stiches, but at least he was alive, to quote grandma McClain 'A day above ground is better than one beneath it' .this time Kim had ran down the clift to my side, he cheeks were stained with tears

"I c-caled the a-ambulance" she said "T-there on t-there w-way"

"Shh, Kim its fine, he breathing. your turn just breath" i told her brining her head to my cheast I heard the syrens. the whole thing went by so fast, Kim was by my side the whole time, first we got in the ambulance, second after we got to the hospital they asked us alot of questions, like why did he jump, did you push him, what relation are you to him, why was he at the clift. stuff like that, apearently he didn't need stiches he needed surgery, but we had to call his mom, carol to give them consent to do the surgery because it was life threatning apearently one of his organs burst, its the one that digest raw meat, so they kneed to remove it before it eats his organs. ew. Kim hasn't stoped crying, carol keeps thanking me for saving her son's life, that made me feel good. i trieed to hold back the smile everytime she said it, at that moment i made one of the biggest life desisions ever, at that moment i decided i would be an E.R trauma doctor. we waited, and waited, and waited. I smelt the digusting sweet smell, a vampire. double ew.

"Dr. cullen" Carol said tear filled

"Miss. coneroy" the cullen said

"Please, how is my son?" she asked

"He made it through surgery, but he's not out of the tunnel yet. there is a risk of infection, and anurisims, not to mention he hit his head on the way down so he has a major concution he also broke a part of his scull, we managed to find it and fix the problem but that leads to a bigger risk for an anurisim" said

"Thank you, so much Dr" carol said crying harder

"Thats my job" He said flashing a grin, the light reflected of his teeth like a eight colored rainbow

"Can we see him?" Carol asked

"of course, but this might be a shock" The good vamp, lead us to his room; he looked bad.

I heard him inhale a breath of shock before she hit the floor.

**alright, there you go! and you guys thought he was dead! fooled you! the next chapter should be in Kim's pov, and the reason its up at this time my school had an EARLY DISSMISAL! no one saw it, there is suposed to be a giant storm and it hasn't even started snowing! haha take that school bord! so i got a few reviews, and i would ike to thank you all for putting up with my bad spelling and junk, oh well have a nice weekend! (If it's the weekend where you all are **

**QUESTION: who wants james dead? if you want him dead, how do you want him to die? and if he lives what do you want to happen between Kim and james? **

**~FRG! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Kim's POV~**

how had this happend? how had my life been turned upsidedown so much? an hour ago i was with my oldest friend and we were just hanging out, then he tried to rape me, then my boyfriend came in and stoped him then scared him out of my house, then my mother practicly told me she didn't love me, then i ran out the house crying, then my friend fell of a clift! yes, because that is such a normal day! I heard Jared's aproach behind me, before i could say anything he jumped in the water, It must have been freezing! as soon as i realized he had James, I started running, no sprinting, as fast as i possibly could as i ran through all the times me and James had speent togeather, the time those boy's at school told me it was good luck, i was a very gulible child, James beat them up, they never messed with me again. ever. the time those girls called him cute, and i... sat back and grumbled, but afterwards i yelled at him for letting them say those things in front of me, and how much it hurt me. he then vowed he would never intentionaly hurt me, and if he ever did, i could kill him, he actualy wrote that in his blood; it freaked me out and he thought it was funny the way i squealed, but he apologised for that too, come to think of it he had alway apologised for EVERYTHING he had ever done to hurt me, and vice versa. I guess i had never thought about how much i still cared for him, i think i might stil... Love him? how could I though? I love him as my brother, my bestfriend, but not as my boyfriend. never, ever, ever, I love Jared and by some miracle called imprinting he loves me too, James loves me too, though; only as a sister, our parents had tried to push us together, the pulled us apart; so much that James cheated on me with 1...2...7 girls?and that i was fantasising about the day that Jared McClain falls in love with me, I stil can't believe he loves me, the way he looks at me its like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time; i stil can't believe he's looking at me that way, but i guess true love comes for all pacages! including me, he makes me feel safe, he makes me feel wanted, unlike James who makes me... feel, i don't know, stil safe but wanted only so he could prove that i was his, did Jared feel that way about me? I was just another moutain to climb to get to the bigger and better? no, no of course not, never. how could i ever think that? the thought clicked in that i probably should be calling 911, so i did

"Hello 911" the woman on the other end of the phone said "My name is leslie, what is your emergency" not until now did i realalize that i was crying

"H-hi, yes my f-friend f-fell of a c-clift" i bluberd out the phone to leslie

"Okay, where are you, and how long ago was this incident, and is he stil in the water?" She asked me

"Im on the f-first b-beach in la push, t-the n-north end, aproximatly f-five m-minutes a-ago, and n-no, my b-boyfriend J-Jared g-got him o-out" I said

"alright, the ambulance is on there way, do you want to stay on the phone with me?" She asked

"N-no, im g-good, t-thank you" I told leslie

"alright, thats what were here for, bye now" she told me

"Bye" i said hanging up, I could see Jared and james, i somehow started running faster, Jared was ethier starting CPR, or finishing it, he seemed to be smiling, why? why was he smiling? did james die? no Jared wouln't be so disrespectful to a dead man.

"I c-called the a-ambulance" i studered out "T-there on t-there w-way"

"Shh, Kim it's fine, he's breathing, your turn just breath" he soothed me, suprisingly it worked, i stoped shaking, but the tears never stoped, the last thing i did with him was me slaping him, if he died, i would never forgive myself, even when i was married with Jared and we had kids, everyday i would always think of him, but he couldn't die, he just couln't he had carol, he had to protect her, he just had to, if not she wouln't even have Jim, ever since Jim dumped carol for little miss suzy homewreaker. aww, carol is going through so much with the divorce how could she deal with a dead son? he's breathing, thats all that matters he's not dead yet, he is ALIVE and without Jared, he wouln't be, wow, Jared hates him and he saved him, i faintly heard the ambulance, i was to busy sobing into Jared's chest, and staring at Jame's blood stained face, and him stomac, it was half riped open! it was horrifing, how on earth did Jared recesitate him? i don't know but i will forever love him for it, not that i wouln't anyways, but stil forever greatful so would his mother, she would be praying to god that both of them were alright the rest of there lives, no matter how short they both are. it all just seemed to pass so slowly, i mean it felt like the paramedics who were asking us questions, i didn't respond to one, i was by Jared's side the whole time, i guess that was the upside. the downside was we had to ride in the ambulance with him, he looked like he was in so much pain, and why? why did he do it? from guilt? guilt i gave him? he can't die, he just can't! after we got to the hospital i felt Jared clench as soon as we got in, not sure why; he must really hate hospitals. i had to call carol personaly, James kneeded surgery, if not he wouln't last two days, he might not even live through the night. i shuderd at the thought that i did this to him, but i was praying it wasn't, after five hours; five excrutiating long hours of sobing into Jared's chest, doctors comming in and out of the room, and of James' mom thanking Jared for saving her son's life, Jared always replied with a ' no problem' and a slight smile, i didn't smile; at all. after that long five hours, finaly the doctor came in, his skin was pale white, and his eye's a strange topaz. that was doctor cullen, all my senses were telling me to run, or to cowar behind Jared's extrodinarily big mucles.

"Dr. cullen" Carol said tear filled

"Miss. coneroy" his voice was like smooth velvit, but with a rough edge, again I felt like running for my life and never looking back, but it was probably just the nervs

"Please, how is my son?" carol asked, i have seen carol, upset, sad, angry furious, but never had i seen this emotion, and i had known the coneroy's longer than i have had a crush on Jared

"He made it through surgery, but he's not out of the tunnel yet. there is a risk of infection, and anurisims, not to mention he hit his head on the way down so he has a major concution he also broke a part of his scull, we managed to find it and fix the problem but that leads to a bigger risk for an anurisim" finished, i breathed a sigh of relif, James was breathing, now so could I

Thank you, so much Dr" carol said crying harder

"Thats my job" He said flashing a grin, the light reflected of his teeth like a eight colored rainbow, it was amazing

"Can we see him?" Carol asked

"of course, but this might be a shock" said doctor cullen, I saw James, it was aweful, he had tubes everywhere, one for his heart, he was on a breathing tube, and he was coverd in bandages, no one should have to go through that much pain, not even the guy on the F.B.I's top most wanted list, and that was saying something, my knees felt weak as i heard carol's cries, i breathed in one jaged breath and then, I hit the floor.

**DA DA DADA! its getting so good right, so should James live? or die? I have a bit of an idea, but im just not sure... anyhoo i would REALLY like it if you guys reviewed, like you always do, and you know, there was only like two people who wants James to live? anyway like i sayed PRESS THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! C'MON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK IT, SO DO! **

**~FRG! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**~Jared's POV~**

after Kim fell I went imediatly into imprinter protector mode

"Kim, are you alright?" I asked

"Yes, just the shock hit me and..." she trailed off the next few hours wern't much better, she wouln't stop staring at the tubes, the bandages, and his face, this was killing her and it was killing me watching her, he didn't respond to anythig the doctors tried, he was in a coma, and what feard me was he was never comming out, after nine those who wernt family had to go home or wait in the waiting room, when we did her face was glued to my chest, i rubed her back, we didn't say anything for a while, a long while. i was almost desperate to hear her voice but i didn't want to hear her cry anymore, that was the part that killed me, I told that idiot, he would only hurt her more if he hurt himself. but did he listen to the hunky teen werewolf nooo! my cell phone buzzed, i knew i had to answer, if it was my mom, OH GOD WHAT IF IT'S MY MOM!

"Kim, sweety i got to take this i'll be right back" I told her getting up, i hadden't realized how much she had cried

"Okay, but come back" she managed to choke out

"Of course" i told her i walked away and answerd my phone

"Hello?" i asked

"Jared! dude where are you man?" Paul asked

"Im at the hospital" I told him

"Is Kim okay?" Embry asked great. speaker phone.

"Wait Embry what are you doing I thought I was talking with Paul" I said

"because your on speaker phone" sam told me as a matter of factly

"oh, and yeah Kim's okay it's her stupid rapest ex" I them all

"oh! i knew i had seen that name somewhere!" Said Emily mostly to herself

"Bro what happend, and why are you there? heck why is Kim there?" Paul asked

"Well, he punched me broke his hand, then he ran to the clifts sayed he was going to kill himself, then he fell off the clift then i saved the damn idiot, then he had to have surgery on his stomac and his head and hear we are" I said sounding a little bit like daniel cook at the end part

"Oh, what about your siblings i thought you had to look after them tonight?" Sam asked

"Shit! Emily do you mind looking after them?" I asked

"Of course!" she said almost imediatly "do you want me to bring them over here or me go over there?" she asked

"Um whatevers easyiest for you" I told her

"Great! they can come over hear!" I could almost hear her smiling "Oh, i can't wait to meet the little darlings i bet there amazing, i have to finish supper, and clean ouy the gest rooms and..." she walked away I heard sam sigh, he knew she wanted kids more that anything, he just wasn't ready yet, but god, i was sick of hearing emily constanly give sam hints he never picked up on.

"Alright, i've got to go, and i'll see you all later" I told them

"Bye" all three said in unison "And i'll cover your shift" Embry said

"Cool, thanks bye" i said hanging up i walked back over, rephrase that, i ran over to kim only to be stoped by who? oh god my mother!

"Jared, hon what are you doing hear?" she asked me, how was i going to get out of this one?

"Oh, hi mom, im with umm" i tried to say, but no words seemed to be comming out of my mouth

"Kim?" she asked

"How did you know about kim?" i asked your never home, see my parents they work really hard, i guess thats why I know so much about raising a family, because my parents taught me and then at 12 years old i was forced to look after my sister and brother, and then a year later my baby sister.

"Hon, your behavior has changed dramasticaly, more polite, more considerate, and Emily called me" she finished thank you Emily

"Oh, well in that case yeah, im with Kim" i told her

"Why?" my mother asked

"Umm, her.. friend fell of a clift so im helping her through" i lied smothly

"Aw, the poor dear! I hope her friends alright"

"Ya, me too. I'd hate how Kim would feel" I told her, and this was the time she exited elegantly

"Hon, I have to go tell Kim i said hi, and get fulids into that girl, she might be in shock"

"Thanks mom" I said to her back, i walked back to Kim she had cried alot more why was this hurting her so much, i mean what he did to her, but hat he had said to me up on the clift... i dunno, i just hope the outcome is good.

"Hey honny how are you doing?" I asked her, it was verry stupid of me verry verry stupid

"Alright, i guess" She said, she sounded so dead, like she was barly living, god she must stil love him, a lot

"Kim you know you have.. options right?" I told her my voice breaking, but I don't think it came across clear

"What options?" her eyebrows furrowed, i sat down next to her and looked her straight in the eye's

"This imprinting thing it doesn't require you to pick.. me, if you stil love him, go get him"

"What do you mean Jared, do you not want me anymore?" she asked, did no one comprehend IMPRINTING!

"No of course i do, how could I not want you? its just i see how you act around James and you don't do that with me, if you love him more than you do me you can have him" i told her she just stood there for a minute, she wasn't berathing, her face turned from her beautiful natural coulor, to red, to blue, purpul, then finaly she managed to say something, i hadn't realized I hadn't been breathing ethier

"Thanks what you..thought?" she she asked "Oh my god Jared im so sorry, no i could never want James the way i want you, I love him like i would a brother, nothing more" she managed a small smile, but it was enough, my Kim wanted me. and that was enough. I pulled her into an embrace so tight, i was acctualy suprised she didn't try to pull away. at that moment who walked in but Mrs. conneroy? why isin't she with James? Oh god did he die?

"Kim, Jared can we.. talk for a moment?" she asked

"Of course carol, what about" Kim said suprisingly livly, wow what happend to the girl 5 minutes ago?

"James" she said snifily "There is something you should know about his... roots"

"Alright, and that thing is...?" Kim trailed off

"James' father isin't who you think he is" Carol started

"Then who is his father?" I asked

"Marcus conweller" my jaw droped to the floor, my eyes bulged out of there sockets, I looked over at the girl I loved and all we could think is... does mom know.

**I know im beeing crule arn't I? and im sorry I haven't been able to upload I have this huge progect and im caring the groop because im the writer of the class, hmm i wonder why everyone thinks that, and I wrote my first one shot! it's called mommy's scars and if you all wouln't mind I would love if you could check it out! a/n back to the story i've had major writers block and my main computer crashed so we've had no internet! YAY! and i know im venting to you guy's arn't i? well hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**~FRG! **


	20. Chapter 20

**~Kim's pov~**

**and there might have been some confusion, what i meant by 'sex offender' was he was a rapest sorry if you missunderstood! to the story!**

"Kim! Honey, are you alright?"

"Ya, just the shock hit me and..." I trailed off, we sat there for hours, im suprised I didn't go into shock, just the only thing that was keeping my best friend here are tubes, tubes and machines, of course he was keept asleep by the anathetic, but we had shared so much together, he was the first boy i thought didn't have cooties, he helped me when my dad left, and when my mom started planing our wedding when i said i liked him at the age of 6. he was my first kiss, my first date, my first boyfriend,and the first to break my heart. that was quite a long list but i didn't love him like that anmore, he was practicaly family. everytime I looked up from the tubes i saw Jared's broken face, well his bones wern't broked but when he looked at me, it was love filled but something was missing, that amazing smile, It could light up the town but i haven't seen it in a while since James fell down, I was a stupid girl i should have known, i should have known, James was just a picture to burn, and I hate that old pick-up truck he never let me drive, he was a red-neck heart break who was really bad at lying, ahh, i was so insane i was quoting taylor swift! it was nine o'clock and all who wasn't family had to leave, or wait, Jared stayed with me, i didn't know why though he had no strings with James and he stayed for me, i had no clue why I was crying so much like if he dyed it wouldn't be like a friend dying, it would be my brother, why did he have to jump why couln't he have did what Jared sayed and takled this whole thing out like adults no! he had to be james and be a frigin' rebel! Jared's phone buzzed and started playing eye of the tiger, it made me feel better because all my good memories with my best friends we were always lisening to survivor, acdc, motterhead, michale jackson, and R-E-O speedwaggon. we were metal heads, and michale was just an icon so we had to listen to him.

"Kim sweety i got to take this i'll be right back" He told me getting up, his face broke even more seeing mine

"Okay but come back" I managed to say, i touched my face, thats why Jared had been tormented by my face, i had cried over James

"Of course" He told me after Jared left i felt so alone, but i heard a voice

"Hi, my name is bridgette, im the sychiatrist here at the QE2, i heard you were having a ruff time, is it your friend James conneroy?" she asked, i think i might learn to like this girl, she had straight brown hair with jeans and a blouse, she looked really nice.

"Hi, im kim and yes it is about my friend" I told her, i felt a little crazy talking to her about my problems, but that was her job.

"Is it your worried about his life or is it that your worried that your boyfriend might dump you because he thinks you love james?" she asked, man she was really good at guessing

"The second one" I said

"well, what you can do for that is tell your boyfriend that you don't love james anymore, unless you do but if you don't say that and how you love him like a brother and even though you don't love him like that he has always been there for you" she told me and smiled, dang was she a mind reader or something like that "And no im not a mind reader is thats what your thinking" she smiled, definetly a mind reader... or maybe i was just predictibal in these situations.

"Thanks that really helps, and who told you to come see me?" I asked Bridgette

", he was verry persistant that i did too, somthing about James' condidtion detriorating, but don't worry carlisle is trying his verry best to keep him on this earth, and even if he doesn't its better than him beeing keept alive by some machines right?" Bridgette told me

"Ya, i guess your right you know i think even though i just meet you I think your awesome, and im sure one day you'll do great things" I told her she sniffeld

"Aww, thank you so much, and truth be told, im not the syciatrist, thats my mom's job but i do volunteer every weekend, and I just over heard them talking and how my mom might not get to you guys tonight, so i took the file and voila! here i am!" She said smiling uncomfortably, i giggled a little and smiled

"Now i know i like you" I told the girl truthfully she giggled back at me

"Do you have a phone?" she asked "Cuz' we can swap numbers" i smiled at that, five minutes with the girl and she wants your number! she was random yes, but i liked her!

"Sure" I said pulling out my phone, we swaped and put in our numbers

"Cool, I have to get back to my normal stuff i hope to hear from you soon" she said smiling, gave me a hug and she was off, that was wierd, don't you love it when that happens when you don't know how much you need a random person to come up and talk to you and just make you smile every time you see there name on the screen of your phone or laptop. just then after i was thinking Jared came into the room, there were tear stains on my face it probably looked like i had cried more but really someone had just brought joy into my life, and alot of it.

"Hey honey how are you doing?" Jared asked me.

"Fine, i guess" I told him

"Kim you know you have... options right?" He told me, what did he mean by options, that we didn't have to stay here over night?

"What options" I asked only slightly curious he looked me straight in the eye and said

"This imprinting thing it doesn't require you to pick.. me, if you stil love him, go get him"

what? WHAT! jared thought i loved james, holy bridgette was right, oh god the man i loved thought i loved someone else, oh boy, oh boy... nows the time for taylor swift songs! i mentaly slaped myself for that one.

"What do you mean Jared, do you not want me anymore?" I asked, his eyes filled with shock, what i wouln't give to be in jared's brain right now.

"No of course i do, how could I not want you? its just i see how you act around James and you don't do that with me, if you love him more than you do me you can have him" oh. my. god. i loved the boy but sometimes he was really stupid, did he not know that i loved him more then I wanted air to breath, or to see the next day, before Jared in my life it was dull and grey, now its mostly always paridise, even now, when my best friend was in the hospital and i refused to leave, he insisted to stay to, oh god, i can't believe he thought i stil loved him, after all he did to me but none the less. i took a breath and realized how much i needed it.

"Thanks what you..thought?" I asked "Oh my god Jared im so sorry, no i could never want James the way i want you, I love him like i would a brother, nothing more" i told him, i smiled. dang i owed bridgette big time for this one he pulled me into a warm embrace, his hot skin felt good on my cold. i smelt his scent and institaniously felt better. I saw carol comming, her face was tear stained, please be good news, don't let him die, he made some mistakes but don't take away my best friend please

"Kim, Jared can we.. talk for a moment?" she asked

"Of course carol, what about" I told her suprisingly happy, wow its crazy how alright someone you barly know can make you feel

"James" she said snifily "There is something you should know about his... roots" what was this about? I knew everything about the coneroys i grew up with there stories, was there one i hadn't heard?

"Alright, and that thing is...?" I trailed off

"James' father isin't who you think he is" Carol started, then who?

"Then who is his father?" Jared asked

"Marcus conweller" oh my god, no! there was no way i dated my brother, how could i not know we looked so much alike, down to our eye color, wich i got from my dad, all my traits i got from my father, they were his too, we wern't practicly sibling james was my half...brother! oh god, did mom know?

**dum dum dumda! hope you like the chapter, i worked verry hard on it, and you guys should really put your names on you profiles because i was choosing the kid sychaitrist and i went on most of your acounts and no names, so this is for obsethed1! thanks so much to all who had reviewed, and there won't be another chapter for a while because I am going to the domiquan friday and i am super pumped, i might write a chapter or two on the plaine if i do i'll post it as soon as i ge back! a/n if you haven't already looked at my two other stories ' my happy ever after; ya as if' a leah clearwater story and 'mommy's scars' a Emily and Leah story thanks hope you all have a good day! GO TEAM CLEAREATER! and omg! were at chapter 20! this is so cool!**

**Question- if you were in carol's shoes, would you keep your son on this planet even though he is almost dead only to be keept alive by machines? Or let him go and be at peace?**

**~FRG 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Jared's POV~**

"what? No! thats not possible!" Kim said her eyes were blank, blank but fearful

"Are you saiying that your son, is Kim's half brother?" I asked still trying to comprehend the situation

"Yes, yes that is exactly what I am saying" Carol told us, she looked like she had murdured her bestfriend

"Is that why my mom...divorced my dad?" Kim asked, she was on the verge of tears

"Kimberly I am so so sorry, we never meant it to go that far, your dad was still so in love with your mother, but... he didn't know how, how she was...back then" Carol was searching for words, like she was hidding the truth

"What do you mean back then?" Kim asked she was in pure horror, i felt like an idiot, how could i not do anything? Kim had just found out she had a half brother, that tore her family apart, but there mom's are still friends, well this is a demented version of a family sit com.

"Kim, your mother, im her best friend and i would hate to hurt her but.." Carol trailed off

"No!" I told her firmly "You are going to tell us the truth, you just expect us to take this okay? you practicaly just told Kim she didn't know half her was in the wrong place! tell her what she wants to know, you owe her that much"

"Jared.." she said weakly "Don't its fine" I went against my nature to reist her

"Kim, just let me handel this, please" I told her softer, i grabed her hand and rubed it slowly

"No, she's right, you should know" Carol said "Kim, your mother was not the nicest person, she was an alcaholic, your mother only loved your father as summer love, they got ingaged, but when we meet, it was love at first sight; i loved him so much as he loved me, but he was ingaged and i was married, he just wanted to kiss me one. Last. Time." A tear ran down he face, now she was making ME feel bad, and that was saying something, I looked over at my angel, her face was ridden with shock, i think she might have taken it better if it was a fling, but they were I think truly, deeply, and perhaps madly in love. I touched her shoulder, she looked up at me her eyes were scared but soft, I tried to show her how much i loved her, and how I wish i could help but I didn't they didn't teach what to do when she finds out that her ex-boyfriend/bestfriend is her half brother in imprinter's school! she huged me, only lightly though I had a feeling she just wanted to be held, she pulled away after a few minutes she pulled away, she wiped she few tears she had under her eye's, carol was still siting there.

"Thank you, carol for telling me the truth" She wisperd

"As Jared said you deserve at least that" Carol told her

"Conneroy?" asked a voice, I recognised it as one of the doctors that saw James

"Here" Carol said to the woman

"Yes I just wanted to inform you that your son is...doing fine" She told carol, what did she mean by fine, like fine, could do better. Fine, fantastic?

"Thank you" Carol said her glance only flickering to the woman Kim's phone buzzed

"Pardon me" Kim said getting up, carol and I spent the next few minutes in silence with carol, when Kim came back she was still on the phone

"Ya hold on one sec" Kim said into the phone "Carol I think there is someone who wants to talk to you, Kim gave Carol the phone and sat back down

"Hello?" Carol asked "Oh my! Hi haw are you, oh im suviving" Carol got up and started pacing back and forth with the phone

"Who's that?" I asked Kim

"It was my dad, I told him carol was here and he waanted to speak to her. Oh! and you'll never guess what" She said tring to keep a straight face

"What?" I asked confused

"My dad is comming down!" She was smiling ear to ear, I wonderd what he looked like, I guess a lot like James, but with a mustache and a brefcase instead of stubble and a record.

"Thats great Kim!" I told her, it was great that her father was comming down she could acctualy get to know the man that helped give her, and well, James life.

"I know, I haven't seen him in three years" She said slowly shaking her head " and you can meet him!" I was happy about that maybe he would be nicer than the mother

"And Jared if your thinking that my mother is evil ." Damn, did i mention i love her. Like alot.

"I wasn't thinking she was evil, just i hope your father is better to you than..she is" I told her, I have been with Kim only a few days (a few glorious days ) but Kim has cried over her mother three times! and that woman was going to be my mother-in-law? And how in the hell was Kim her child? or was she her child, and why did she hate her so much

"Jared, what are you thinking about?" she asked, man she could read me like an open book

"Just wondering why your mother is so crule to you" I told her, trying not to run and punch her mother till' she was black and blue

"Well I have a therory, but its not a good one" She said staring at the ground, she looked up and i nodded her to go on "well, my mother always said how she wanted a maid, and she gets me to clean a lot, I cook, reply to mail, go grocery shopping, I think i'm her maid. she doesn't love me, she loves the work i do" damn, she was right.

"I hate to say it, but your theroy is a good one" I told her, she looked away from me a saw a tear stream down her face

"Hey, don't cry she not worth it" I told her grabbing on to her shoulder

"But Jared, she's my mom she's suposted to love me no matter what. and my own father didn't even want me!" Kim told me harshly. she had a bad day she kneed to vent "No one has ever loved me" she said weaker, my heart sank. because it was true no one had ever loved her, besides me of course and pehaps James. but that was besides the point

"I love you" I told her making sure shee knew how much i truly did love her

"That makes one" She said sarcasticly

"Thats my kimmy" I told her hugging her to my chest and kissing the top of her head, carol came back smiling, a genuine simile not the fake ones she's been wearing

"Oh, I can't wait to see him again!" Carol told us

"I hope you two hit it off, that would be nice" Kim told her, it would be nicethe rapest's mom with the clean slate father that was never there when his daughter kneed him.

"Pardon me, I didn't want to intrude but James coneroy is stabel and talking, you can see him now" a nurse said, i hadn't even noticed she was there.. WAIT HOLD UP! james conneroy is alive. and he can talk. oh. shit.

**dumdum! sorry i stoped it there just too tempting, and sorry i havn't updated latley I was in the dominqan for a while and i just didn't have the time. but im back now! and I have a new idea for a story but i might not use it for a while, i have to finish this story first and were no wheres near the end! i stil have a few twists up my sleve! haha, thanks to all that review, so you know that to do! so like nike sais just do it.**

**~FRG**


	22. Chapter 22

"what? No! thats not possible!" I practicalty yelled, there was no way that we were realated but my mind kept wandering to my old memories of james, like the first time he kissed me, it felt wrong like it wasn't him, but at the time I was convinced james was the only man that would ever love me, but i went along with it, but i was right it was wrong.

"Are you saiying that your son, is Kim's half brother?" Jared asked, he looked confused, like someone told him he had 2 minutes to solve enstiens theaory of realtivity.

"Yes, yes that is exactly what I am saying" Carol told us, she looked like she had murdured her bestfriend, no she had murdured my parents realationship

"Is that why my mom...divorced my dad?" I asked, I felt the hot tears in my eyes, but i blinked them back, i couln't shed another tear over james conneroy, well james...conweller?

"Kimberly I am so so sorry, we never meant it to go that far, your dad was still so in love with your mother, but... he didn't know how, how she was...back then" How dare she! do it with my father then blame my mother! really

"What do you mean back then?" I asked, i was so angry this woman had been my second mother, the soccer mom, the one we baked cookies with. and she was blaming my mom? that was rich!

"Kim, your mother, im her best friend and i would hate to hurt her but.." Carol trailed off, I wanted to punch her and yell, 'stop accusing my mother!' but i couln't i took a few deep breaths and came back down to realitly, what was done was done i couln't change that now i just wanted to know why.

"No!" Jared screched at her "You are going to tell us the truth, you just expect us to take this okay? you practicaly just told Kim she didn't know half her was in the wrong place! tell her what she wants to know, you owe her that much"

"Jared.." I told him in a lower voice "Don't its fine" I saw him contemplating in his head, i knew i had lost but hhe could have said it nicer.

"Kim, just let me handel this, please" he told me, controling his inner wolf he took my hand and started rubbing it, it felt nice.

"No, she's right, you should know" Carol said "Kim, your mother was not the nicest person, she was an alcaholic, your mother only loved your father as summer love, they got ingaged, but when we meet, it was love at first sight; i loved him so much as he loved me, but he was ingaged and i was married, he just wanted to kiss me one. Last. Time." A tear ran down he face, now I understood, I understood everything there was only one word for it. Love. they were in love and not the fake stuff you saw on t.v but real love I belive they had it and it was true my mother wasn't the best i cold ask for, but she had her moments but it all fit carol and james were now a permanent part in my life now, as was jared I had new family

"Thank you, carol for telling me the truth" I wisperd I was calm now but stil my dad was in love with two women at the same time and one was married though, it was hard but at least I knew that nothing could have changed the divorce

"As Jared said you deserve at least that" Carol told me

"Conneroy?" asked a voice, I recognised it as one of the doctors that saw James

"Here" Carol said to the woman

"Yes I just wanted to inform you that your son is...doing fine" She told carol, what did she mean by fine, like fine, could do better. Fine, fantastic? what was going on with my brother!

"Thank you" Carol said her glance only flickering to the woman then my phone buzzed, oh god don't be my mom don't be my mom!

"Pardon me" I said getting up

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Kimmie cup! how ya doin'?" I james like voice asked i sighed

"Im good daddy how about you"

"Im alright, but i heard your friend James was in an accident? how is he" my dad asked

"He's good, and dad carol just told me.. the truth and i just wanted to say I don't blame you for wanting carol"I told my father truthfuly

"I thought there would be something like this, and im sorry kimmie im acctualy comming down to port angealas for a little while so i'll see you then" My father told me, holy crow that was amazing i haven't seen my father in so long and he could get to know jared! what a wonderful conversation. 'hi dad this is my soul-mate jared he can morph into a giant dog when he wants to! yeah dad great to see you too'

"Thats great! oh and i want you to talk to someone" I said, i know it was wrong trying to set her up with my father but if they had love once, they will always have it.

"Ya hold on one sec" Kim said into the phone "Carol I think there is someone who wants to talk to you, Kim gave Carol the phone and sat back down

"Hello?" Carol asked "Oh my! Hi haw are you, oh im suviving" Carol got up and started pacing back and forth with the phone

"Who's that?" Jared asked me

"It was my dad, I told him carol was here and he wanted to speak to her. Oh! and you'll never guess what" I said trying to hold a straight face before blubering out my news

"What?" He asked confused

"My dad is comming down!"I was smiling ear to ear, I wanted to get to know the man that i called daddy, the man that would walk me down the asile to Ja... some guy, but i truly did hope it was Jared, but i don't want to jinx it.

"Thats great Kim!" he jenuinly looked happy for me, what did i do to deserve him? other than hope dream and pray that one day he would notice me...

"I know, I haven't seen him in three years" I said slowly shaking my head " and you can meet him!" oh my god, what would my dad think? ah who cares i love him and thats all that matters, he had a weird look across his face, like he was thinking of something horrible. WAIT! god Jared why can't he and my mom get along! was it really that hard?

"And Jared if your thinking that my mother is evil ." I told him sternly, he just smiled at me in dissbelif

"I wasn't thinking she was evil, just i hope your father is better to you than..she is" his eyebrows then knited together, he was thinking hard about something, but nothing else potraied on his face, that was unusual

"Jared, what are you thinking about?" I asked my overly-thinkitive boyfriend

"Just wondering why your mother is so crule to you" he told me, he looked like he wanted to punch something, or someone... but I thought a bit about what jared had said, should I tell him? why the hell not? he told me he morphs into a giant dog and fights vampires! i think i can tell him... I think?

"Well I have a therory, but its not a good one" I told him, satring at the ground, i looked up to find him encouraging me"well, my mother always said how she wanted a maid, and she gets me to clean a lot, I cook, reply to mail, go grocery shopping, I think i'm her maid. she doesn't love me, she loves the work i do" I could see the look in his eye's I was right

"I hate to say it, but your theroy is a good one" he told me, hearing that made me realize how sick this whole thing was, then i thought of everyone elses family,and how they are always there for them, that killed me; a tear ran down my cheek

"Hey, don't cry she not worth it" he

told me grabbing on to my shoulder and wiping my tears away

"But Jared, she's my mom she's suposted to love me no matter what. and my own father didn't even want me!" Kim told me harshly. she had a bad day she kneed to vent "No one has ever loved me" I said weaker, of course I had Jared, and carol was my half mom i guess but no one loved me unconditionaly, no matter what i did. but atleast I had parents, and a man that loved me, right?

"I love you" he told me staring into my eye's with that look of love and adoration, that made me perk up a bit, lets round the talley to one!

"That makes one" I said sarcasticly

"Thats my kimmy" he told me, hugging me and kissing the top of my head, carol came in with her happy... Carol smile, that made me happy just seeing that smile

"Oh, I can't wait to see him again!" Carol told us

"I hope you two hit it off, that would be nice" I told carol truthfuly, james was already my half brother, why not make Carol my step mom? a real mom, not a bossy mom, one that acctualy cared about me. that had always been my wish ever since I had been a little girl, that and to marry jared thail.

"Pardon me, I didn't want to intrude but James coneroy is stabel and talking, you can see him now" A nurse said, I hadn't even noticed she was there, WAIT! did she just say that James was alive and breathing? oh my god! what were we going to tell him, did he know about his roots, I huged Jared hard scared to see the boy i would now call, bro?

**dumdum, not much of a differnce but its still good! I hope... sorry It took so long, i had a busy week-end and now im on break fot two weeks! but anyhoo hope you liked this chapter. thanks you know what to do, review!**

**~FRG**


	23. Chapter 23

**i've started reading other fanfics and how there writen as some of you know im just 12 years old so im gonna try a new way of writing that i hope makes it easyier to read. thanks!**

**~Jared's POV~**

there was no way i was letting Kim see that lunatic, though he was her brother i wanted to wait to make sure she was safe. but unfortunatly it wasn't my call. it was the doctors and nurses that reasured me several times that James was safe.

"There is nothing to be affraid of, James is aware and won't harm anyone mr. thail" it didn't completly tell me he was okay too see because it wasn't anything phisical would hurt her, it was him beeing completly mental!

"Jared, please let me see him?" Kim asked she looked up at me withthose rich chocolate eye's and I couln't say no. even though i wanted to.

"Fine" I gumbled she squealed in delight and kissed my cheek it sent an electic curant through me, instinaniously wanting more. but she wanted to see her brother, and i couln't freakin' say no.

"You can come if your that worried" the nurse told me

"That would be reasuring" I said getting up, carol had been in there for over an hour talking to James, we rounded the corner to the hopital room, it was a run of the mill room, white walls with two chairs a night side table and a bed, carol looked upset and james just not there.

"Hi James" Kim said, she smiled sweetly and sat down i rounded around and placed two hands on her shoulders

"Hello" He said looking away, what was wrong with him

"I've been thinking alot james and i just want to say I forgive you I don't blame you for what you did, you gave me an explination and thats all I will ever ask for. I just wanted to ge that out" She blurted out. though i didn't want to forgive this little twit, if Kim did i did.

"Thank you, Just one question. what did i do?" James looked puzled, what did he mean what did he do, he cheated on her then broke her heart! seriouly what was he playing at?

"What do you mean hon? I know this is difficult but you know what you did wrong" Carol told her son, he still looked at us like we were insane

"I have no clue what your all talking about, i apologize for what i did, i just wish i knew what I was aplogizing for" James finished

"You know what you did James, you cheated on Kim and then broke her heart i know you just got out of surgery but Kim means too much to me for you to just throw her away and act like nothing is wrong!" I was shaking insanly, it was only on shear will power that i didn't phase

I thought of Kim and how she would react if i hurt James, that would be like killing her brother. and she would never forgive me for that. I would never forgive me for that, nor would Carol, hell I would hate myself for killng him but if he went anyfurther with this sick plan, i might just go through with mine.

"Jared, calm down" Kim told me softly she touched my arm and my shaking stoped all together, it was amazing what that woman could do to me. a doctor walked in he was in his late thirties early fourtiesa gray beard and croped hair to match he was looking at his chart when he came in

"Hello, my name is i am one of the three people you are going to see today, there is me, dr. chorney, and.. Mike" The balding man told us

"Hi, im carol and this is Kimberly and Jared"

"Hello, so I work for the pain team and i am the medication process, so hears what were going to do" Dr. finley was a nice man, he was a great doctor too. but James was bugging me what did he mean he had no clue what he had done wrong and why did he not seem to recongnise Kim? these questions made my brain hurt

but why? why did he have to pretend like it was just forgetibal if he forgot? what angle was he playing at, I had barly realized that now we were seeing dr. chorney i would tell you how old she looked but my momma told me its impolite to say how old a woman is.

as I was saying had light skin with glasses she had a verry petit fraim and her voice was verry high but in a verry low volume, as it should be for a sycaiatrist. good James kneeded a syic. James answerd the questions verry blaindidly, as if he didn't know what to say. how i hated that guy.

time seemed to pass even quicker when i thought about it even more, because when i came to, bam! Mike was hear with some sort of tazer looking thing saying he was looking for the nerves, personaly to me it looked like some fraud, so did this 'mike' guy i just went along with it.

Mike was a guy probably was in his late thirties early fourties, he was graying, had a few wrinles and he seemed to be a verry hyper person; considering he works with sick peolple all day. he talked about accupuncture and accupressure; boring stuff like that.

".. And thats what were going to do, okay? any questions?" Mike asked in a verry happy mood, unlike mine

"Thats fine, thank you mike" Carol told him, smiling and holding her son's hand

"Okay, bye!" the doctor said exiting the room

"Now will someone please tell me what i did to end up here?" James asked for the thousanth time

"So your serious?" Kim asked " you really don't remeber?"

"Yes, completly seroius!" the boy yelled, a nurse came into the room she looked really young; like Kim young

"Hey, im the sycologistis daughter and my name is bridgette, and my mom says you guys have to quiet down some please. thanks" she smiled and winked at Kim, my day just got weirder

"Pardon me, bridgette can you please explain to me whats going on?" James demanded of the girl, she rolled her eyes and looked at james straight in the face

"alright, I understand that you just had life threatning surgery and all, but don't wallow in your own self pitty, your the one that threw yourself of the damn clift. yes you fell of a clift and hit your head! im getting a doctor to check on you!" she spoke verry fast and was out of the room faster, minutes later she came back with a doctor, a doctor i wish would suck the life out of james.

yes. the verry famous and rich Dr. cullen, my nose burned and i just held Kim tighter i didn't feel safe, it was taking all I had not to attac him, aparently another large case came in some girl, bella i think it was almost got smushed by a truck but suprisingly she's okay. weird.

but the vampire scent was so horrible, he wanted to take kim back to lapush but he couldn't take her away from her brother, and besides they were life sucking demons yes, but un-harmful life sucking demons. i knew kim was safe here.

carlisle had just finished up the tests when i came to the conclusion, he can't remeber, or think straight, he looks at us like were insane, he doesn't remeber because he haas amnesia. Carol burst out into tears asking 'why my son?' Kim just curled up into my chest we didn't speak for a long time, we just lisend to Carol's sobs and the sound of each other's hear beat's, not even moving.

we didn't know why, why this was happening, why now, why us? maybe it brought us together, maybe it taught me how to be there for her, who knows nasa couln't figure out our mess, because it was so messed up, we couln't even talk about it, but to me it was the best conversation we have ever had. because we lisend even when there was nothing to listen to. just heart beats.

**bonus extra part! ~James' POV~**

why had this happend to me? how did my life become so sureal? how could I have hurt my beautiful Kim? she was so much to me. my everything, i'd be anything for her. though now she has her perfect boyfriend, Jared the boy whom I had heard endless hours about when we were children, i never thought it would work out; Kim and Jared. It even sounded better than Kim and James, Why did I do it? why! I loved her, i love her... but i can't do anything about it now, how could i ever compete against Jared McClain?

I couln't. I can not beat him, not with out hurting my Kim. though I guess she's not mine now i have to give her up, because i just love her. Jared won't hurt her, the way she looked at him when he came in the door, it broke my heart.

because he can love her more than I could, and if things don't work out (though they probably will fate just hates me!) i'd take her back, even if she didn't want me i'd show her how much i can love her. but if it does work out, i'll show up to the wedding, buy them a toaster because Kim loves toast, i'll be there when she gives birth to his children, and watch her kids grow up. i'll watch him love her the way i want to.

thats why i have to fake it, the amnesia thats the only way she can... I can live with the stupid mistakes, i might tip off jared one day, in the verry far future when kim's inside making ice tea and her children are playing in the back yard of there small but verry kim house,looking at her daughter saying how much she looked like Kim and how her boys Jared's eyes wishing they were mine. maybe then he'll forgive me, kim is so forgiving. she probably already forgives me.

though i'll never be able to forgive myself, I will move on. maybe to a plain girl with brown hair and beautiful eye's and a gorgeous smile, maybe that laughs at my attempt to make a joke, one that bites her lip when she gets nervous, one that likes toast. one girl like my, now His Kim.

**sorry it took me so long! i've had writers block, and what do you all think of James' little bit, of letting go of her, i thought of making a love triangle but i have other misteroius twists, i'll give you a hint: Jared's family is involved! hehe, thanks so much you know what to do, REVIEW!**

**FRG **


	24. Chapter 24

**decided to add a bit extra to the begining of Kim's story. don't hate me!**

**~Kim's POV~**

one hour and 45 minutes. thats how long it took to convince Jared to let me see my brother. i was so worried about my brother he was all i could think about, i knew Jared could see it in my eye's but i hade to be a crapy imprint today, yes we stayed at the hospital over-night and my perfect boyfriend actualy stayed with me. in the same cloths blood stained shirt with his jean cut offs, his hair was a birds nest when we woke up. i couln't help but giggle.

after a certain amount of time just talking with Jared, i became worried again. and fearing the worst. what if he blamed me for all of this? How would I ever forgive myself if i hurt him? jared could sense that i was worried he just held me we stayed quiet for awhile. a long while. Jared and i then went to the food court, he tried to get me to eat but i just wasn't hungry, I was putting him in so much pain. and he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Please Jared?" I beged one last time, it was truly hurting him to say no to me. but it was a battal between keeping me safe and my happiness. yeah, because a guy that just got out of surgery and thats hooked up to machines near his mother is going to hurt me. i loved the boy but, man! he could be supid.

"Kim..." he trailed off. imprintee powers go! i automaticly meantaly murdured myself for saying that.

"No, Jared he is my brother. i have a right to see him" i started but i wasn't finished just yet i took a dramatic breath inwards " and you know im yours, 100%, i do understand that but what i don't understand is why you won't let me see my brother he won't hurt me!"

i knew this was hurting him. but what else could i do? hurt him behind his back? what kind of a soul-mate would I be? one that was unfaithful to the man she loved, even if it was just to see her brother. it took me 10 freakin years to get him to notice me, even if i had still been dating James, if he had payed the littlest of atention to me it would have been bye bye james, hello Jared!

"I...I, ugh, Kim...I" he tried to get out the words but nothing would come out, he just sat there like the morron I loved trying to get an explination out. so i got up and walked away even with the 'kim don't' in the backround i keept walking until i found what i was looking for, a nurse i told her my problem she walked with me to see my blubering idiot. i knew when he saw the nurse, that he was doomed he bowed his head, not even the worlds worst serieal killer felt worse then i did at that momment.

after the nurse explained James' situation, Jared i think finaly excepted that i needed to see my brother, the look in his eyes broke me, knowing i hurt the most amazing wonderful man, knowing that he would do anything that he knew was safe to keep me happy, and i just had to push his buttons. he looked so hurt, no. murdured, like someone was slowly killing him. i wanted to make him smile, no, i needed to see his smile.

"fine" he grumbled, was that a yes? yes it was! i squealed with delight, i wraped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. the electricity that shot threw me was insane, i insintaniously wanted more but, we were in public!

"if you want you could come if you were that worried " the nurse told him in a verry im-the-boss-so-i-make-the-rules type voice, i felt like laughing but this was a verry inapropriate time to do so.

"that would be reasuring" he mumbled as the nurse walked us down the hall, it seemed to go on forever, i was so scared not only for the innocence of my eye's but, what if he blamed me for all this, what if he didn't want to be my best friend? there were so many 'what if's' going through my head, what seemed to be an hour was soley five seconds. I wanted to wake up from my beautiful nightmare, though i knew i never would.

my father (on the very seldom times he called) once told me that you can't change the what if's but you can change the way you think about those what if's and change them into positive I know's, at the time i thought it was another one of those stupid parenting books he tries to read to be a good long-distance dad, but now that im older i have realized that it's true. i never thought any boy would ever want me, and now i have Jared. I never thought that i could be happy, and now i have jared. i never thought anyone could love as much as i do, but now i have.. Jared.

i smiled, a true smile I haven's smiled like that in a while, i had never truly realized how luucky i was to have jared, till' now. when i walked in the room, i was suprised by what i saw, his bowl cut fliped hairdo was gone, i was almost all shaved off now. he had cast's all over the right side of his body, some on the left too. but what scared me the most was his eye's, they didn't even look like his, they were to blank like a part of him was gone. my smile faultered and i went to sit down next to carol, jared follow verry obeidiatly at my side.

what could i say to him? what should I say was there a proper etiquet for your oldest and best friend/ boyfriend that just had life risking surgery? i had so many questions but what to start with?

"Hi James" I said as sweetly and kind as i could muster up, i sat down and jared rounded to put two scolding hands on my shoulders. it felt nice.

"Hi" he said looking away from me. oh god, i knew it he was mad at me what was i going to do with myself? i tried to think happy thoughts, Rainbows, Puppys, Jared, Jared and I in the future, jared and i in the future married, and the best one, my children they looked so adorable. my daughter looked exactly like me, but with the strangest blue/ green eye's, and my son had a mix of both me and jared, brown hair, brown eye's, dimples, and a breath taking smile. I loved them both so much already, back to the matter at hand!

"I've been thinking alot james and i just want to say I forgive you I don't blame you for what you did, you gave me an explination and thats all I will ever ask for. I just wanted to ge that out" i blurted, i of course forgave him but would jared ever forgive me?

"Thank you, Just one question. what did i do?" he asked puzzeld, i had no clue what he meant, did he mean that what did he do to get my forgiveness, oh god im pulling a JARED!

"What do you mean hon? I know this is difficult but you know what you did wrong" Carol told her son in a very authorotive voice, he still looked at us like we were insane

"I have no clue what your all talking about, i apologize for what i did, i just wish i knew what I was aplogizing for" james told us, did he really think he was helping me? or was he just trying to break my heart again.

"You know what you did James, you cheated on Kim and then broke her heart i know you just got out of surgery but Kim means too much to me for you to just throw her away and act like nothing is wrong!" Jared said in his 'im bigger than you' voice and he was shaking from head to toe, he was scaring me.

never in my wildest dreams would I ever thought i would be scared fo him, he was a marshmellow when it came to me, and he was always the one helping nerds like me out of trash cans and lockers. but hear i was scared to death of Jared thail.

"jared" i stood up and touched his arm "Calm down" he stoped shaking and looked at me his eye's full of compassion and love i knew he was sorry and all he wanted was my forgiveness, i meantaly gave him just that. Before anyone else could say or do anything a doctor in his mid thirties or early fourties walked in carring a chart, he looked very official and he was smiling. smiling. at an emergency room. wow. rare.

"Hello, my name is i am one of the three people you are going to see today, there is me, dr. chorney, and.. Mike" The balding man told us

"Hi, im carol and this is Kimberly and Jared"

"Hello, so I work for the pain team and i am the medication process, so hears what were going to do" allen was a very nice man, he said alot about the meds James would be taking to help him deal with the pain, thought james said he didn't kneed them we all knew he was trying to hide his pain, so allen said they would try him on pregabolin, then gabapenton, amitriptiline, noratripiline, and if necisary morphine.

time flew with allen then we meet jill, a very petit and slender woman. she was the steriotype syciatrist, a very high voice but at a low volume. she was nice, she said James might get a bit of sleeping problems. she helped him alot with that, she gave him a bunch of cd's to try out calming music, visualization, stuff like that.

and finaly we came to mike, like allen he was in his late thirties early fourties and graying hair. the typical doctor, he talked about acupuncture and accupressure. personaly i was shocked when James aloud mike to do the accupuncture, he is scared to death of needles, i think carol was just as suprised. another thing mike told him to do were excercises, just normal ones that you nor i could do with ease but james had a very hard time, mike said it was all nerve realated pain. with the right medication he would be good as new.

".. And thats what were going to do, okay? any questions?" he asked happily, he was in a very good mood, for a guy that works in a place where you can get blood stains when you try to eat food.

"thats fine, thank you mike" carol said smiling down at her son on the hospital bed who was looking very bored and unenthusiastic.

"Okay, bye now!" he said exiting the room

"Now will someone please tell me what i did to end up here?" James asked for the thousanth time

"So your serious?" I asked " you really don't remeber?"

"Yes, completly seroius!" the boy yelled, bridgette came in frowning. and staring at james with a wild experession

"Hey, im the sycologistis daughter and my name is bridgette, and my mom says you guys have to quiet down some please. thanks" she smiled and winked at me, i swear i saw jared do a double take

"Pardon me, bridgette can you please explain to me whats going on?" James demanded, she just rolled her eye's and put her hands on her hips sassily

"alright, I understand that you just had life threatning surgery and all, but don't wallow in your own self pitty, your the one that threw yourself of the damn clift. yes you fell of a clift and hit your head! im getting a doctor" she said very quickly and left just as quickly as she came in. a minute later she came in with a doctor, I automaticly reached up for jared.

it was carslile, he was very sweet Kind and generous. like any emergency room doctor, but unlike a regulair doctor he was flawless, he never made a mistake, he never seemed to take notes, and all the nurses were in love with him. he had another case too, a girl had almost been killed by a van, the driver had a woulnd but the girl beatrice or something like that was suprisingly okay. at least one trauma was okay.

carslile took a few tests, acctualy he took alot i keept looking up at jared to see what to do, but he looked straight at the wall, jaw clenched, eye's wide with rage; a bit like those of an animal. i came to the conclusion that Jared is affriad of doctors, or maybe it was daughter's of sycologist's?

about halfway through all the tests, i came to the conclusion. James has amnesia. the thought startled me, but i knew it had to be true he didn't remeber me. He didn't even know who is own mother was... or his siblings. maybe this was a blessing in disugise maybe someone up there wanted this to happen so that he didn't know about the heart break, or that we dated! someone up there truly loves me to give me both Jared and James. they are both great men and will always own my heart.

Carol brought me down though. she wouln't stop crying and exclaming 'why my son?' over and over again it broke me in two, i just sat in jared's lap, we didn't say anything for a long while we just lisend to each other's heart beat the rithmic dum dum dum dum was very relaxing.

at that moment i truly understood our love, it was rare, it was strange, but most of all it was caring. Jared loved me so much, it more than makes up the time we wasted. i then fell asleep to my lover's heartbeat.

**i know i know! im sorry i haven't updated. i just feel really depressed, i have full body cronic pain and what that is a little tap for you, would be like a punch for me. so i take meds for that, im depressed i have to take those. i miss each tuesday afternoon because i have doctor's apointments. im deppressed about beeing excepted! and i also have ocd i have to walk around my room with my music up loud so that takes away my writing time, but i do softball twice a week and yoga once so im on a good path wishe me luck andd REVIEW!**

**~FRG**


	25. Chapter 25

**as most of you know, i had to change my account i hope your all still reading and i am truly sorry for the inconvience! on to the story **

**~Jared's POV~ **

"Kim you know he's fine, you kneed to get home" i tried to tell her, we have been in the hospital for two days. two days! her make-up is smuged, and she is getting really self contious. not that i think she is any less beautiful, she is so adorable when she is like this. and we have school tomorrow!

"Jared, im not sure. I mean carol needs me" she begged her brown eye's spakling, her cheeks had a constant blush now. and her usual straight black hair had waves in it, i prefered it this way.

"Carol will be fine without you for a few hours, Kim please if you don't do this for you, do this for me please. lets go home" I tried one last time, she sighed in her waiting room chair and then leaned back and put her hands over her face

"Fine, Jared. for you!" she said getting up, i stood up next to her she watched me go up it was quite a hillaroius sight. like she forgot how tall i was i stood at a 6'7 and she was about 5'5 i was 12 inches taller than her and she just shook her head and walked away mumbling something along the lines of

"he grew again? no wonder i feel so short" i laughed and she continued her quiet little rant "and super-wolf hearing whopty doo" I laughed harder and kissed the top of her adorable little head putting my arm around her waist, she leaned into me and i felt so at home, like this was the place i was suposed to be for the rest of my life with kim in my arms.

when we reached the car i opend the door for her like a true gentlmen i was, and who my mother taught me to be i bowed when she walked in, she giggled just a short ahppylittle giggle but her smile stayed. i walked in to my side of the car she had it opend for me and she was bowing for me now just her head. when i got in she pulled her head up and winked at me. i couln't stop smiling the whole way home.

i droped her off at her house kissed her cheek ever so lightly she smiled opend her door and suprised me by saying:

"I love you Jared" and before i could say anything she closed her door and ran off, like a true princess would. my smile duplicated.

"I love you too, Kim" I said as i put my car in reverse and headed towards the McClain household, when I pulled in i automaticly assumed something was wrong. I heard no oven, or vacume or scribling of a pen from marry-eve. no video game, computer, or ipod from jason. and finaly no clinking of tea cups, fluffing of stuffed animals, or squealing from my youngest sister katie. I didin't even hear breathing, thats when i went into panic mode.

I ran into my house searching for my siblings screaming there names searching in every direction, all of there favourite thngs were gone. marry- eve's two favourtie cook books her ball mit, her laptop and her ideas journal (wich she never let me read). Jayson's ipod, laptop, psp, and dsi xl. and finaly Katie's rag doll morash (she let mom name it) her cudly over sized bunny captain. fuzzy beard (she named it, and if your wondering yes, it it dressed like a pirate) and her tea set.

I was running around the house like a mad man, mom and dad were going to kill me if i lost my siblings! i almost missed the note on the fridge, it was in marry-eve's hand writing. I was scared to death that it was a randsome note.

_hey Jared, we put this on the fridge because we knew it would be the frist place you looked. were staying at emily's until kim's friend gets out of the hospital, you know she's really nice! like the home-maker mother we never had! haha __**don't tell mom i said that!**__ and if you don't mind can you tell your friend Embry to stop staring at me, he's been doing it all week-end! don't worry about us, take a shower change your cloths see kim! just be sure your hear to get us by 9:00 sharp sunday night! katie does have a cerfew. love you! M-E!_

i sighed a breath of relif, they were with emily... WAIT! EMBRY STARING AT MARRY- EVE? what the hell? breath jared, breath im sure everythings fine. i walked verry slowly to the bathroom, beside the living room up the stairs 3 doors on each side down. pausing at my older brother's room touching the exterior crown molding. no one goes in matt's room, well not since he moved out when i was just 10, marry- eve and jason don't remeber him much, katie wasn't even born yet. he hasn't come back.

i let all my emotions out in the shower, silent tears came down like a waterfall as i thought about my life. it just wasn't complete without my older brother, knowing where he was, if he was okay. we haven't even recieved a christmas card, birthday card, or a thanksgiving call. thanksgigving was always his favoutie holiday, since it was his it was mine too. i loved the way our family used to be, the perfect family. but now ever since my mom started working double the hours, she is never home, neither is dad.

with Kim in my life i realized how our perfect family was so messed up. mom wasn't suposed to work double the shifts. it's not like we kneded the money she was suposed to bake for bake sales, be kind and generous, and always be there for her kids. dad wasn't suposed to work twice as much as mom. again it's not like we kneed the money, he was suposed to voulnteer as a baseball coach, teach us the fundamentales, and really bring out the fun in it.

marry-eve shouln't be the family maid. she should be enjoying her childhood, playing baseball, hanging out with friends, and going to the mall. jayson should have friends. but insted he is on the wii all day scared of rejection, he should be asking girls out brining them home and then falling for a different girl! and sweet katie, sweet sweet little kaite should be, well beeing a kid but insead she is stuck in the houe playing with her dolls by herself because we can't drive her to her friends house because we don't have a car.

I should be a better suport sistem, but since matt left our life is screwed up. there are no photos of him anywhere, mom litteraly locks his door so that no one can go in. and finaly whenever she tells a story she always leaves the part about matt out. when i got out of the shower i stuck my ipod in my dock turned it on 30 and turned it on my favourite song. no one but my family knew this but i was a total gleek! i loved glee, even songs i hated. loved it when glee did them, marry-eve was stil pissed that finn and rachel arn't still together. she keeps yelling at the t.v " ya big deal rachel kissed puck how differnt is it from you kissing rachel when you were dating quinn?"

so while my glee-pod was singing i decided to sing along, i mean why not? I was alone! and i couln't help but notice that it sounded like they were saying taco taco taco over and over again, but that was just my imagination. I think.

"Just a small town girl livin' in a lonley world, she took the midnight train going anywhere" i sang, i had to admit i was an okay singer just not as good as finn hudson! when the song finished i got dressed and headed out, bringing my glee-pod in my cargo shorts running towards Emily's house. when i got there Sam was in the back yard playing catch with marry-eve and Jayson. that was suprising, and giving them pointers too

"Remeber rotate your hips and sqash that bug!" sam said,they both laughed "perfect!" I walked into the yard they both saw me and smiled

"Hey Jared" all three said as I walked inside

"Hey guy's, lookin' good" I said and smiled, i was supried to find Emily in the kitchen, with katie? she was scared of the "hot thing that breath's fire" or as i like to call it the oven.

"Hey, jared you hungry" emily asked smiling "me and this wonderful princess of yours hve been baking all day, isn't that right katie?" Emily smiled and messed up the little girls hair

"Ya jerry, me and emmy cook all buncha thingys!" she said smiling, i saw ( litteraly) 100 cookies, 75 brownies, 50 cupcakes, 45 assorted muffins, 30 chickens, 20 meatloafs, and 10 apple pies, and 5 apple fritters.

"I believe you katie-pie, is jerry aloud to eat some?" i asked verry politlely

"whats the magic wo-rd" the little girl ased in two silables

"Preetty pretty please?" I asked

"Ummm, kk Jerry-bear" the little girl sang as i grabed a plate just as i did i heard paul and embry behind me

"There real cute man" Paul said while stuffing his face with a cupcake

"Ya, i know" i said smiling and thinking of all the good times i've had with them, katies first bithday, marry-eve's first home-run, the first time i taught jayson how to pick up a lady with smooth pick-up lines... then he got hit by a lady with a good backhand. good times, good times.

"So, dude are you mad at me?" Embry asked, i was taken aback. there was nothing he did that i could remeber... though i did have a very bad memory.

"No, why would i be?" i asked i looked at him, he looked ashamed. what did he do

"I...uh...I imprinted..on...on...on" he tried to get it out paul slaped his back and he spit out "yoursister" my mind whent blank, no way in hell! for the first time since becoming a werewolf, i lost my appetite

"WHAT!" i screamed outraged "SHE IS 12 YEARS OLD DAMNIT! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"Look! Im soory Jared, i really am you know I had no control. i have no feelings to her that way yet! all i want is for her to be safe and happy the love comes later! im sorry if im making you uncomfortable, but i hope i make myself clear where my feelings towards marry-eve are totaly brotherly!" i growled at that

"She already has a brother" i told him, getting right up in his face

"Well, consider this a bit of help. you said it yourself, she kneeds a real childhood, im just gunna help a bit" he said walking towards my sister, she smiled when she saw him comming, i guess i had to excepte the fact that, yes marry-eve was my sister. but i had to give her away sometime, embry is one lucky man. as was I, i had my siblings, my pack, and on top of everything else i had kim.

yeah, i wanted to rip embry's head off. but that would be mean. damn it.

**alright, hope my wonderful reviewers found the story! and to all you lurkers that don't review, thanks for reading. hope you all liked this chapter, and the song Jared was singing is "don't stop believing" i haven't done one of these so why not! **

**I don't own twilight, i only own my characters. all rights go to stephanie myers.**

**~FRG**


	26. Chapter 26

**~Kim's POV~**

Jared was practicaly begging to bring me home, I wasn't sure if it was A) because he rally cares, B) he ddn't want me around James, or C) becuase i was around a "bloodsucker"!

"Kim he's fine, you need to go home!" Jarded tryed for the 400th time today! somedays this boy got on my nerves as much as Embry call on wrestling day!

"Jared, im not sure. I mean carol needs me!" I begged pouting my lip and acting all innocent, i knew he couldn't resist the Kim cute face. Werewolves and humans were powerless against the face!

"Carol will be fine for a few hours, Kim please if you don't do this for you, do this for me please. lets go home" He tried once more, he looked so innocent I could feel the love comming off his body in waves, just as his body heat does. how could i tell that face no!

"Fine, Jared. For you" I said standing up, he gave me a breathtaking smile. I had forgotten how tall he was, had he grown again... or had i just shrunk; A lot. My height had always been a problem for me, my family was very tall. my father stood at 6' feet, though my mother was 4'9 1/4 (she always insisted on the 1/4) but my but my grandfather was the shortest out of his family and he was 5'11.

so I had a right to be self contious... right?

"He grew again, no wonder I feel so short" my eyes widend, i couldn't believe i could be so rude to let that out of my mouth before i could apologize I heard him laughing, i just grited my teeth nd let him have it "And super-wolf hearing whoopty doo!" he just silently laughed, dang how could he be so perfect?

He kissed the top of my head, and pulled my close I just smiled. He was my little wolf in shining armour. god I loved him... wait, WHAT? did i love him, of course but now it was more then a high school crush. It was... imprint love, i guess.

when we reached the car he opend the door for me, that was so sweet. I just smiled and giggled my "Kim laugh" He walked to the side of the car, he opend my door so of course i opened his. I bowed my head he just laughed. I winked at him his left eyebrow raised, it gave me an idea.. but I quickly forgot about it when i saw his smile, it was crazy what he could do to me! I turned to mush.

when we got to my house he kissed me on the cheek lightly I got up and before i realized what I was saying "I love you Jared" once i realized i ran off embarrassed, i knew he liked me that way. but was he ready to be called my boyfriend? god, i hope so

when i walked in the room, the first thing i realized is that. I was alone where was kaycee? ( I now refused to call her mother) I looked all over the house and saw a note on the fride , it wasn't her handwriting

_dear miss. Kim conweller_

_I am sorry to say that your mother has been protecting an offender, she has been taken down to the station. We do not know if she will cooperate, if she does she will be set free imediatly, if not we may have to keep her in custody for a while. _

_with all due respect, charile swan cheif police officer._

shit! Shit! Shit! my so-called-mother was in jail? God i truly hated that woman, sometimes when she went into her little panic attacks, she used to say things like "I brought you into this world and I can take you OUT just as easily" I had never thought she was telling the truth.

I now realized how my mother; wasn't a mother at all. Yes she provieded for me, but for chrismas all i had ever gotten was things from my father. But now, I only wanted a mother. To love me, protect me, and care for me. I truly wished that carol could have been my mom.

I grabed the phone, and dialed the police number (and yes I knew it by heart) It rung twice

_"Hello, charile here"_ yes! I knew charlie realy well

"Hi, charlie" I heard him sigh i could almost hear his smile, before isabella came back he called every once and a while to check on me, or my mom he insisted that I call him uncle charlie when he came to my home.

_"Hello, kim. how are you?" _he asked

"Im good, how's kaycee?" I asked, he knew about my situation with kaycee

_"She's fine, with one thing we found some illegal drugs in her room so we may have too keep her longer"_ my heart sunk she was so selfish, she shouln't be doing drugs at her age! she shouldn't be doing them at all she was a mother for heavens sake! my mother...

"Oh.." was all I could say about that matter charile realized my discomfort

_"Hey, don't worry i'll take care of it!Oh, and I almost forgot! The James case has been droped" _ wait...WHAT!

"Hunh?" I asked shocked, could my brother start off fresh? forget his past and start a new future?

_"The parents of the three girls decided they did not want this boy to go to jail, so they droped all charges!" _ I screamed into the phone, NO WAY!

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOUR AMAZING CHARLIE!" i started dancing aroung my living room, I was so happy! i heard charlie chuckle

_"No problem kid, you need me im here"_ as always, charile was a great dad, but he didn't know it. Isabella was lucky... wait... isabella... Bella! oh, that isabella

"Oh, charile tell isabella i said to get better" I smiled into the phone

_"Will do kimberly, will do"_ he chuckeld and hung up, i realized i smelt like a hospital and ran to the shower i hated hospitals, hospitals meen check ups, check ups meen stephascopes, stephascopes meen cold hands, cold hands meen doctors, doctors meen kneedles, and kneedles = PURE EVIL!

i steped in and made a mental note to call my avon reprisentative, we were running low on vanilla soap. it was my favourite, kaycee prefered mango. though in my opinion it should be called ode de old lady, or floor of movie theater. YUCK!

when i got out i triped, and feel on my forarm dang! that was going to be a big bruise. I grabed an old baggy t-shirt from when i paddled at micmac two summers ago, i quit after one summer. lets just say too many brusies and splinters! ouch! Then my old sweats from arie.

then since I was all alone, i blasted my music from my ipod; or should I say glee-pod! I always yell at the t.v when finn says he doesn`t love Rachel anymore, things like " ya big deal rachel kissed puck how differnt is it from you kissing rachel when you were dating quinn?" yes I was a gleek and proud, and I was really disapointed when i found out that jesse was gay, he is so cute. but atleast he knows who he is, I don't.

what am I? I know im straight, and a girl. Thats for sure. but what was my stile? was i vintage? classy, preppy? what? I love off the shoulder t-shirts, and straight leg jeans, but my hair? what to do... what to do? i walked into the bathroom and took out my mothers curling iorn, and started to curl, it was so... so... Kim!

I was finaly becoming, Kim. I smiled and walked out and pressed play and started to sing

"Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit he took the midnight train going anywhere" I wasn't a bad singer, just not as good as lea michelle! I heard a knock at the door, who could that be?

I walked downstaris and opend the door, my jaw droped to the floor

"DADDY!" I screamed and jumped into his arms he chuckled deeply he took me into his arms and swung me around like I was a little girl again

"KIMMY CUP! how are you my darling baby girl?" He smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkeled and crinkled at the sides; he ahd gotten old on me

"Im good, daddy how are you?" I asked leading him into the living room

"Im good kimmy, I just got a new job... In port angelas!" NO WAY!

"WHAT? Oh my godness, daddy does that mean your comming back?" I asked a bit too hopeful, was my dad comming home?

"Yes, sweety we can be a family again" He told me pulling me into a hug, we talked about alot, school, friends-the ones I had- and, kaycee.

"So your mom... how's she doing?" Daddy asked

"She is at the police station, brought in for illegal drugs" He shook his head and started to tisk

"Kimmy, I am so sorry; leaving you was the worst mistake i ever made" He buried his face his hands, I took one of his hands and he looked up

"The past isn't important now, just that your here now... and" I had an idea

"and... what?" Daddy asked, he was smiling his goofy half smile

"You have to go on a date with carol" His eyebrows shot up and he started laughing, but his eyes had a sugestive twinkle in them... yuck, probably thinking of the time they... made james. ew.

"Fine, fine how is she anyway?" Dad asked I thought a bit

"Umm, she just got a divorce" I started, I heard a faint yes under my fathers breath I just laughed "Her- I mean your son just fell off a clift" His eyes closed he breathed deeply

"Im sorry Kim" I smiled, where was he all my life?

"Its okay, Daddy" I smiled "Just be there for James, now he has amnesia" I said, the shock in his eyes was crazy

"Oh, I didn't know" He sighed then I saw a fatherly look in his eyes "Kim Im going to make a pledge right now, and your going to be my witness" I smiled

"Sure, daddy shoot" I raised my left eye brow and smiled evily

"From now on, Im going to be the model father" He started "Im going to make up for all those years i wasn't there, for you and James" I took him into a big hug and wisperd a 'thank you daddy' in his ear. my phone buzzed Jared's ring tone

"Just one second" I got up "Hello?" I asked

_"Hey, kim how are you" jared asked_

"Im good Jared, how about you?" My father raised a brow at Jareds name

_"Im fine, it's my sister im worried about" I could hear Jared growling faintly in the backround_

"Oh no, whats wrong?" I asked, I thought of the worst vampires? maybe kidnaped, raped?

_"She got imprinted on" _I blinked twice, and bursed out laughing, my dad just shook his head, then kissed mine and walked towards the kitchen

_"Kim, this is not funny!"_ he tried to say, but sounded more like whining I just laughed harder

"yes it is! you said it yourself, its the best thing you have ever done why don't you want that for your sister?" I asked, he sighed

_"Because, she is 12 years old! this shouldn't have happend for a few more years!" _ he mumbled out the last part, I could tell he was upset

"Jared, just think she is going to be happier now she now has TWO brothers and later she'll have a boyfriend that you a CAN strangle and NOT kill him" He laughed so hard I had to pull the phone away from my ear

"Oh, Jared can you come over I have something to show you" I told him

"sure Kim i'll be right over, love you" he hung up... he hung up... why does that remind me of somthing that happend earlyier today?

"Who was that Kim?" My father asked raising one eyebrow sugestedly

"My..ugh friend Jared" I told him, was I lying to him? I don't know, Jared and I hadn't talked about this yet..

"Is he a contender... for a future?" He asked trying to know more, without knowing... more.

"Perhaps" I told him, he smiled "His name Is Jared, he is comming over...so you can...meet you" I smiled, and so did he. I hoped this would be the beginning of a beautiful parenthood.

**I know, I know! not my best chapter, but i tried i've been sick. what do you all think about Kim's dad? i only got 4 reviews last chapter, can we get maybe 5? please? and I was talking to one of my reviewers and when the story ends- witch is a LONG time from now I have like 4 more big plots- I have decided to take the best of took you long enough and take the funniest of it all and at the end and write it all in a chapter! what do you all think of that! anyhoo g2g, REVIEW, I want to get 5 or no update!**

**~FRG :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**~Jared's POV~**

this was beyond ocward. I was going to meet Kim's father for the first time, not that i didn't want to; just it coulnd't have waited? I mean her brother is in hospital, not that i care he could go and die for all he did for Kim. Her mother is in jail for drug use, damn so much for a good mother-in-law. And her father had been back for what? An hour, maybe two? You can obviouly understand my frustration, I mean what was I going to do?

Walk right up to him and say "Hi, im Jared thail Im dating your daughter she is my soul-mate the reason i know is that i can morph into a giant bear-wolf thing. We hunt vampires, and im bound to lapush so I can't go to college, and im going to end up marring her, so hi dad!" i could see the reaction now!

I loved Kim, so much. Her father may not have been there, but now that he's back he's going to be a major point in her life! What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks im not good enough for Kim, I mean damn it sure took me long enough! And here I was sitting outside her house, in my car debating on going in or not. Thats when i realized I was going crazy!

I was so focused on the what if's, I hardly thought about Kim (and that was very difficult to do!) I knew she loved me, so why was I worring? If kim loved me, then her father loved me... Right? RIGHT? God, I was overreacting! My mom says its because im a Thail. Beeing a Thail had it's advantages and it's dissavantages.

I slaped my cheek, literaly for beeing so stupid. Took a deep breath, and got out of the car. The window had the blinds open... That was odd, I Knocked on the door and camed face to face with Kim's Father. Well, more like neck to face. Now I knew where Kim got her shortness from, though I loved her height it just made her look all the more cuter.

"Hello, who are you?" The man asked, he seemed very nice. He had permanent crows feet on his eye's, his eye's were a ligh-esh blue. From what I could tell he had smile lines and sleep troubles.

"Hello, sir im Jared Thail" holding out my hand, he looked at it for several seconds before he took it, and shook it once.

"So your the boy dating my daughter?" He asked, was I dating her? Yes, I had kissed her, suported her, tried to help her, but was I dating her...

"I sure hope so sir" I replied, he lead me into the house. I hadn't taken the time to truly apreciate Kim's house. It was so well done, I was a werewolf prefectionist and the paint was done perfectly all the coulors mached... It was... Perfect. I know what your thinking, and NO! I am not gay... My mom wanted a daughter. Then she got my brother Matt, then me, then just gave up onhaving kids, but "Accedentaly" became pregnant with marry-eve. Then Jason (who she planned) Then by "Accident again" had katie. funny, but when she planed it, we were boys, when she did not, girls.

Kim was just sitting on the couch, flipping through an old magasine. Or should I say, trying not to notice my precence. Probably for her father's sake, who didn't know we were that close even if we have only been dating for five days (**i went back and checked, FIVE Days!)** five glorious days, but a normal human wouln't understand the bond between imprint and her wolf, it's so much stronger.

"Kim, he's here" Her father told her, she face turned to fear but then relaxed. I was confused, why would she ever have to be scared of me? Was she scared of me?

"Oh, Hi Jared" She smiled at me brightly where i then forgot about my previous thoughts.

"Hey, Kim feeling better?" I asked, refering to her state while James was in the hospital

"Just peachy" My imprint replied sarcasticly, smiling then winking at me. Her father cleared his throaght, I had completly forgotten that he was there. "Oh, where are my manners? Jared this is my father, daddy this is Jared" She told us trying to keep her cool, I knew on the inside she was freaking out just as much as I had in the car drive here.

"Yes, we were introduced at the door" Her father told her, she blushed slightly. I resisted the urge to stroke her cheek

"Oh...Okay then" Kim said floping back down on the couch, I sat down on her right side while her father made his way over to the love seat; let father mode commence now!

"So how long have you two been dating?" he asked, Kim's cheeks were covered in blush while she murmured a faint "Daddy"

"A few days, sir" his eye brows shot up and he mumbled something along the lines of "Oh, you two mush realy know each other then"

"How long have you liked my kimmy?" He asked comming back to his questions, I almost growled. He wasn't her's, she was MINE. He left her here, though if he would have taken her I never would have imprinted... I imagined my world without Kim, and vowed never to let that happen.

"Not very long sir, but when I did I fell very hard" I threw my arm around Kim, ans she leaned into my chest. Like a normal couple would, I was half temped to lean over and kiss her temple. But I decided not to give her father a brain hemorage, or a hert attack.

"Have you pressured my daughter into anything?" He asked my eye's bulged and my eye brows shot up in shock. He. Thought. I. Would. Do... That?

"DADDY! No, Jared has not! He is a good guy, ask anyone!" Kim sckreeched at her father, she thought about it more "Okay, ask alot of the respected people in lapush!" I tried to keep from laughing, yes I was a good Kid. And yes my family was one of the rather lucky people on the revs, but now that I was hanging around with Sam; Not so much.

"alright kimmy, I just want to make sure" He tried to sooth her, she relaxed a bit. But was stil quite agitated. she remined me a bit of marry-eve, great nice and sweet; but higly explosive.

"Sir, may I just say I lo- care very much for your daughter and would never do anything like that to her. I swear it on my life" I told the man, he looked quite shocked. Not many men my age would say things like that, especialy teenage men.

"Oh, okay then" He mumbled, I would have barly heard it if I was human so I just ignored it "Do you have siblings?" he asked

"yes, a 12 year old sister, 10 year old brother, and a 4 year old baby sister" I told him in a very serious tone "Oh, and my older brother but we barly see him anymore" I added on as an after thought

"Who?" Kim asked " you haven't told me about him" I told Kim alot about my family in the hospital, such as how marry-eve is the family robo-mom, Jason is the ladies man, and katie... Katie is the cute face that has a doll called captain fuzzy beard.

"My older brother, matt" I started "He was -like most older brothers- my role modle, I looked up to him. He was my best friend, he was about 7 years older then me so the day he turned 18 he left. We haven't even gotten a phone call, or a christmas card since" I finished. I missed my brother, but that doesn't mean he is comming back anytime soon. He hated lapush, no clue why he just always hated this place to the bitter end.

"Oh, Jared i didn't know" Kim told me, she smiled and huged me. It felt nice to have her small slender arms around me, and she fit in the crook of my neck so perfectly, we truly were made for each other.

"it's okay, I love him but that can't mak him come back" I told her smiling, her father cleared her throaght and mumbled something like "Love struck teanagers" and walked out, I just stared into her eyes. They were gorgeous, I seemed to spend most of my time just staring at her perfection. I wish I could more offten, then I noticed something peculiar.

"Hey, since when did your eyes change color?" I asked while sweeping a bit of hair out of her eyes, I remeber her eyes beeing a dark chocolate color. Now they're a sweet caramel color with dots of green and blue.

"they change depending my mood, like when im happy they go caramel like they are now, and when im angry they go yellow" my eye brows shot up, I was a bit shocked

"You arn't freaked out, are you?" Kim asked me, looking a bit sheepish

"Hell no!" I practicaly yelled "I think it's the coolest thing since sliced bread!"

"What?" she asked skepticaly

"You know the bread has not always been sliced, it starts as A loaf, then they cut it later sooo to old people new things are as cool as sliced bread" I explained. She burst out laughing and I couln't help but release a few giggles myself hearing the glass bell sound of her laughter.

"What?" I asked in-beetween giggles

"The famous Jared McClain is talking to ME about sliced bread, think about it" I tried but I just couln't find anything funny about this situation

"Kim, I thought you would have realized by now... The famous Jared McClain is an idiot" I said simply, she rolled her eye's

"Your not an idiot, you have unlocked potential" she tried, I shook my head no

"Undiscoverd Smarts?" Again I shook my head

"A Well hidden brain?" que head shake. NO.

"Ugh... secure Information?" head shake no.

"Jared stop beeing dificult!" She told me outraged, I saw her caramel eye's change to a deep yellow color, but decided to push my luck, I shook my head no. she leaned in and kissed me head on, her lips were sweet and for the fist time since beeing a werewolf, something was warm. they moved along with mine, she pulled away all to soon

"You. Are. Smart" She told me as-a-matter-of-factly

"Got it, hey remind me to dissagree with you more offten" she slaped my arm playfuly and giggled, god... I loved that giggle!

"Sure, if you remind me to slap you!" She tried to put on an evil face, I couln't help but laugh. Kim was not an evil person, nor will she ever be.

"Jared! Im serious!" She wined, I just pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry, sorry your just so cute when you do that" I mumbled into her hair, and kissed her cheek. Then I remebered...

"Hey, Kim since our fist date went okay... Would you like to go on a second" I asked, tring not to force her into anything... I mean I am a dog.

"absolutly, I would love to go on a second date" She beamed at me, her perfect teeth shimmering in the sunlight.

"Awesome, so friday?" I asked

"Friday will be perfect" she told me, then giggled and my heart melted. How could such a perfect angel ever want me? I mean there's nothing special about me execepte beeing a werewolf and all...

"great!" My phone buzzed marry-eve's ringtone, I looked up at Kim to see if I could take the call

"Go take it" She told me, I smiled and pecked her on the lips be fore walking out of the room and pulling out my cell.

"hello?" I asked into the phone

_"Jared, hey it's marry-eve, can you come home? Katie is really sick and I think you or a professional should look at her" marry-eve spoke rapidly_

"Did you check her temperature?" I asked

_"101.2 with motrin" She exhaled like she had been holding a breath _

"Okay, I'll take her to the doctor's office, ask her if anything else hurts" I told marry-eve

_"She say's that her left arm hurts alot" _

"okay thanks, and get her captain fuzzy beard" I told marry-eve imagining my poor sick baby sister, sick. I frowned at the thought

_"Will do" She told me "Later, Jared" _ and hung up. I walked back into the living room and Kim alrady had my Jacket in her hands comming towards me, she motioned with her fingers for me to turn around, I complied. She sliped on my leather jacket and kissed my cheek.

"Have fun, tell katie that I hope she feel's better soon" She told me leading me towards the door, I spin around and kiss her just for a few glorious seconds. It was just enough to get my Kim high

"bye love you" I told her on my way out the door

"Love you too" she smiled back at me, biting her lip then turing around and closing the door. My body wen't cold after that, I missed her precense. I got in my car with a sigh, and deliberated on killing Embry on my way. I mean how DARE he imprint on MY sister! it's almost as bad as when my cousin Leah dated my other cousin. They wern't related or anything but it was stil wierd.

Now it was going to be beyond wierd! I mean, im going to see Embry in places I never suspected him to be in. Like my house, my kitchen, marry-eve's bed room... and later on when she is MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH older... ew. An image of embry and my sister getting married poped into my head, then her pregnant, then having her kids, then growing old with Embry... she had a good future ahead of her... Damn, does that mean I can't phisicaly hurt Embry! damn it!

as I pulled up to my house I noticed something different, I head three heartbeats. But one was very labored, Like it was loosing the will to live. As I walked in I saw poor little kaite wraped up in blankes and covered in stuffies, but she was cuddling with captain fuzzy beard. she looked up at me and smiled, Or should I say tried to.

"Hey honney whats wrong?" I asked siting next to her

"My awm hurts jerry, make it better" She told me ponting to her left arm, it was swolen around her wrist area, as soon as I touched it, she flinched away. I went through a few excerices and was not happy with the diagnosis.

"Katie, hon I think we might have to go to the doctor" I told her trying to sound like dad

"Oookay" She said extending her right arm so I could pick her up. I wrote a note for marry-eve on the frige and left. This was going to be a long night.

**alright! sorry It took so long! i've been really sick, and just on a note... I wrote a series of one shots if you want to check them out... There called the twilight 25's, and there claire and Quil's! also I found the coolest website, and im going to try and make a few comic strips! who likes that idea? hope you all have a great day!**

**~FRG :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**~Kim's POV~**

why was I worring? Really, I mean it's not like Jared was... I dunno a rapest or something, So I had nothing to worry about. Right? Jared was a very lovable person, warm, friendly, charming, and sweet. So I'm sure dad will love him! Or not...

becuase Jared did look very intimidating! At times, he acctualy scares me! And I'm not affraid of anything, well except dogs, and snakes, and worms, and birds, and akward sliences, and doctors... Okay, scratch that.

But my dad wants me happy. And because of Jared I don't think I could be much happier! I mean he is every thing I ahev ever wanted, AND he's also a werewolf. that Just makes this situation way cooler. I shuffled around in my seat nervouly, tried some deep breathing excercises that my physcoigist showed me and decided to grab a bit of extra reading time.

I wen't over to the magazine rack and I was disgusted with what I saw. My mom had half naked guy magazines! I filped through them all, they were all promoting some sort of drug, or alcahol, along with her favourite bacardi white rum. she made me drink some once, I swore to never drink it again, I was vomiting for 3 hours straight! But I was only eight at the time, So what did my mother do? injected her heroin and went to bed, without even a goodnight.

But it wasn't as bad as when she tried to get a boyfriend. He was 35 and a buisness manager, I thought he was going to get my mom on a good track. Get her off the drugs, the alcahol, and the rest of her shit too. But it turned out even guy's in suits could be addicted. he drunk twice as much as my mother did, he downed two straight capatin morgans and injected two shots of heroin, along with taking 5 milligrams of hydromorphone! then they started making out on the couch! It wasn't even five oclock! Then when I came to tell them that supper was ready, I triped and made a bit of noise.

they broke apart and he came running in after me. He slaped me twice then stared to punch me. I dared not to scream or yell for my mother to incourage him. that was when my comeradery with charlie swan started. I called the poilce office and told him about my mothers new boyfriend, leaving out my mother. The police were down in ten minutes flat. my mother went to bed, so they didn't know my mother was high. They took her boyfriend "downtown" as they called it.

after I had talked into the tape recorder, he was arrested. he know know as jailbird joey, becuase he had been arested 5 times already. My mom of course had tried to find other men, but none could satisfy my mother like Joey did. I never truly trusted another man again till' I met Jared. I knew now that he would always protect me from guy's like Jailbird joey.

I found a magazie with no half naked guys on the front. It was country living. I loved this magazine because I loved the idea of a perfect house with a perfect family lving in it. I had wanted to paint the walls, but my mother would never aprove, it would take too much money from her precious bacardi.

As I filped through the magazine I heard A ring at the door bell, I knew it was Jared. My heart stared to do summersaults. and my stomac the back filp. Wow, i didn't know I was such a gymnist! My father got up to go greet Jared. I tried to concentrate on the article _colors through the ages_ but knowing Jared was down the hall made me too excited to read. OH!I didn't know purpul was the color of royalty, or that green was considerd eye poping and is wrong for a bed room... wow. Oh right, Jared, Jared, hmm, I wonder what color looks best on him. Probaly red or white. geeze The kids at school were right, I am a nerd.

I stared to figit, I heard mumbling down the hall. Sounded like theywere getting along. Again I tried to focus, they came down the hall step in step. When my father came in view I smiled

"Kim he's here" My father told me, My heart leaped in fear; Remebering those exact words that had came out of my mother's mouth, refering to James. I turned in fear. but realaxed when I saw Jared's warm and humble face instead of the cold and heartless one of my brother. My face turned from horror to happines.

"Oh, Hi Jared" I told him camly smiling and forgetting about my brother's state

"Hey Kim, Felling better?" He asked swetly, what would I have done without him?

"Just peachy" I told him sarcasticly. He smiled my smile, and then I winked back. I turned very smug in a matter of seconds. My father cleared his throaght, I had almost forgottten he was there. "Oh, where are my manner's? Jared this is my dad, daddy this is Jared" I said trying not to freak out, all my bad thoughts came rushing back.

"Yes, we were introduced at the door" My father told me, I blushed slightly I had completly forggoten about there earlier incounter.

"Oh... Okay then" I said sitting back down on the couch, telling both of them mentaly to do the same. Jared sat on my right, while my father made his way to the love seat. I could see my father's over protectiveness in his eye's, the same look that Jared had in his eye's most of the time at the hospital.

"So, how long have you two been dating" My father asked, my eye's widend and my cheeks were coverd in blush I murmured a faint "daddy!" That I doubted anyone could hear

"A few days sir" Jared told him confidently, My father's eyebrows hit the celing as he mumbled somthing I couldn't hear.

"How long have you like my Kimmy?" He asked using the stupid nickname that I gave up when I was 7, I said it was too immature for a grown woman to be called kimmy cup. But it was better then my mother's old nickname for me, Brat.

" Not very long sir, but when I did I fell hard" I almost awwed, that was so sweet. He thew one of his arms around me and I leaned into his chest, it was so nice just to relax into his arms, not care about the world around me.

"Have you preassured my daughter into anything?" He asked, using the eagle eye. Jared's eye's bulged out of his sockets, My mouth was drawn open. I was shocked, did he not trust me to do the right this but I would never... thats just, to advanced for this realtionship at the moment.

"DADDY! No, Jared has not he is a good guy. Ask anyone!" I exclaimed, then re-thought "Okay ask most the respected people in lapush" I felt Jared vibrating from beside me, trying to contain his laughter

"Alright Kimmy, I was just making sure" He tried to sooth me, but I still huffed and looked the otherway and crossed my arms and legs, to show that I was still angry.

"Sir, may I just say I lo- care very much for your daughter and would never do anything like that to her. I swear it on my life" My father was taken aback, not many teenage men would say that. especialy jocks, but that's my Jared. he mumbled something else and continued with the questioning

"Do you have any siblings?" My memories brought me back to his siblings, the cuest little girl. along with his very beautiful younger sister, and his silly little brother who thought the packers were a good football team.

"yes, a 12 year old sister, 10 year old brother, and a 4 year old baby sister" he told my father in a very serious tone "Oh, and my older brother but we barly see him anymore" he added on as an after thought. My eyebrows knitted together, he hasn't ever mentioned an older brother. I wonder why?

"Who?" I asked "You haven't mentioned him" I tried to think back to all the stories he has told me, none of them involved an older brother

"My older brother, matt" he started "He was -like most older brothers- my role modle, I looked up to him. He was my best friend, he was about 7 years older then me so the day he turned 18 he left. We haven't even gotten a phone call, or a christmas card since" my heart broke for him, not beeing able to see his brother must be so hard for him.

"Oh, Jared I didn't know!" I threw my arms around his knew tring to comfort him I smiled a bit. I loved to have his strong and thick arms around me, fitting together like a puzzle peice.

"it's okay, I love him but that can't make him come back" he told me simply, I smiled very brightly I wanted to help him, somehow. But I hadn't a clue. My father cleared his throaght but I didn't pull away, Jared kneeded me right now. My father probably realized that it was a lost cause So he waked out of the room to give us some privacy. I pulled away and stared into his dark brown eye's that held so much love and compassion.

"Hey since when did your eye's change color?" He asked, I blushed there was no way this was happening! No one ever noticed my ever changing eye color. excepte James But we grew up together.

"they change depending my mood, like when im happy they go caramel like they are now, and when im angry they go yellow" I told him, his eyebrows shot up. I wasn't sure if it was in disgust or shock.

"You arn't freaked out, are you?" I asked a bit scared, i shifted uncomfortably in my seat. What was he going to say, what was he going to do? would he stil like me?

"Hell no!" He yelled "I think it's the coolest thing since sliced bread!" I raised my left brow scepticaly

"What?" I asked, he was confusing me.

"You know the bread has not always been sliced, it starts as A loaf, then they cut it later sooo to old people new things are as cool as sliced bread" Jared told me, I burst out laughing almost started crying. I heard Jared giggle along with me

"What?" he asked in-between giggles

"The famous Jared McClain is talking to ME about sliced bread, think about it" I told him, I thought back to a few moths ago he wouldn't even talk to me, let alone sliced bread.

"Kim, I thought you would have realized by now... The famous Jared McClain is an idiot" he told me, I just rolled my eye's

"Your not an idiot, you have unlocked potential" I told him, he shook his head no

"Undiscoverd Smarts?" a head shake no

"A Well hidden brain?" shake no.

"Ugh... secure Information?" I tired again but he retred with a no.

"Jared stop beeing dificult!" I yelled at him, I felt my eye's go a yellow color. He shook his head no. I leaned in and kissed him, his lips were warm but soft and strong. They moved with mine, I decided to be a little mean so I pulled away.

"You. Are. Smart" I wispered to him with my forehead against his

"Got it. Hey, remind me to argue with you more offen" I pulled away and slaped his arm playfully I giggled

"Sure, if you remind me to slap you!" I tried to put on an evil face, he just laughed. He knew I wasn't evil... or so he thinks!

"Jared! I'm serious" I whined sounding like a child, he just laughed and pulled me into a hug and kissing my temple

"Sorry, sorry you're just so cute when you do that" he mummbled into my hair

"Hey, Kim since our fist date went okay... Would you like to go on a second" he asked suddenly, I was taked aback, but I was happy.

"absolutly, I would love to go on a second date" I smiled at him, my teeth shimmered in the light that came in through the window.

"awesome so friday?" he asked

"Friday will be perfect" I told him

"great!" he told me, his phone buzzed a strange ringtone, the chicago bears theme song? It was probably one of his younger siblings. He looked up at me with a very strang look on his face.

"Go take it" I told him, he smiled and pecked me on the lips then he walked out of the room. A few minutes later and alot of information on the color yellow later, I heard him mummble something about katie, then realized that It had to be something important so I grabed his jacket and stood up to go give it to him but he came in looking very guilty. I walked towards him and moved my fingers for him to turn around, he complied and I sliped on his leather jacket

"Have fun, and tell Katie that I hope that she feel's better" I told him leading him towards the door, he spun around and kissed me a very short time, but long enough to get my Jared fix.

"Bye, Love you" he told me as I pushed him out of the door

"Love you too" I told him, I watched him as he walked to his truck and pulled out of my driveway. I then closed my door and sunk down till' I was in the sitting position, and smiled. Jared McClain Loves me, plain lovable old Kim! Kim catherine marie conweller is loved by Jared troy andrew McClain! NO WAY!

"Kimmy?" My father asked

"Yes daddy?" I said getting up

"He's a keeper" He told me while walking up the stairs towards his room

"I Know, I know" I said to no one but myself

**I know it's been a long time, but I've just been having daily meltdowns, and my medications have just been uped. it's crazy! and on top of it all I just had my last HPV shot two days ago, and now I can't put preassure on my foot! it's one of the side effects so I'm stuck at home not aloud to get off the couch! so I hope your lives are going better then mine! and I made a series of claire and quil one-shots that you guys might want to check it out! thanks REVIEW!**

**~FRG **


	29. Chapter 29

**~Jared's POV~**

Kaite and I had spent the night in the emergency room. It had taken us 3 hours in the waiting room just to get IN a room and then another hour to see a doctor. He had sent us to get an x-ray, it came back just fine. But Katie was still in alot of pain, I didn't know what to do! She was my baby sister and I felt helpless as to watch her scream and cry in pain everytime a doctor touched her.

It killed me.

after a few more hours of this Katie started to vomit from the pain. My mother and father had taken off early to come and see her. They didn't even do that when I started phasing and they said I had gone missing! No it took there little angel to get them out of work, anything for katie! But they showed no love to the rest of the family as they do katie. It hurt but after living like that for years, you just got used to it. When I was younger I used to dream of Matt comming back and taking me, marrie-eve, and Jayson away. Not to anywhere in particulair, but him getting a wife that didn't work most hours she was awake, one that loved us like they did there other kids. But after years flew by I knew I was never going to see my brother again.

Another reason I loved Kim, she loved everybody and she never gave up hope. Hope for me, her mother, her father. _James._ He was acctualy down the hall, I could hear his heart moniter beep, beep, beep,_ beep._ It was driving me insane! A doctor entering the room brought me back to reality. did he work _everywhere? And why did he alwase have to treat my _family?

"Hello, my name is dr. Cullen, and who is this adorable little girl?" He asked staring at Katie smiling, but I saw right through his facade... Well I coun't literaly see through his but... WAIT! that was a figure of speech, right! Oh my god... I've gone insane.

"Hello, Carslile this is our daughter Katie" My mother said smiling, Kaite though couln't return the smile, her usual smily face was now covered in depressed thoughts. I felt for the little thing, she was adorable. Maybe too adorable...?

Carslile said he couln't find anything wrong with her at all, she was in perfect helth. Dr. Cullen orderd a few blood tests ( That I insisted that a nurse would take) an M.R.I and a cat scan. My mother was covered in tears, my Father was consoling her. They told me to go home and take care of marrie-eve and Jayson. I did as so. When I pulled into my driveway, I found that most of the lights were on. And there was three heartbeats instead of the two that should be there.

I ran like lightning into my house not even taking off my sneakers. No one was in the T.V room, or in the kitchen. I ran to marrie-eve's room, two heartbeats. Jayson was in his room down the hall, I yanked the door open to my suprise. Embry watching my baby sister sleep. Wierd much. When he heard me he looked over and smiled, my face showed no amusement. I told him with my finger to come out in the hall, he complied. When I shut the door I had to remeber to stay quiet, Marrie-eve would kill me. That girl needed her sleep; or else.

"Dude! What the hell were you doing!" I yelled-wispered, trying not to wake up my sleeping siblings

"I- um I was, Watching your sister and brother while you were, um gone?" He told me, well more asked me.

"Yeah, I know but why were you watching her sleep?" I asked him flailing my arms in every direction

"Well, it's comforting! And tell me you've never wached Kim sleep" He told me calmly

"Thats different!" I yelled and he instanly shushed me when he heard marrie-eve groan and say "Shut the hell up! I'm sleeping!" yeah... she was A sleep talker

"How is it!" He demanded in a yell-wisper voice

"Because...Because... Because Kim is my age!" I told him through my clenched jaw, our foreheads were almost touching and we were both shaking

"You know I don't think of her that way!" He yelled, but instantly clasped his hand over his mouth marrie-eve groaned again, Embry looked panicly at the door scared that he had woken her up.

"I know, just don't anymore" I gave up, It was too late to be arguing, and I needed some serious shut eye, SHIT! I had school in the morning.

"But what if your with Kim? And your parent's arn't home, AND if she calls me?" HE asked desperatly trying to get extra time with his imprint.

"FINE! but only IF she calls you!" I told him sternly

"Deal!" Embry shook my hand twice and was off, I groaned as I walked down the hall to my bedroom. As I walked in I realized how... dirty my room was, inapropriate pictures of girls on my walls, and cars, and girls sitting innapropritaly on cars... I was out of control! I Tore down all my nasty photo's of girls and cars, my blue walls were almost empty except photo's of my family and I. Camping, swiming, kyacking, and just having fun. We havn't taken many photo's though recently.

I ploped down on my bed kicking off my shorts and pulling on the covers so that they were covering my boxer's. I set my alarm for seven thirty, so that I could pick up Kim and still have time to chat before homeroom, then we had english, science, and social studies together. Though I wish I had her all day in my classes. Though I'd probably flunk. I tried to force myself to sleep, but it wasn't working. Then I remebered the shirt I had worn to the hopital stll had the kim scent on it. I grabed it and put it beside my pillow, it was like she was right there. I driffted to a slumber thinking only of her.

:..:

**~Kim's POV**

After Jared left for the evning I decided to go on my laptop, It was a divorce present from my father. First I decided to go On facebook, Of course I had a few friends but not many. They were all mostly Kid's that didn't know I exist but wanted to say they had 300 friends or something crazy like that. I searched for Jared, but he wasn't registered. That shocked me almost as much as bread used to be just a loaf... Oh great! now he's got me quoting bread! But still, one of the most populair guy's in school didn't have facebook? Hell, I was on it! And i'm a nobody!

I logged of very quickly, upset that Jared wasn't registered. But fine. I checked my E-mails and was excited to see that I had a few E-mails, one from My old friend Rachel, another from my venting friend Leah, one from Becky black, and another from Emily. *e-mails in order that i just said them in*

_dear, Kimmy!_

_Hey girly! how ya doin'? Did I mention how much I love colege? And the hot guys! god, I saw this total hunk the other day and he asked me out! We go out tonight! how are those evil friends of your's? Becky and alie, or something like that! anyhoo, mail me l8er, and wish me luck with the hunk! LOL, Rach 3_

**dear, rach**

**i'm Fine thanks! and yes rachel, you have mentioned in all of our e-mails how much you love colege, and guys! btw its brooke and Abby! And the've been... sorta nice to me, but remeber the only reason we met was that you and my friend got in an argument then you threw salad at my face! ohh, what the hunk look like? What was he A 7, 8? But he's never gonna beat my Jared! speaking of Jared your never gonna believe what happened the other day... HE ASKED ME OUT! and it wasn't even on a dare! he is finaly comming to terms that we are ment to be! kk, LUCK! LOL! Kimmy 3**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Dear Kimmy, _

_hey, It's leah! no shit, but what do you do when your boyfriend suddenly dumps you, falls in love with your sister, then asks her to marry him, then ask you to be there maid of honnor? Are you aloud to say no then kill yourself! God, I hate my life. But anyway I heard about you and Jared! Congrats sis! do you want a toaster or a blender for your wedding? hehe. cheata-mail U l8er. get it... cheta mail instaed of snail mail? oh my god! they soo need to lower my depression medication! LOL. Lee 3_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

**Dear lee, **

**god that sucks! But, you swore to be maid of honnor at her wedding! You made the unbreakable vow, then signed a contract in your own blood, then ankel swore! that right there is sacred! And Lee, you know me best... Toaster please! hehe, yeah don't worry about Sam&Em, it could be worse... you may have had to wear pink! don't worry I get it! cheata mail ya! wanna share your meds? JK. LOL. Kimmy 3**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**dear kimmy,**_

_**sup gf? guess what? Cal and I are going to the dominiquan for two weeks for a surf contest! cool right? tlk 2 u l8er sis. LOL. Becks 3**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**dear becks, **

**have fun in the D.R, tell cal I said hi. Oh and btw me and Jared are now An item now. NBD! ahahaha, l8er sis. LOL. Kimmy 3**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Dear Kimmy, **

**guess what? You are now officialy invited to the marriage off samuel uley and emily young! AHHHH! OMG! crazy right! do you want to be a brides maid? It would mean the world to me! Tell James I hope that he feel's better! And congrats about Jared! It sure took him long enough! Toaster or Blender? Hehehe. come down to the house soon, Haven't seen u in FOREVER! mail ya l8er sis. LOL. Em 3**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Dear Em,**

**AHHHH! I would love to be a brides maid! that's so exciting! I will surtanly tell that to James, though I can't see him till' wendsday... But I will. Blender please, Leah is already getting me a toaster! hehe, with all u girls I'll have all the major apliances before were even married! I will soon, just keep Paul away... he kinda freaks me out! Mail u l8er Sis, LOL. Kimmy 3**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

after I had finished e-mailing all my bff's, I wrote In my diary, just A bit about Jared and James, So a normal entry... I know, wiered but in my deffense... James gets hurt alot. I looked over at my clock and yawned when I saw it was almost midnight. I packed up all my stuff, brushed my teeth and hair, and climbed in bed having beautiful nightmares about the one thing that scared me the most. Dogs. But not just any dog, my wonderful, handsome, hot and loveable Jared.

**so what did you think? I wanted you guys to get to know Kim's best friends, Her real best friends and not the ones she pretends to be friends with. if you were curious LOL, when they are e-mailing eachother means Lot's of love, and if you are confused with anything else review and I will tell You all at the beginning of the next chapter... so LOL! and REVIEW! and who thinks I should get a beta reader? and can someone explain it plz!**

**~FRG :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**~Jared's POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _I groaned as my 7:30 alarm wen't off, As I whiped the sleepies out of my eye's and walked very slowly to the shower. As I walked in I turned on the lights, striped down and turned on the water. after it was scolding hot I walked in, the warm water felt nice on my 108.9 degree skin. About ten minutes in the shower, I dried off, Wraped a towle around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I wiped my eye's and Whops! My towle fell to the ground, I didn't Think much of it until I heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHH! My eye's, they BURN! I'm scared for life!" My baby sister Clamped her hands over her eye's and ran back into her bedroom and turned "Jessie's girl" on very loudly, My face screwed up. That was much more of me that I ever wanted Marrie-eve to EVER see, more that I ever wanted most people too see.

"Sorry!" I yelled over Finn hudson's voice, I grabed my towle and re-wraped it around me. This time I ran to my bed room, grabed A pair of Jeans and a form-fitting arie t-shrit. Shook out my hair, Like a dog would. Grabed my school bag and ran down the stairs. Jayson was looking at me with a look of shame, shaking his head looking like aunt sandy. Eating his froot loops.

"What?" I asked Jayson, Was there something on my face?

"Dude, seriouly marrie-eve is upstairs petrified to come out! Did you have to drop your towle? Really?" He started yelling at me

"Dude it was an accident! Chill!" I told my brother

"I know I know, sorry!" Jayson told me sheepishly, blushing slightly

"What's Going on?" I asked my brother

"I don't know, I feel wierd" He told me getting up and rinsing out his bowl, then putting it in the dishwasher like marrie-eve trained him too. I thought for a minute, Was he going to phase? He was just so young... Too young, and he was GOING to go to colege. He was going to have a normal life. He had too, one of us had to turn out right. but, I remeber when I was his age... oh, now it makes sense!

"Dude, I think It's the big P" I told him, Jayson rasied a brow he had no clue.. not yet at least "There is a time in a boy's life when he becomes a man, and to become a man you have to go through the big P... Puberty" Jayson's eye's popped out of his sockets as he walked towards the door

"Okay... Let's talk about this when I haven't just eaten" Jayson told me as he ran away into his room to grab his stuff, I just smirked as I got up. Ate everything in sight then left my house. There was a slight rain, but I felt like when you were in a sprinkler and you put the setting on mist. That was always my favourite one.

I've had so many memories in water. My mom told me I was born in water (ew) My first word was wa-wat-DRINK! On my 4th birthday my brother taught me how to swim, Then my first swim meet Jayson was born. First time clift diving, Katie was born. hunh, Strange. Before I knew it I was at Kim's house. She came out in green nike sneakers, straight leg dark wash jeans (I now decided that I prefered those on her) a brown M.E.C Jacket with a bright red hoddie underneath, she was so beautiful.

She climbed in my rusty blue truck, and gave me a light peck on the cheek. I closed my eye's

"Hey" She told me smiling when she pulled away, My eye's were stil closed but I could practically feel her warmth wrap me in a tight burrito.

"Just a bit to the left" I wisper-told her, she sighed as she pecked my lips once, twice, three times "Much better" I told her I hugged her close, I breathed in her scent mango's and strawberry's, Yummy.

"alright wolf boy, let's shout this relationship to the devil's" I laughed wholeheartedly, she giggled her glass bell laugh, And we were off. The ride was mostly silent, except Kim turned on the radio and started sining to Taylor Swift's "Mine" I found myself sining along with her, we sounded Kinda good. Except we were Glee standards so.. of course to me I sounded like Mike chang, and she thought she sounded like Lauren zizces. Though to me she sounded like a natural Quinn fabray. When we pulled In the parking lot, I heard her take a deep breath through her nose. It twiched lightly, She looked over at me and smiled

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, she started figiting with her fingers as she thought, she smiled again

"Like never before" My angel told me, getting out of my truck. I hopped out too, Grabbing my bag. I walked beside her and took her hand, she looked up at me and raised a brow

"If were gonna do this, were gonna do this right" I told her flatly, she rolled her eye's and tried to keep the smile off her face, she failed very quickly. We walked to English class together, It was nice. Excepte for everyone stairing at us, guy's from the football were giving me the thumbs down. It took all I had not to strangle them. Girls from the cheer team looking at Kim in shock, everyone even Kim's friends were shocked. Everyone moved so we could get by, Kim's face was full of her beautiful blush.

We walked into the class room even was shocked to see us hand in hand, unfortunatly Quinn was in the class. That was going to suck. Badly. Exclamation point.

"Hey, Jared can I talk to you please?" A girl asked, I couln't quite know who it was. It was all... blurry. I looked over to Kim asking if I could go like a good little imprinter, she just nodded her head. I got up and I realized it was Quinn, except I could see every pore, every flaw, every thing that wasn't Kim. And don't even get me started on her smell. I thought she used to smell like newly cut grass, it was nice. WAS. Now she just... ew.

"What are you doing Jared?" Quinn asked me in a voice that sounded like she was angry with me

"What do you mean?" I asked, her eye's bulged out of her sockets

"What are you doing holding hands with HER!" She wisper-yelled at me

"First of all, her name is Kim" I told her "And second, she is my girlfriend I think i'm aloud to hold hands with the woman I love" She gasped, she looked angry

"Jared, have you seen her? She is a nerd she is ugly, and she is at the bottom of the food chain. I'm the opposit I'm populair, pretty, and as high as you can get" She smiled at me putting her hands on my chest, I pushed them off me. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eye brows

"Okay, I Love Kim. She is beautiful, and why should I care if she is populair? It just means I get her more to myself" I told her simply, folding my arms over my chest

"Ohhh, now I see what's going on now! Your doing this for sex!" She told me, giggling

"Hell, no! get it through your thick skull I L-O-V-E her!" I yelled at her, everyone looked at me Kim sunk down in her chair and brought her book- Uglies- down with her.

"So, is it a dare?" Quinn asked curiously. I was shaking, vibrating, Before I knew it Kim was beside me hand on my arm. My shaking calmed down a bit, but Quinn just knew how to get under my skin, Hurt my Kim, I Kill you. Or karma pushes you off a clift, then you need major surgery, then you go into a coma for a few hours, then you get amnesia!

"Jared, calm down" She wispered, so only Quinn and I could hear "Jared, your scaring me" Kim told me in a faint voice, I looked over to her her eye's were full of fear, she was trying not to cowar away from me. She was affraid. Of me. I instantly stoped shaking, My eye's full fo the same fear she had in her's

"Sorry" I told Kim quickly

"It's okay, I just didn't wan't you... Exploding" Kim told me, not the lest bit fearful. I breathed a sigh of relif, she wasn't scared of me. But Quinn on the other hand..

"You both are nuts" Quinn told us simply, she shot a death glare at Kim, one witch this time Kim returned with ease. Quinn did her stupid little hair filp and walk away, Kim and I just chuckled and walked back to our seats

"I wish people would take this relationship seriously!" I told My angel, she had her nose in book. Again. What was it even about? Uglies? I hope it wasn't telling her she was ugly! That would be horrible! Before I could ask her about the book, walked into the room and started the lesson. I couldn't really pay attention, Kim was just so... Perfect. The way she chewed her eraser, the look in her eye's when she was really trying to pay attention. But her eye's keept wandering to me.

I taped my foot as I waited for the hour long english class to finish up. Kim was stil reading that book- uglies- and I was stuck reading... Well I don't know what. I think something about werewolves... Or is it mutants, or mutant werewolves?

"Class I hate to say it but our time is almost up, but I wanted to tell you all about the halloween dance comming up." Mrs. Lemire started "You have to wear a costume, a character from your favourite movie or book, the best costume will be awarded at midnight! and we will crown King and Queen of the pumpkin patch!" she finished excitedly, smiling like an idiot. She loved dances to much

"And I almost forgot, females skirts or dresses must be longer then where your fingertips end on your leg!" she warned, if there was one thing liked more then reading, it was rules, and fun. wierd combination, right? The bell rang shortly after, most Kids were out in ten seconds flat. Not my Kim, she took her time to put everything away neatly and properly. Ahh, thats my girl. she got up with grace, and walked out of the room. I followed by her side loyaly, she turned back to me

"You have to get to class" My angle told me in her sing-song voice

"Aww, Kimmy do I have to?" I asked whinely, pouting my lower lip out to look like a dog.

"Yes Jared, now sho I have advanced math to get to" She told me sho-ing me away with her hands, she was so adorable!

"Alright, alright I'm going" I said backing up, she smiled and turned around to walk away from me. She was so mean sometimes! I walked to my next class- math- one big thumbs down, I had forgotten to do my homework this weekend. I was a bit busy, telling my imprint I love her then having her tell me that she had an ex-boyfrind that cheated on her with his father's misstress. Then him falling off a clif, saving him, then sending the day and night in the hospital to find he has amnesia, then finding out that my baby sister was imprinted on by Embry, then meeting my father in law, THEN driving my baby baby sister to the emergency room!

I think I have an excuse.

"McClain!" I heard a familiar voice yell, I turned around to see my old friends. Craig, Greg, Tony, and of course Justin. They were my oldest friends, other then Paul. But we play ball together, but I can't play anymore. Too many people would talk about how I suddenly got faster, and stronger, and hit further. Missed ball to death but, whats more important. Ball, or pack?

"What do you want, I have to get to class" I told them rather bordly, i noticed they were all wearing their Ball jackets. Iditos, rubbing it in my face!

"Oh, sorry we must have the wrong McClain. Jared wasn't such a chump!" Justin exclaimed, The boys behind him laughed, Tony lit a cigarette. I was shocked, I remeber Tony and I were the only ones of the grroup that didn't smoke.

"Dude, what happend to you! I thought you were smarter then that!" I told Tony, Taking the cigarette out of his hand and putting it out. He looked very angry.

"Dude! That was my last one!" Tony exclaimed, I ignored him

"Look, Justin dude. I took a good look at my life, and I decided I didn't want to go down the road you are" I told them flatly, It was the truth... Well most of it.

"Jared, dude what happend to you? Book worm made you soft?" Graig asked, I growled. No one could talk about Kim that way, yes she liked reading. But she was MY book worm, it was just another thing about her that made me love her even more. I walked right up to him, I towered over him, he looked affraid of me. Like his senses were screming to run away from me.

"What is that about MY girlfriend?" I spat out at him

"Nothing Jared, Nothing" Graig told me, eyes full of fear

"Thats what I thought" I told him angrly I turned around and started walking towards my next class when the warning bell rang.

"Jared, just one question. Why?" Justin asked

"Why what?" I asked, turing around raising my eyebrows angrly. This guy was waisting my time

"Why did you abandon us when we kneeded you, coach is VERY upset with you"

"No shit, I know he's mad It's just something you can never understand. Anyway, I meet Kim and I would have Quit anyway" I told them simply, there mouths were wide open. Didn't see that comming, did ya fellas?

"Dude, yeah she's kinda hot but you could have any girl in this school! Hell, you could have LEAH CLEARWATER! or QUINN! they are way hotter!" Craig exclaimed at me, I shuttered then growled. Kim was as hot, if not hotter then-shudder- leah, and Quinn combined! ew, Leah.

"First of all, ew Leah is my cousin. Second I don't want any other girl, and third of all! Wait, is there even third of all, or is it thirdly? Ah who the hell cares I L-O-V-E KIM! And I wish jerks like you would get it straight I am 100% sure about Kim, I fell that about her and HER alone!" I yelled at them, they were taken aback. I was only a yeller when it came to the umpire. Even then, I always backed down. Not this time.

"Gezze, Jared chill" Graig told me

"I'll chil when you all stop bagging on my girlfriend" I told them, they coward away from me "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class" I told them walking away, there was no way I was going to class, I smirked. Nope not to class, I was going to school these kids. not in class but in the tatto parlor

_**oh! what's Jared gonna do? hehe, HOLY CHEESE! CHAPTER 30!**_

_**i'm getting a bit upset! I have 3 reviewers, OBSETHED1, lunamoon and ilovepetta98, I have a few more new reviewers like call, Tinkerbelle, bubbly seal, hollywoodab, and cassykins!**_

_**but I stil want to say a few things to my older reviewers, I know your there lurkers! such as... future reader girl ( and I know YOUR reading because you are my best friend and go to my school so YOU have to review.. or I wont tell you any more of my extra story ideas! kaitilne!) second sethswolfgirl1154 ( you too!) and thirdly, to everyone else REVIEW! like..**_

_**forthebetter5688, tera, leah.b, gracefish21, thewitchtwins, ashlely crowly, ellenor carter, lonerfreak, jaredlovekim, TDI-lover89, Iheartprssamuraijayen, ALU, mannamCc, and candyland426. too you people if you are stil here and you value my sanity REVIEW! **_

_**Oh, and a BIG shout out to my first reviewer OBSETHED1. go and read her story autum equinox! there is only two chapters, biut it's gonna be good. i mean so much drama, two chapters and TWO people have already died! ha! **_

_**This has been too long! later normal reviewin`peeps!**_

_**FRG :)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Soooooo sorry, I took a bit of a sabbatical but I'm back! **

**Re-cap, Jason is going through puberty, Katie is still in the hospital, Jared and Quinn had a fight about Kim but blew Quinn off, Mrs. Lemire told them about the dance coming up. then on his way to math he ran into his old buddies who said kim wasn't good enough for him, then decided to get a tattoo, ON WITH IT YAY! **

**~Kim's POV~**

I awoke to my alarm with a grunt, then mumbled my 'I don't want to go to school today' curse. Gwyneth paltrow's voice from "Forget you" was blaring from my cell. I reached my hand up to turn it off. I grumbled somemore then left the warm comfort of my bed as I whipped the sleepies out of my eye's and went straight to my dresser, I looked around and couldn't find much. My wardrobe was pretty limited, with stuff I had bought with my father's insurance money.

I settled on a black t-shirt Leah had gotten me a year ago for my birthday, I loved it because it had an upside down crown on the top then said "Now panic and freak out" It was just awesome. Since it was Friday I decided to wear my Drak legged straight leg Jeans with my red hoodie. I put on my deodorant and went to the bathroom and washed my face then applied my make-up.

When I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to see my father sipping His black coffee and reading the paper like my mother does. Though she usually adds bailey's, but that's besides the point.

"Hi daddy" I greeted him as I reached for the cheerio's and a bowl.

"Hey, Kimmy how is my lovely daughter this morning?" He asked me hyper-ish

"I'm good how about you… Daddy are you high on sugar in your black coffee again?" I asked with a serious tone, My father just laughed

"No, no… I stoped getting high on sugar when your mother kicked me out, I just realized I haven't woken up in this house that your mother and I bought, and you of course in 13 years!" He told me excitedly, my father loved this house. The only reason we ecen had stuff in this house is because Kaycee decided that she liked to have material things but was going to let my dad pay for them, along with her alcohol.

"Well that's good then!" I exclaimed as I poured my milk into my cerial bowl "Hey when do you start your job?" I asked curiously

"I'm not sure yet kimmy cup" He told me as he got up and kissed my head "But I do know that it's going to be soon, then I WILL ask carol on a date, and if everything goes according to plan you, your brother carol and I are going to be a family!" He told me, I smiled trying to remember what it was like to have a normal family. Kaycee Only started drinking when James and I started to be good friends.

"Okay see you later daddy!" I called as I heard jared pull into the driveway

"Do you need a ride to school?" My father asked, he used to do the same thing when I was five and didn't want to go to school with Kaycee.

"No Jared is here to pick me up" I told him as I grabed my M.E.C brown rain jacket, and green nike sneakers

" Always liked that boy" He said more to himself, he kissed my head as I ran out the door. I could see the smile on his lips, I walked into his old rusty blue truck. I gave him a light peck on the cheek. He just closed his eye's, What the hell?

"Hey I told him sarcastically I don't think he realized , I just smiled. He was so weird, but he was my weirdo.

"Just a bit to the left" He wisper-told me, I sighed as I realized what I had gotten myself into. I pecked his lips, they were so warm I kissed him twice more. He smelt like forest, Pine, spruce, oak. All my favourites from when my dad used to take me hiking.

"Alright wolf boy, let's shout this relationship to the devil's" I told him, he laughed. I giggled a bit, Jared pulled out of the driveway and we were off! We passed by gorgeous houses on the way, Lapush had so much potential if it wasn't always raining. Like today, BLAH!

Sometime during the drive to school Jared turned on the radio, 101.3 the bounce, It came from port angeal's, but they always had the latest hits. Or at least that's what the advertisement's said. Taylor swift's "Mine" was on, I started singing along. Though I sounded like a raccoon in a blender… Or is it chipmunk in a handy chopper. Jared started humming too, he was good. But not Finn Hudson good, but he sounded like… Jesse St. James? No much more… scratchy. But good scratchy, like that girl that sings rolling in the deep, Except guy-ish. Before I could even blink we were at the school.

I was starting to get self conscious all the 'But's' and 'what if's' were ringing in my head, oh god… Quinn, she was going to kill me! I, A plain girl at the bottom of the food chain, took a guy away from her! She is THE girl to date, other then Leah Clearwater… Now that she's finaly single again after her long term boyfriend Sam Uley broke up with her after two months of absence. Now he's engaged to her cousin, That no good son of a B*#% lousy backstabbing little $$h*%#. Kim, use your words.. Not, well I'm not so sure what I was saying soo… I took a deep breath, like my phycologist taught me how. I knew if I didn't I would go into a panic attack, Jared wasn't ready for that level of commitment just yet.

To clam my nerves, I looked over at Jared. Worry was the first think I saw, then pain, more worry, and love. I smiled, he always knew how to make me smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jared asked, I took the pro's and con's of the situation,

Pro- I got to be Jared's girlfriend

Con- Quinn would come for revenge.

Pro- I get to spend time with Jared, and get to know his friends.

Con- The whole school would be pissed at me because I stole there best second baseman.

Pro- Jared loves me.

"Like never before" I told him getting out of the pile of rust. I heard Jared get out with a 'Thunk' I then felt something warm intertwine with my hand, I looked down and saw it was Jared's. I looked up and raised a brow.

"If were going to do this, were going to do this right" He told me with a very serious face, I tried not to laugh. But it was so serious. I failed pretty quickly. We walked to english class, it was nice to walk down the hall with him but the stares we got, they were all looking at me. Running through there minds was "Who's she" and "Why is Jared with her" I heard some football and baseball player's boo-ing, thanks for the confidence boost guy's. I looked over to Abby and Brooke, there mouths were ajar with shock. I blushed like I hadn't before.

I was blushing hard, I always blended in. I was never the girl who was looked at, ever. Everyone moved so we could get by, like royalty. Jared keepte squeezing my hand, a signal to let me know that he was there and that he loves me. It was also very comforting. As we walked into English Mrs. Lemire dropped her pen as she saw us together. I looked over at Quinn, she was P.I.S.S.E.D. Jared and I walked to our desks, Quinn followed us step by step. Her long blond hair that was in a pony tail swishing from side to side. When we sat down her green eye's burrowed into mine coldly, trying to see what Jared did. Why did he pick me over her? What did I have that she didn't.

Virginity, but. That's not the point.

"Hey Jared" She flirted, batting he emerald eye's at him. Flipping her blond hair behind her. Oh, there's the second thing.

Sanity.

Jared looked to me, like he was looking for permission. Just nodded getting out my book. Quinn deserved and explanation, or at least part of it. He got up and they walked to the front of the class, her hips swaying more then necessary. I almost growled, he was mine. Wait… Growled, god I need a hobby.

The book I was reading was called uglies, it was good so far. Though a bit dull, a lot of excitement happening. Just dull. I loved the series and all, I did but it needed… I don't know… Pepper? Salt? Some other random spice that pops in my head! I heard them whispering, well trying to whisper. But failing epically. They were arguing… ugh-o

"HELL NO! Get it through your thick skull I L-O-V-E HER!" Jared roared at quinn, her eye's were buring holes. If looks could kill poped into my mind. Everyone looked at me, I sunk down in my seat, bringing my book with me. Trying to focus on it and it alone. Damn my short attention span! I looked up to see Jared shaking, what did that… OH MY GOD! I ran to jared as quickly as I could, Jared almost stoped shaking at my touch, but Quinn looked like she was about to kill me.

Yikes!

"Calm down Jared" I whispered, he wouldn't stop… Oh, I had to be mean " Jared your scaring me" I told him in my baby voice, I felt bad to be lying to him.

"Sorry" He said, stoping shaking all together. Shame was in his eye's, along with fear?

"it's okay, I just didn't want you.. Exploding" I told him apologizing quickly, I was never a good liar.

"you both are nuts!" Quinn told us with annoyance. I had forgotten she was there, she shot me a death glare. I retured with ease, My oldest friend Leah Clearwater taught me how when the black sisters were mean to be me, now they're some of my closest friends! Quinn flipped her perfect blond hair and walked away, I imitated her movements along with the exaggerated hip movements. Jared's mouth was drawn open, following me while drooling. I towed jared to the back of the class, I tried to get into my book… but Jared was staring at me… again.

"I wish people would take our relasionship seriously!" Jared told me whiney, sounding like a love sick puppy. Did he think I didn't want that too? I wanted to walk hand-in-hand with my boyfriend? I did, but we were always going to be the couple that no one ever would have anything to do with. The weird ones, but it was okay with that. That's all that will ever matter to me. Being popular didn't.

I didn't even notice the class start, or finish I was too into my book. Although I was trying but David and Tally were calling me to read more. They kind of reminded me of myself and Jared. I – Being tally, he David- Only ever wanted to be beautiful, and excepted and invited to all the cool parties. But then I meet David- Jared- and he made me feel special and beautiful for who I was and not what everyone around me wanted to be. And then, Tally – me- fell for David. I placed my book down to realize mrs. Lemire was talking.

" Class, I hate to say it but our time is drawing to a close, but I wanted to tell you about our up-coming Halloween dance coming up" Mrs. Lemire told us excitedly, I groaned I hated dances, no one ever wanted to go with me. Other then James, but I always declined. We just sat at home and watched our favorite vampire slasher flicks.

"You have to wear a costume, a costume of a character from your favourite book or movie, the best costume will be awarded! And then we will crown them of king and queen of the pumkin patch" She fisnished excitedly, smiling outrageously. She loved dances WAYYY to much. "Stick to the dress code" She warned, she bell then decided to ring at that moment. I took my time as usual. But what was suprsing, I wasn't the last person out of class. Jared was waiting for me. Awww, that's sweet! Jared followed loyally by my side. Unfortunately, we had separate classes.

"You have to get to class" I told him in a sing song voice, he looked hurt

"Aww, Kimmy do I have to?" He asked me whiney, pouting his lower lip attractively. Damn, he was hot.

"yes Jared, now shoo I have to get to math!" I told him seriously, shooing him away with my hands.

"Alright! I'm going" He told me, a bit of annoyance was evident in his voice

I smiled as he walked away, I waled in the other direction. I couldn't help but smile, nothing could make me upset today! I was alone in the hall, that was odd. The warning bell hadn't even rung yet

"Hey Kimmy" I heard brooke snear from behind me, I turned Abby was with her also.

"hey guy's what's up?" I asked cheerily, they both had board look on there faces. Like they didn't want to talk to me.

"Oh, Nothing" Abby spat at me venomously, placing a hand on her hip

"Just our friend LEFT us for her 'new' Beaux!" Brooke yelled

"Oh, sorry did I forget something?" I asked, was it one of there birthdays?

"NO! Your hanging out with Jared!" Abby yelled, I was taken aback. She was usually so quiet

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked, they were supposed to be my friends!

" YOU. HANG. OUT. WITH. JARED!" brooke screamed pointing a finger at me

" I thought you would be happy for me, you know how much I care about him!" I told them hurt, Abby looked ashamed. Brooke kept her look of annoyance, she then slaped Abby in the arm, Abby's look returned to blan.

"yeah we know about your obsession! But we didn't think you'd end up dating him!" Abby spat angrily, was there something I was missing? Why were they doing this?

"Look Kim, it's HIM or US" Brooke yelled, I was shocked. Rachel was right, they were B*#$!

"Him" I told them simply, and turned on my heel

"WHAT!" They yelled harmoniously, I looked over my shoulder flipping my hair over

"Him" I said walking away as I walked to my next class. I'm sure there mouths were still drawn open, hahaha I win.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I'm sooooo soooooo soooo sorry! I have been feeling so sick lately, they took me off ALL of my medications I depend on daily. So I'm I a lot of pain! **** anyhoo, I'll try and update soon as possible. I think I'm going to cut my Leah story and start a different one, It's called the beginning… It's mostly about Kim, Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, and Leah growing up… It's up and I'll be posting the first chapter in a few minutes! **** Have a great day… You see that big blue button? Yes, the one that says **_**REVIEW**_**. C'mon click it… you know you want to. PEACE OUT HOME DOGS! **

**~FRG 3 **


	32. Chapter 32

**Heads up, Jared goes a bit crazy and a bit of swearing mature subject matter! **

**~Jared's POV~**

Ouch, I mentally winced. I forgot how much tattoo's hurt, But this one was worth it. It was Kim in fancy writing. I loved it already.

"So, boy who's this Kim girl?" The guy who was giving me my tattoo asked

"Kim is my girlfriend" I told him, the man- Riley- now that I looked down at his name tag raised a brow, he looked the same is not younger then I did. Reddish brown hair, no tattoos, and really skinny. I had a feeling he was a runaway

"Only your girlfriend, and your getting a permanent tattoo of her name?" Riley asked, I just nodded I didn't trust myself to speak without killing this… this… damn, first time I can't think of a swear word. "Okay then, your done" Riley said a bit tense, I looked it over it the mirror, right over my wolf pack tattoo. I thought it would symbolize that she comes before everything else , I know I'm so cheese-y. he unnecessarily wrapped up my arm, I would take it off when I got to school I paid riley and left in a hurry, it was almost lunch time, and I wanted to see Kim before my classes. Hmmm, Maybe I could show her my favorite spot behind the bleachers…. JARED! I internally screamed then mentally slapped myself, I thought I was taking this slow!

_Ha, please you haven't gone slow with a girl ever! _My inner wolf laughed at me, god I think I'm going crazy!

_Dude, you went crazy when she kissed you! _ I agreed with my wolf, When she kissed me the first time it was like a fire burned in my heart. To know that she maybe had some feelings like that for me drove me insane.

_Your right, you are insane. So take Kim behind the bleachers and… _**JARED! **I screamed. I cursed my wolf, I didn't want t pressure her…

_Yes you do Jared, c'mon face it, yes you do! _I thin I was going to name my wolf James… huh, it fits.

_Alright, call me James… Now back to those bleachers! _I tried to shut James out, but he kept making me think.

_She loves you, you love her! What's stopping you? _I growled at the answer, James. And not my inner James, the real one that almost raped my kimmy, I didn't want to do to her what he did. I loved her to much!

_Jar- _**SHUT THE FU*K UP JAMES! **He stayed silent for the rest of the drive, I pulled in the school parking lot just as the start of the bell rang. Perfect!

_Hmm, what to do with the next hour… it only takes fifteen. _I took a deep breath in, I was NOT pressuring her into anything… No matter how much I wanted to.

_Oh hell yes! _Oh hell NO! I walked into the cafeteria, and I searched for Kim's mango and strawberry scent. None to be found, I walked down the halls and saw her talking to Quinn Fabray? What the hell?

"Just Stay away from him, he's **mine!**" Quinn told my angel harshly, I wanted to strangle her SO bad right now!

"I don't see your name on him!" Kim replied with attitude

_she's fighting for you dude! Don't forget the bleachers are still there! _I mentally hushed James.

"Yours either" Quinn snapped, My queue I walked in smiling. Quinn did one of her supposed 'beauty queen smiles' then winked at me, I tried to smile back but she was flirting with me, IN FRONT OF KIM! That was just wrong, I felt a strange stab of pain to my upper back and neck. I looked over to Kim who just grinned at me and my face broke out in a huge smile, I loved seeing her smile

_You wanna see her really smile? There are those bleachers… _At this point I was trying to block James out of this…

Quinn saw my tattoo, and stared at it open mouthed. It said "Kim" on it so I guess she was shocked.

"ARGH!" Quinn screeched and stomped away, I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears

"Taro Taro" J.R Johnson told Quinn waving his red bag in front of her, She screamed and pushed him out of the way.

"Take that bitch" I heard Kim yell from under my arm, I immediately stared laughing. Where did that come from? "What?" Kim asked, I was almost on the floor laughing.

"Who are you and what have you done with my imprint?" I asked, calming down

"She re-invented herself when her boyfriend went out and got a TATTOO!" She was glaring at me, I flinched I didn't mean to make her mad!

"I just wanted people to take us seriously Kimmy!" I told her, my eye's full of shame. Her back was turned away from me, I hurt more then you can ever imagine.

"Jared, that's the thing" She started, she turned around to me frowning. Another sharp stab of pain to my neck

"We don't need other people to believe that were serious, just as long as we know that!" She exclaimed "Though, I do like the tattoo" She added on as an after thought, I laughed a bit and took her into my arms. She was still faced towards the lockers, so I wrapped my arms around her torso and placed my head on the top of hers. I think I liked this position.

_I can think of another position you might like… _Just shut up James!

"C'mon Jared, I'm sure your hungry so lets go eat something" Kim told me, taking my hand and leading me towards the cafeteria, on queue my stomach growled. She lead me towards an empty table and shooed me away

"Do you want anything?" I asked, had she eaten?

"No, I'm good" Kim told me while twiddling with her fingers

"Are you sure, what have you eaten?" I asked, sitting back down

"Jared, I'm not hungry" She told me looking away, I looked at her. But she shot me a death glare, I got up and put myself in the food line. Grabbing stuff that Kim would probably like, so maybe she would eat SOMETHING.

I walked over to the table with mine and Kim's food, but she was gone. Where had she went, I abandoned my food and went to look for her. But she was no where in sight! Or even my wicked werewolf eye's, AND the werewolf nose!

She was gone.

**Not my best chapter, I know but it was a filler. Can't wait for Kim's chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I only got one last time, please. Even if it's negative it's still a review! **

**~FRG**


	33. Chapter 33

**~Kim's POV**

I taped my foot waiting for the lecture about the first world war to be over, it was my last class before lunch and I was dying to see Jared. I was also dying to call Carol, She hadn't called me yet. I saw the cheerleaders glance back at me, shooting me death glares. I shuffed around in my seat uncomfortably, The bell finaly rung and for the first time I sprung out of my seat and ran for the door.

Jared was no where in sight.

That was odd. He was the one who didn't wan't to leave me, now where was he? I sighed and headed towards my locker, I half expected Jared to be there waiting for me. He wasn't, but Quinn was.

Oh dear.

"Hi, Kimmy" Quinn sneared, I flinced "What's up?"

"What do you wan't Quinn?" I asked her, my voice low. It's not that she scared me, it was just an old habbit I had before I met Jared. The populair kids intimidated everyone, even the other populair kids.

"I wan't you to stay away from MY boyfriend" Quinn told me, looking fierce. She truly was a she devil, she snaped a twig while talking about my Jared. Not her's, MINE.

"I don't think so Bitch" I told her, glaring back at her. Quinn was taken aback with my comment, I was quiet Kimmy that no one notcied. That sure got me noticed.

"What did you just say to me, conweller?" Quinn asked, agitated

"You heard me Quinny, he's Mine, He chose me, not you ME!" I exclaimed, she was fuming. Literaly, smoke was comming from her ears.

"He was misstaken, he wanted me to come tell you he's not interested anymore, so leave him alone!" Quinn yelled, I scoffed at her. Yes becasue Jared would break an eternal bond between Imprint and Imprinter for Quinn? Please, lord give me a break from her lying

"I doubt that Quinny, Just addmit it your Jelous of me!" I replied, she looked shocked... Again, sweet I made the most populair girl in school Jelous and shocked!

"If you keep that up conweller, I'd keep you're head up all thie time" Quinn spat at me, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Is that an accusation?" I asked, rasing one of my eye brows. It wouldn't matter even if she was going to something, Jared would be there to protect me.

"Just stay away from him, He's mine!" She told me harshly, I scofed she couln't hurt me

" I don't see your name on him!" I replied with aditude

"Your's either" She told me, thinking she had a chance with Jared. Suddenly Jared walked in wearing his white t-shirt, It looked gorgeous on his dark skin. He was smiling just a bit too much, I was instantly shocked as I looked over to his tatoo; to see another tatoo! I blinked several times trying to erase my name from his skin. I looked over to Quinn who hadn't noticed his tatoo and was flirting with Jared heavily, Jared looked very uncomfortable. What part of MINE did this girl not get.

Then she saw it.

The tatoo, Quinn was in shock by my name permanently on Jared's arm. Quinn screamed and walked away with a fast pace, smoke comming out of her ears again.

"Tauro Tauro!" A guy said as Quinn passed, she screamed again.. god that was satisfiing!

"Take that bitch!" yelled as Jared took me under his arm and started laughing, It wasn't shocking much... I had been acting out lately.

"What?" I asked, Jared couldn't stop laughing, It was drawing more attention then usual.

"Who are you and what have you done with my imprint?" Jared asked, smiling while hugging me. I pulled away, I was mad... Right, mad... At the love of my life...

"She re-invented herself when her boyfriend went out and got a TATTOO!" I yelled, Jared flinched he looked upset with himself.

"I just wanted people to take us seriously Kimmy!" Jared exclaimed, I sighed he was such a naive boy! He think's one tatto is going to change how the WHOLE student body feels about us. I turned around, pinching the brigde of my nose

"Jared, that's the thing" I started, turning back around to face him

"We don't need other people to believe that were serious, just as long as we know that!" I exclaimed, Jared bowed his head "Though, I do like the tattoo" I added on as an after thought, It WAS a sweet gesture. Stupid, But sweet. He laughed and took me into his arms, covering me in his warmth. He placed his head on top of mine, I decided that was one of my favourite positions... for now.

I mean, he was the most populair guy in school he was either going to make a move soon or he was keeping fantasies in his head. Probably going to be the fantasies. I heard Jared's stomac rumble along with his steady heartbeat, was that boy ever full?

"C'mon Jared, I'm sure your hungry lets go eat something" I told him, towing him by the hand. He sighed in adoration- I hope- and followed me like the dog he was. We sat down at an empty table near the exit, in case someone threw food at me or something... else. I sat down and shooed Jared away to go get his food.

"Do you wan't anything?" Jared asked

"No, I'm good" I replied, twidiling with my fingers. I was way to on edge to eat.

"Are you sure, what have you eaten?" Jared asked, sitting down. I loved the boy but damn! He could be annoying!

"Jared, I'm. Not. Hungry" I told him addimantly, sending him a glare. He got up very quickly and then into the food line, taking his time choosing his food. I felt my cell phone buzz, I looked for it in my bag and found it and picked it up on the last ring.

"Hello?" I asked, I heard sobing on the other line

"Yes, Hello are you Kimberly Conweller?" The man asked, his voice soft and musical

"Yes, yes this is may I ask who this is?" I asked the man, he sighed

" I'm sorry to say I'm , I'm so sorry but I sugest you get to the hospital immidiatly because..." I stoped hearing and My eye's wen't black and my world stoped spining, I started hyperventalating tears were caught in my eye's. I hung up on doctor cullen and took off. My body was on automode, doing whatever it took to get to the hospital. I took Jared's car key's he had left on the table and ran out the door, his car didn't seen to be going fast enough. I pulled into the first empty slot, took the key's from the egnition and ran inside. Dr. Cullen was waiting for me there, covered in blood. He took me under his arm and towed me towards the room. When I entered, The first thing I saw was my father's mangled corps. then I saw everything else.

It was everywhere.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

**Didn't see that comming did you! Neither did I acctualy, I just needed a filler. Tell me what you think! I also have decided what Kim would look like, check out Delta goodman when she was a brunette! also, I created a banner... Dum Dum DAHHH! I finaly finished it! I've been working on it for weeks! So PLEASE check it out on my profile! PLEASE REVIEW! 3 3 :) (:**

**~FRG!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, So i just bought the offical twilight guide when I was shopping in maine and I found out that Jared's last name is not McClain or even Thail, But Cameron. so now his name is officialy Jared Cameron! sorry for the inconvinence.**

**~Jared's POV~ **

I knew something was wrong. from the moment I didn't see her, something must have happend. I looked for my car key's and they were no where, Kim didn't look like the kind of girl who would just take my car for no apperant reason. I ran to the woods and striped down, wraping my shorts in a cord and pulling them towards my ankle. I felt the tremmors come, I focused on the evils of this world and phased. Sam was waiting for me in our heads.

_"Jared man, Why arn't you in school?" _

_**"Kim is missing! Any ideas?" **_

_"Check the hospital?"_

_**"Thanks"**_

I told Sam as I ran in the general direction of the hospital, I phased back when I saw my car pulled on my shorts and ran in the front enrance. I saw Kim with shocked face and apolgising for the misstake and to pass on his simpathy's to... Me? I walked to Kim and she stood up and huged me

"Jared I'm so sorry" Kim told me, looking into my eye's "It's your dad..." She trailed off, she didn't need to say anything else I walked into the morgue and there he was.

My dead father.

Mangled.

and covered in blood.

I didn't even reconize him, his face had stiches and bruises, his nose was broken, and his usual tired smile was replaced with a lifeless frown.

"They thought it was my dad, it looked like him and carol just glanced and said it was him But he just arrived a while ago to see James" Kim started, Comming near me her deep brown eye's full of sorrow and knowlege "A nurse that worked with your father happend to walk by and tell them that it was him" Kim spat out, Tears freely running down her face. I hugged her close breathing in her mango and strawberry scent to cover up the smell of death.

"AHHH!" I heard someone scream I turned to see it was my mother, Still in her work uniform. My mom slowly walked towards my father tears welling up in her eye's. Her hand shook as she tried to put her hand on his face but stoped centimeters before his face, as if touching him ould make this a reality. My mother stared sobbing, I wanted to comfort her. But I couldn't draw mself from Kim's embrace, when Kim tried to pull away I held her closer.

At some point marrie-eve and Jayson came in the room, Marrie-eve was silently sobbing and Jayson was holdng his tears back. Marrie-eve hugged Jayson protectivly, her tears had ceased and her cheeks tear stained and her make-up only a slight bit smuged. Jayson was crying harder, I pulled away from Kim and hugged my two siblings protectivly. Kim suprised me by doing the same, Marrie-eve put her arms around Kim and Jayson did the same to me. and my mother was alone on the dirty floor, I found it Ironc. She had left us to fend for ourselves since a young age, now when she needed us the most we stuck together and SHE had to fend for herself.

The next few days passed in a blur of planning my fathers funeral, I tried to find Matt to call and tell him about dad. But his number wasn't in the phone book, nor a Matt Cameron for that matter. When the funeral arrived I dressed in a black button up shirt and black dress pants and my baseball braclet that my dad had gotten me for my first Baseball game.

I went downstairs to find marrie-eve's long hair half pulled up and her bangs in her face. She was wearing a black v-neck dress that was nee length and black strapy heels. My mother's hair was down and she was in a black blouse and a pair of black pants and dad's favourite cheeta heels. Jayson was in a white button up shirt and black dress pants and black boots. Katie had on a black poofy dress with black flats and her hair like Marrie-eve's with a black bow in it.

We looked like we were a goth family.

We walked out together, Frowning. Not even Kaite- who had been released out of the hospital day's before with some heavy duty pain medication- and she was always smiling. Even when we had told her that dady had become an angel, She smiled and hugged my mom who was in tears even more.

When we arrived at the church half the reservation was there varing from my friends to the black's and atera's. Dad's work friends were there too, everyone but Dr. Sparkles. When I spoted Kim I ran to her and hugged her close inhaling her scent. She had her hair crimped a black dress with a low v-neck and a ribbon to tie it up in the back it went to her mid thigh. she wore light black make-up inhancing her deep brown eye's and her fingers were painted blood red. and she wore sexy strapy heels.

She was breathtaking.

"Jared I-" I cut Kim off with my mouth, needing to feel the comfort. I heard her heart rate pick up drasticly, her mouth worked in sync with mine. I heard scofs from some of the married couples, and saying horrible things like "It's his fathers funeral and he's making out with his girlfriend" and "You think they'd be able to keep it in there pants for a funeral!"

I Ignored those comments, I felt Kim's tears fall and she started to kiss me with more need. My arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer, one of her hands went into my hair pulling me down towards her lips while the other rested on my chest. A soft moan came from her lips, I repiled back with eagarness as I licked her lower lip.

She. Tastes. Amazing.

She pulled away slowly placing a few chaste kisses on my lips. I gazed down at her- at her eye's I swear!- I just realized how much she had been crying, her beautiful face was as red as her finger nails.

"Kimmy, what's wrong?" I asked her tucking a strand of her hair behind her eye's

"I just" She started "You had such a great life, then when I walked into it you've had nothing but pain and having to deal with mine" Kim finished, I automaticaly started shaking my head no. My eye's fearful of loosing her.

"NO!" I exclaimed "No, Kim you have shown me how strong I am, I could never do this alone you are everything to me" I started she tear stained eye's gazed into mine " I hate that you are in pain, and this has been dificult for me to watch you suffer, but Kim this has also been the best week ever becasue you beeing mine is all I will ever want" I finished, she wraped her arms around my neck and pulled me close and sqeazed me as tight as she could. I loved how close we were, you couldn't fit anthing in between our two bodies. My inner James growled for more, but unfortunatly we were in a church parking lot attending my father's funeral... Not exactly how I planned out first time.

she pulled away and took my hand, our fingers intertwined and my hand engulfing her's. and we walked into the church and saw the brown wooden casket that held my fathers bodily remains. there were white lily's and red roses. My mom and siblings were in the front pews along with Embry beside marrie-eve, Kim tried to let go of my hand to go sit with her father. I wouldn't realease her, she looked up at me

"Don't leave me" I told her, Kim nodded and I Pulled her to come sit with my family. As we sat down Kim got some dirty looks from some of the people from the hospital. Kim came up and hugged marrie-eve, Jayson and Katie. Kim tried to talk to my mom, But she hadn't realy spoken to any of us since she found out about dad.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honnor the life of Darren Cameron" Father Michal started "we now ask his sister to come up and say a few words" Aunt Ellen walked up tears running down her face

"When My baby brother brother was born it was a great day, My parents always wanted a boy and I was about six years older then him so I got to watch him grow up from that little baby into a man" Aunt Ellen cried a bit harder "at the young age of 16 he meet miley, who was his high school sweet-heart. He droped everything, the football team, lacross, and baseball, just so he could spend more time with her and so he could improve his grades becasue he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her"

"After 7 gruling years in medical school, he proposed to miley they got married and had there first son Matthew Darren Cameron, a baby boy who was 7 pounds 4 ounces. They then moved to Lapush rezervation and got jobs at the forks medical unit, Before they knew it Matty was 7 years old and after a few weeks after his birthday they became pregnant with there son Jared Mathew Darren Cameron who was a whole 8 pounds and 7 ounces" Aunt Ellen laughed and I blushed I was a chubby baby.

"By that time the couple was 37, but stil wanted more kids 5 years later they accidentaly became pregnant with there first baby girl Kaitlyn Marrie-eve Emilila Cameron who was a tiny 5 pounds and 2 ounces. By that time the doctor warned them about having more but they wanted a big family and had there next child 2 years later who was Jayson Matthew Darren Jared Cameron, a 6 pounds 4 ounces. Jared was 7 and matty was 17 so the couple took on a few extra hours at the hospital and they were never happier" Aunt Ellen smiled remebering when we were childeren

"Then The first baby left the nest, Matty who was now 18 left for colege. The children grew and grew and grew until they had little Katie marrie-eve elizabeth leah Cameron who was 5 pounds and 1 ounce. They then had there tubes tied- thank god" Laughter filled the church

"And we come to now, Darren and his wife miley watched as Jared- who was now 16- turned into a very handsome Man and started helping out with the lapush council and meet his beautiful girlfriend Kim, and Jared did th exact same as his father years ago droped his sports to focus on school and Kim" Kim gasped at the mention of her name and looked up, I just shruged- like my Imprint could not be mentoned "Marrie-eve -who was now 12- became the smarty pants and recived awards for her writing and school work!" Aunt Ellen praised my sister, Tears were flowing freely and siletly as she was tucked under Embry's arm "Jayson -who was 10- became the ultimate video game warrior becoming one of the best in the state!" Aunt Ellen told him smiling but tears stil flowing down her eyes

"And then there was wittle Kaite- who is 4-, who prides herself in beeing able to color inside the lines and writing her name!" Aunt Ellen laughed along with the church "My brother worked along with and his wife and won several awards for his work at the same hospital he started at about 35 years ago, Darren would have been 50 in a few months" Aunt Ellen stared crying hard

"The reason I am telling you about his Kids is beacause they were his pride and joy, he lived and breathed for his family and I hope that his sons and daughters will continue to love him and honnor his memory, By dare you're always going to be loved" Aunt Ellen finished, crying I got up and huged her Kim got up and hugged her too she cryied into Kim's shoulder Nexxt to get up was Marrie-eve who's make-up was smuged and her face was blotchy and red, she wraped her arms around Kim and aunt Ellen. Kim stared to cry inhaling sharply her heart picking up, Jayson came up and wraped his arms around Marrie-eve and Kim.

I looked over to my mother who was holding Katie close to her chest, Katie was strugling to get away looking over to me and Aunt Ellen

"Katie no" My mother wispered in Katie's ear

"But moma, I wanna be wif my famiwy" Katie said in her baby slur, she was outgorwing it, excepte for when she was upset

"I am your family!" My mother told Katie shocked

"yur not Marrie or Jay or Jerry or Auntie! Th're my Famiwy" Katie said as my mother loosened her grip shocked at Katie's words Katie ran up to me and I picked her up and she hugged my neck I heard a flash from a camera.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" A man asked I looked up and I saw a man with shagy brown hair and brown eye's wearing a white button up shirt black pants and black boots

"Matty?"

_  
**I know it was suposed to be Kim's dad but this fit better with my story... It was a long chapter but i'm going to try to update soon because I'm In maine! my second time ever in the U.S.A! i'm so happy becasue of all the food I can eat here that's not at home like chex mix- cheedar flavor- and yoplait dessert yogurt! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**~FRG :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**~Kim's POV~**

As I looked down at my father, I noticed things that didn't look right. First of all, His nose. my dad had a very angulair nose, while this guy had a very round nose. Second, His cloths. my dad hated t-shirts, and this guy was wearing one that my father would have hated. And finaly, my dad didn't own a pair of sneakers, and this guy owned a very nice pair.

This was not my father.

"Dr. cullen!" I exclaimed, he was trying to talk to Carol who was crying her eye's out.

"Yes, Kim?" asked, For the first time I noticed that his eye's were a shocking yellow color

"That man is not my father" I told , He raised a brow at me

"Kim, I know this difficult for you but-" Dr. cullen was cut off by my father walking in the room

"Dady!" I screamed running towards my father and wraping my arms around his neck

"Woah! Hey bud, what are you doing here is everything okay?" My father asked, moving my head around to examin it at evey angle

"Everything is fine but they thought you were dead!" I exclaimed, Dr. Cullens eye's were bulging out of his head

"No I'm okay, Carol you look great!" My father exclaimed walking towards Carol and hugging her, I motioned to leave them alone. We walked into the loby and we tried to get a word out ut a young nurse came out

", The body has been identified as Darren Cameron" I took in a sharp breath, My eye's strated to water. How was this possible? Did our father's look that much alike? I couldn't imaging that Jared's father was dead

"You know him?" The nurse asked, I nodded

"he is my boyfriends father" I wispered

"I am so sorry for the misshap, please pass on my simpathy's to Jared" told me as he followed the nurse out to the morgue, Jared came through the doors I walked up to him and hugged him close

"Jared, I'm so sorry" I choked up "It's your dad..." I trailed off unable to speak, Jared's eye's were fearful as we walked into the morgure, he took a sharp breath in as he saw the blody body. I couldn't look at , He didn't look a day over 40. He had warm brown hair, and his skin was a dark as Jared's.

"They thought it was my dad, it looked like him and carol just glanced and said it was him But he just arrived a while ago to see James" I told him, His beautiful brown eye's full of sorrow and pain "A nurse that worked with your father happend to walk by and tell them that it was him" Tears now running freely down my face, Jared Pulled me into a big bear hug. I wraped my arms around his neck and burried my face in his deep woods-y smell

"AHHHH!" Someone screamed, I looked up to see a beautiful woman with percing blue eye's and auburn hair. I'm guessing she was Jared's mother, she walked up towards her husband and with a shaking hand tried to touch his face but stoped centimeters before his face an burst in tears. I tried to go comfort her, But Jared wouldn't let me go.

At somepoint Jared's siblings Marrie-eve and Jayson came in. Marrie-eve was silently sobbing, and Jayson was trying to a man by not crying. Marrie-eve pulled Jayson into a hug, She had stoped crying unfortunatly for Jayson he was crying so hard. Jared pulled away and put two arms around his younger siblings, I went over to jayson who's tears had slowed to sobbing. Marrie-eve put her arms around me, and jayson did the same to Jared. I heard a sob from the floor as I saw on the floor looking helpless.

I didn't see Jared much for the next few day's his family had gone into hybernation, I skiped school because of the bulling I would recive if Jared wasn't there. The day of the funeral was a difficult one, I decided on painting my nails a blood red color and aplying black make-up. I thhen pulled on my black V-neck dress that tied up in the back and my strapy black heels, I also crimped my hair and walked out of my bedroom to see my father standing there in his black work boots and a white button up shirt and a black shiny tie. I walked towards my dad and he hugged me close

"I'm glad it wasn't you" I told my dad looking in his eye's "I just got you back" My dad hugged me tighter

"Don't worry Kimmy, I'm here to stay" My dad told me truthfuly, I huged my dad again. He let me go and we walked hand and hand to the car. when we arrived at the church we saw alot of crying and teenagers- don't mix up the two- I looked for Jared's tall figure but only saw two men, one who seemed to be Paul Lahote and Sam Uley under Sam's arm was a scared figure who looked like Emily young. She was crying, Miley was her cousin and she knew Darren very well.

That's when I saw him.

Jared's figure aproaching me, pain in his eye's that I wished that I could take away. But I couldn't his father was gone. and nothing in this world could ever bring him back. Jared looked gorgeous in his black button up and dark jeans and boots.

"Jared I-" I was cut off with his warm inviting mouth, My face reedend as he kiised me with more passion ever thought was possible. His mouth felt nice but I knew this was his way to comfort, I had needed him this past weekend and now that he needed comfort all I could do was kiss him. Jared always knew what to say, though we had only been dating about two weeks he stil knew me so well, and I had no clue what to tell him, Because it sure as hell was not going to be okay!

I felt tears run down my face as I mourned for him, I had caused him nothing but pain through these last weeks, I kissed him with eagearness. if this was all I could do to make him feel better then I sure as hell was going to do it right. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer I then proceded to knott my hands in his well geled-hair. One of my hands sliped down right to where his heart was

thump-thump. -thump.

It was so calming, but at the same time his heart ached for something. His father? Wait... why is there a flashlight is his pants?

... Oh... Did I?...Excite him... Oh... Oh?...OH!

I replied back with a moan as he griped me tighter. Thn he licked my lower lip... I think the world stoped spinning. But then I remebered where we were and why we were there and pulled away from him- god why did I alway have to?- I placed a few chaste kisses on his lip. He looked down at my blochy red face.

"Kimmy, what's wrong?" He asked me while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"I just" I stared my mind going back to it's previous mindset "You had such a great life, then when I walked into it you've had nothing but pain and having to deal with mine" Jared's head automaticaly shook no.

"NO!" Jared exclaimed "No, Kim you have shown me how strong I am, I could never do this alone you are everything to me" Jared said as my tear filled eye's gazed into his deep brown ones " I hate that you are in pain, and this has been dificult for me to watch you suffer, but Kim this has also been the best week ever becasue you beeing mine is all I will ever want" Jared finished, I wraped my arms around himand squezed him as hard as I could. Unfortunaly I had to pull away, we then proceded to walk into the church. Inside they had photos of how happy they were as a family, also there were white and blood red flowers.

Then there was a cascket.

layed soundlessly in his coffin, not moving not breathing. My father waved me over, I tried to get out of Jared's death lock but the look in his eye's made me think he didn't want to let me go.

"Don't leave me" He told me, his rough voice was cracking. he was in so much pain, I nodded and I came to sit with the Cameron's. Marrie-eve was so beautiful, even with her tear stained cheeks and in emby's loving embrace. Jayson was alone and was just blankly staring at the coffin. as if to say "Why did you leave me dad I needed you" I brought back a memory my subcontious wanted to keep a secret

_"Your just a stuborn drunk bitch!" My dady exclaimed _

_"I may be drunk but t least i didn't cheat on my WIFE!" My mother slured her words and fell back into the couch _

_"I TOLD you it was one time and I didn't mean for it to happen! I married you didn't I? And for all I know JAMES ISIN"T MINE!" My father yelled I heard a familiar smash of glass as my mother got up_

_"OH PLEASE! He IS your's I can se the way you look at him! YOU WANT o be with HER!" My mother yelled and she slaped my father's face "So go be with your percious Carol becasue I don't want you! And I'm keeping Catherine!" My mother exclaimed _

_"Her name is KIM! Kimberly anne Conweller! You can't have her she is my daughter too!" My father exclaimed "this will not stand i n court!" He added on_

_"Oh, But they will stand for that her father slept with another! Thus granting me full resposibility of my daughter!" _

_"I will be back for my daughter!" My dad exclaimed walking out the door _

_"Dady! Don't leave me here with her!" A smaller version of Kim yelled, Marcus Conweller knelt down to his daughters level_

_"One day Kimmy I'll be back for you" And then he left. and didn't come back for the frightend little girl._

I just realized that Jared's Aunt Ellen was in the middle of her speech, I felt bad missing the first part of it... Funerals were either saying your loved ones or your parents draging you along saying it was your great uncle vinny who lived in portagole...

"-Matty was 7 years old and after a few weeks after his birthday they became pregnant with there son Jared Mathew Darren Cameron who was a whole 8 pounds and 7 ounces" the church chuckled as Jared blushed at his birthweight

"By that time the couple was 37, but stil wanted more kids 5 years later they accidentaly became pregnant with there first baby girl Kaitlyn Marrie-eve Emilila Cameron who was a tiny 5 pounds and 2 ounces. By that time the doctor warned them about having more but they wanted a big family and had there next child 2 years later who was Jayson Matthew Darren Jared Cameron, a 6 pounds 4 ounces. Jared was 7 and matty was 17 so the couple took on a few extra hours at the hospital and they were never happier" Ellen went on, I looked over to my father to see him looking at me. Throwing me and jared looks of simpathy.

"Then The first baby left the nest, Matty who was now 18 left for colege. The children grew and grew and grew until they had little Katie marrie-eve elizabeth leah Cameron who was 5 pounds and 1 ounce. They then had there tubes tied- thank god" The church filled with laughter, I found myself chiming in at times

"And we come to now, Darren and his wife miley watched as Jared- who was now 16- turned into a very handsome Man and started helping out with the lapush council and meet his beautiful girlfriend Kim, and Jared did th exact same as his father years ago droped his sports to focus on school and Kim" I gasped at my name, I was honnored to even be refered to in a speech let alone my name. I started to cry realizing I wouldd never get to meet Jared's Father, letting the truth strike me like a knife.

"Marrie-eve -who was now 12- became the smarty pants and recived awards for her writing and school work!" I smiled at Marrie-eve, or should I say Kaitlyn... Odd, isin't Katie for.. Oh well

"Jayson -who was 10- became the ultimate video game warrior becoming one of the best in the state" Ellen told the church with tears welling up in her eye's

"And then there was wittle Kaite- who is 4-, who prides herself in beeing able to color inside the lines and writing her name!" Ellen laughed along with the church "My brother worked along with and his wife and won several awards for his work at the same hospital he started at about 35 years ago, Darren would have been 50 in a few months" Ellen stared crying harder

"The reason I am telling you about his Kids is beacause they were his pride and joy, he lived and breathed for his family and I hope that his sons and daughters will continue to love him and honnor his memory, By dare you're always going to be loved" In a matter of minutes all the Cameron's and me were holding onto Ellen and eachother like our lives depended on it. I saw the flash of a camera

"Sorry, What'd I miss?" Asked a voice, I gulped in fear I knew that voice it rng through my head a million times in my sleep. I looked up praying it was my mind, but alas threre he was. With his messed up drown hair and his partialy casual clothing. It was a voice that had broke me into millions of peices.

It was Matthew Cameron.

_My worst nightmare._

**Yay! Another chapter of TYLE! I am soo happy becase i am finaly working on getting a beta reader... Say hello to my little friend..(Tehehe) **

**Esse Quam Verdi! (I hope I spelt that right xD)**

**Anyway a big thanks to all who reviewed (esspecialy Obsethed1 who I love to read your long long long reviews!)**

**Update! (Oh wait you're suposed to say that... I mean REVIEW! Love you all! 3**

**~FRG**


End file.
